Unleashed Shadow
by Undrave
Summary: An unsuspecting boy free an ancient evil in his Medabot,now it's up to Ikki and gang to save the world!(Now complete!)
1. The Mysterious Medal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me! _

Note from the Author: Before I begin, let me explain to you my theory about Medals. Dr. Aki created the mass-produced Medabots, but not the Medals.My theory is that Medals are actually ancient technology,and those considered Rare are authentical while the other are pale copy.The way to tell is from the Medabot's personality,if it's very pronounced like Metabee's or Rokusho's,then it's a Rare Medal,but normal medal make more shy and obedient Medabots.Thank you for your time. 

**Unleashed Shadow,part 1**

by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It all started with an explosion. Far away from the place where this story will unfold,on the westernest point of Africa.A big mining company was dynamiting a mountain near the coast to find new ore to mine,but without realising it,they have found an archeological site of great vallue,dug in the mountain was a network of tunnel and they uncovered an entry with their dynamite.As all the workers were amazed by the greco-roman like gate,they didn't noticed the small piece of metal that felt from the pile of dirt.The little hexagonal piece of metal did attract the attention of a black bird.The bird flew down and catched the mysterious piece and took it away in the air.  


That piece of metal was a Medal,an ancient and rare Medal,but it was no ordinary Medal as we will find later.It's black gem shined dimly in the early morning light,showing it's strange engraved design.As the bird flew off toward it's nest in a nearby mountain,it accidently crossed a very unfriendly seagull's nest.The white bird attack without warning, making the black bird drop his cargo.But the mysterious's Medal journey wasn't over.From the bird's beak it felt onto a truck, mixing itself among a cargo of bananas due to the chaotic state of the road.Then it was embarked on a cargo boat,after many random change of transportation,the strangely lucky medal wasn't discovered by anybody.That is until it felt in a street in a small town of Japan.  


After this incredible chain of events, another coincidence made this already unbelieveable story happen.It was then that Denko,a 12 years old boy,passed by.He had just gone out and spend most of his money on a Medabot and was heading over another store to find a good Medal,what the previous store was lacking.  


"Allright...according to the Medabot guide,Basilisk type Medabot use a mix of sword and punching techniques...so that's the kind of Medal I need."Said the boy to himself.  


That's when he spotted the strange Medal. The red haired boy put down his Medabot box and picked up the metal piece to look at it.It had a strange black gem in it's middle with an intruiging design that was totally abstract and unknown to the boy.He felt compel to take it home and use it in his new Medabot...he was afraid it was somebody else's Medal but he promised himself to return it if it turn out to be the case.So Denko pocketed the Medal and headed straight for home.  


Denko arrived home,finding it empty,his dad wasn't back from work yet.So the young boy decided to head for his room to get his Medabot ready.After 10 minutes of work,all Medaparts were set on the Tin pet.His Basilisk type Medabots had two frail,but strong and fast,black legs,ending by three pointy talon like bronze toe,he had two black side tight protection and a long bronze tail sprouting from his behind.Then a bronze colored lower torso with a black orb in the middle of a white big triangle,covering the entire torso from the waist to the black chest.On each side of the torso were two long bronze shoulder pad,almost covering most of the visible white of his upper arm.His two black rectangular arm were covered on the side with long bronze colore sword like feathers,his hands were the normal white hand of a tin pet.The head looked like a black bird head with a long beak wearing a bronze helmet top by a curved blade made to look kinda like a punk haircut.Denko looked into the green visor of his Medabot with pride.  


"I name you...Basilicus!"Stated Denko  


**Vital Stats**  
BSL-66152  
Basilicus, Basilisk -type  
Medafighter:Denko  
Special Attack:Wing Slice  


"Wow...I'm sure you'll do great in battle...now for the final touch!The Medal!"Declared Denko putting his black Medawatch on.  


Denko put on the Medal and the Medabot came to life.It groaned slightly,as if it was waking up from a nap.Basilicus looked around with the equivalent of amazement.  


"Free...I...am FREE!"Roared the Medabot is a rather evil sounding voice,that's when he noticed his hands.  


"What has happened to me?"He asked angrily.  


"I... I found your Medal... on the street... I... I can return you to your owner if...you want."Stammered the scared Denko.  


"Medal in the street?I suppose you mean that _Ishkara_ those fool trapped me into...Tell me boy...what year is it?"Asked Basilicus steping toward the boy.  


"2...2172...why?"He answered.  


"2172?That doesn't make sense...unless...Unless the calandar was changed...Then I need to be updated on the state of the world...I hope it will work."Declared the odd Medabots with his ominious voice before he suddenly grabbed Denko's forehead with his hand.  


Denko shouted in pain as dark energy blowed around Basilicus's hand and flowed in and out of his mind.The Medabot felt the new knowledge flow into his strange new body.Once it was all over,Denko felt limb to the ground,uncouscious.  


"Thank you boy...now I know what I have becomed...Well my ancient name doesn't fit this modern body so I think I will keep the name Basilicus...it also seam those Atlatean Mages that traped me in this _ Ishkara_ in order to punish me are long gone...nobody even know about our civilasation anymore...Now I am completly free...FREE TO CONQUER THE WORLD!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Declared Basilicus, bursting into an evil booming laughter.  


--------------  


The three man walked out their house with a Medabot.That would have been normal if those men weren't know as the Rockers.They had lost a lot of their fame when they lost to that kid and his junk KBT Medabot,but now they were hoping to regain that with their new Medabot,Sullah.The Medabot had a lizard look to him,he had a dark green body with golden highlights,it looked muscular and strong,it's left arm was a flamethrower while his right arm was a normal arm equiped with three big claws.His head was all gold with orange eyes and the top of his head was open in a big brasero like hole with small round hole all around the top,it could fire up in an instant when battle situation arise to make it look like the Medabot's head was on fire.  


**Vital Stats**  
FLZ-74129 Sullah, Fire Lizard-type  
Medafighter: Mike,Rocker Leader  
Specialt Attack:Mega Blaze  


"Allright boss we need to find a pidgeon and steal their parts to get two more Medabots."Said the blue haired rocker.  


"You want a Robattle?"Suddenly asked a kid.  


The three rockers turned to see a kid,dressed all in black looking at them with a blank look in his eyes.He had a Basilisk Medabot with him.the three Rockers looked at each other confused.  


"It's easy.You win,you get the part you want,you loose,you let my Medabot touch your forehead."Stated the boy coldly  


"Allright oddball!Let's Robattle!Get ready Sullah!"Ordered Mike.  


The Medabot's head bursted with fire as it got into a fighting stance.The boy didn't say a word and his Medabot got in a fighting stance as well.  


"ATTACK SULLAH!"Ordered the Rocker leader. 

Sullah roared loudly as he shot a powerful stream of fire directly at Basilicus,but the Basilisk type Medabot was faster and he rolled to the right before getting back to his feet and charge at his opponent.Basilicus charged,fist first and layed a good punch straight to Sullah's jaw.The Fire-Lizard retaliated by a powerful swipe from his clawed hand,forcing Basilicus to back away.  


"_Ycara Sogutis_"Called Basilicus in a strange language before a blast of dark energy erupted from his hand,hitting Sullah straight on his chest,sending him to the ground.  


"WHAT WAS THAT?"Asked Rod,the blue haired Rocket.  


"I don't know but it's not impressing me!Sullah!Mega Blaze!"Replied Mike  


Sullah quickly got back to his feet and growled.Suddenly fuel burst out of his head holes and covered most of his body as he took a fighting stance,getting ready for more action.The rockers snickered as Sullah's top burner was set ablaze and soon his whole body was covered in flames.  


"Hahaha,Sullah can resist extreme heat,but can your Basilisk type can?"Mocked the Rockers Leader  


Sullah's flamethrower bursted with more flame,creating a menacing sword like flame before the now ablazed robot charged at Basilicus.Basilicus leaped and jumped and dodged Sullah's volley of punch and jab from his flamethrower hand.  


"It seam your Medabot is too slow for mine."Stated the boy calmly.  


As Basilicus avoided another slicing motion of the flame sword he jumped in the air and delivered a quick kick up Sullah's chin,destabilizing him long enough to lauch another attack.  


"WING SLICE!"Shouted Basilicus, racing forward at an incredible speed,his left arm forward with it's feather shaped blade standing straight.  


The BSL Medabot landed behind Sullah after an incredibly fast attack.The blazing Medabot stood there for a second before half of his flamethrower hand felt to the ground,still on fire.Sparks shot out of his damaged arm and the heat of his own fire caused two wires to melt together,creating a short circuit.After violently shaking Sullah felt to the ground,his blaze slowing down before his Medal was ejected.  


"We won."Simply stated Basilicus,returning to a more normal position before he stepped toward the rockers."As we agreed,let me touch your foreheads."He added.  


"If you want to...pfff...talk about an oddball."Scoffed Mike.  


The Medabot touched each Rocker once before stadning back.Suddenly a black ancient symbol flashed on where Basilicus had touched them and suddenly their glare went blank as well.  


"We are ready to serve you...Master Basilicus."Declared Mike while his acolytes just nodded.  


"Perfect."Smirked the evil Medabot  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What is up with Basilicus?Where does he come from?What are those odd powers of his?What is an Ishkara?Don't miss the next chapter of ** Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	2. News of a return

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!  
_

Note from the Author: Before I begin, let me explain to you my theory about Medals. Dr. Aki created the mass produced Medabots, but not the Medals.My theory is that Medals are actually ancient technology,and those considered Rare are authentical while the other are pale copy.The way to tell is from the Medabot's personality,if it's very pronounced like Metabee's or Rokusho's,then it's a Rare Medal,but normal medal make more shy and obedient Medabots.Thank you for your time.  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 2**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"Transport Medapart!"Ordered Spyke,sending a teleporting beam from his Medawatch toward Cyandog's left arm.  


In a burst of light,Spyke's only battle-won Medapart, Churly Bear Gravity beam arm, apeared to replace his Dog -type Medabot's normal arm.It was a hot after school afternoon and Spyke carefully studied his opponent's Medabot on the other side of the human arena in the schoolyard.Devon's, his opponent, Medabot was a grey and sand color Kurrea type.Spyke had studied for weeks in prevision of this Robattle,he wanted to make the Screws proud,to make Samantha proud.He would never openly admit it,maybe he wasn't aware himself,but he had a thing of his Boss,even if she wasn't always tender to him and to make her proud,he made sure he could win this battle.  


Kurrea type have armor and speed inferior to Dog type,but they have powerful clawed arms and legs that allow them to go as easily through water than dirt.It was this type's greatest strength: it was totally waterproof and capable of fighting almost anywhere.It's large arm and strong tail were not just good for close combat,but also for underwater movement.But a Kurrea type's most potent weapon are the twin boomerangs that are held on it's forearm that can shot at great speed, but they also had a weakness,as they can't be salvaged after hitting an enemy.As far as decoration go,the Kurrea's muscular looking chest is marked by three red line that are showing by it's open sleevless brown jacket that was matching the hat place on top of the Medabots un-welcoming face.  


**Vital Stats**  
KUR-5913  
Kundar, Kurrea -type  
Medafighter:Devon  
Special Attack:Boomerang  


"Medafighter ready?"Asked Mr. Referee,Devon and Spyke nodded.  


"Medabots...ROOOOOBATLE!"He then called.  


Attack mode Cyandog!"Ordered the Screw.  


Cyandog got in shooting position and started shooting straight at Kundar.Off course Cyandog missed the mark and hit the around and at the feet of Kundar.Spyke knew this would happen,but it was part of his plan.Kundar was too blinded by the raising dirt to retaliate.  


"Go Cyandog!"Called the brown haired boy.  


"KUNDAR!MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"Shouted Devon as Cyandog launched forward his remaining fist ready to admnisiter a good punch. 

The Dog type Medabot went straight through the dirt as Devon's Kurrea ducked to the side and turned around.This was the right moment for Spyke.  


"Gravity Beam!!!"He shouted into his Medawatch 

At the close range they were,Cyandog wouldn't have aim problem while Kundar wasn't fast enough to attack before Cyandog could.The giant teddy bear paw shot a powerful beam that hit Kundar dead on.Kundar screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground,trying to move away,but that was impossible.  


"Give it up Devon!Nobody can escape the Gravity Beam once it hit it'S target!"Mocked Spyke.  


"Never!"Retorked Devon.  


"Allright,Cyandog finish him off."Simply added the Screws member.  


"Yes Sir."Replied cyandog,readying his canon.  


Kundar grunted while trying to raise his head off the ground and looked straight at Devon's eyes.The boy couldn't resist and decided to throw the towel by doing the reglementary gesture for that.Mr Referee nodded in agreement and declared Cyandog the winner.Spyke and Cyandog erupted with joy,it was their first REAL victory together.The two were dancing together in the middle of the cheering crowd.  


"That was great Spyke.Good job...for once."Congratulated Samantha,who was aproaching her underling with Sloan.  


"Wow!Thank you boss!"Cheered Spyke.  


"You did a good job today!"Said Metabee putting his hand on Cyandog's shoulder.  


"Thank you Master."Thanked the blue Medabot bowing slightly in respect.  


On the sideline Ikki Tenryo was watching Metabee talking to his former pupil while Sloan and Spyke were exchanging comments about the battle.That's when Erika arrived followed by Brass,both running.  


"You missed a great Robattle Erika,Spyke won."Commented Ikki.  


"It doesn't matter Ikki!You won't believe the scoop...wait...Spyke...THE Spyke of the Screws won against Devon?NO WAY!"Suddenly realised Erika looking at the three Screws members and the two Medabot.  


"Erika!What is the scoop?"Asked the boy,his curiosity piqued.  


"Oh right...The Rockers are back!"She declared.  


"WHAT?!?No way!We hadn't heard about them in months!Did they attacked anybody?"Inquired the black haired boy.  


"Well D'UH!Yes they did,two kids were already attacked.We got to investigate this,it's sure to sell if you beat them again in a Robattle!"Answered Erika in a very commanding voice.  


"WHA???!?"Was ikki's general reaction. 

"Hey Erika...Brass!What's up guys?"Asked Metabee strudging back.  


"Hi Metabee.Miss Erika is trying to enroll Mister Ikki in one of her journalistic venture."Explained Brass while Ikki and Erika were arguing with each other about robattling the Rockers again or not.  


"Heh...he'll give in ... like always."Simply said the KBT Medabot,folding his arms behind his head.  


"I know."Agreed Brass shaking her head.  


"ALLRIGHT!ALLRIGHT! You won!"Finally agreed Ikki.  


"Perfect!We'll go on Rockers-hunt after school tomorow!Com'on Brass let's head homeBye Ikki!Bye Metabee!"Smiled Erika.  


"Bye!"Metabee,Ikki and brass said to each others at the same time.  


"Man...how come I always let her bring me towards trouble?"Asked Ikki sweatdropping.  


"I dunno!Love?"Answered Metabee.  


That afternoon Ikki chased Metabee home instead of just waling together.Witnesses claim to have hear Metabee snicker while Ikki was trying to transport his parts away to hinder his speed.At the end of the run Metabee had Mystighost's head, Peppercat's right arm and Megaphant's shield,but his legs were still the same.  


------------  


A wrecking ball smashed the door of the old house open.As it felt to bits a Medabots on thread rolled in,lifting the bulldozer wedge protecting them.That yellow and black Medabot had a small wrecking ball linked to his left arm where it could be nested and use as like fist while his right arm had a jackhammer mounted on top of it.It's head looked like a big jaw brute wearing a construction worker yellow helmet and a blue visor.  


"Good job Descon."Said Basilicus as he entered followed by Denko,the Rockers and Sullah.  


**Vital Stats**  
DEM-14315  
Descon, Demolition -type  
Medafighter:Rocker Rod  
Special Attack:Destruction  


  


"Thank you sir."Replied the Medabot in a strangely high pitched and out of place voice.  


Basilicus looked around at the old creaking house,it was about 200 years old and made in a Victorian style.It had been abandonned for years and Basilicus found that gloomy house perfect for his headquarter.In the living room he spotted a big chair where the light shone in from the planks blocking the windows.He sat there like it was his throne and then look at his followers.He had Denko,his 'Medafighter',the three Rockers, Mike,Rod and Jake, their Medabots Descon and Sullah and soon he will have to control Denko's father and Jake will get a Medabot as well.  


"Now...listen up,here are my orders...Jake,you go sell the Medaparts we won so you can afford a new Medabot...Rod and Mike I want you to keep Robattling as many people as you can and report to me any sign of an _Ishkara_...Denko,we will go see your father together,I don't want him to get suspiscious,so I will make him...one of ours.Understood?"Ordered the evil Medabot.  


"Yes Master...but...what IS an _Ishkara_?"Replied Mike.  


"Off course...you don't know...An _Ishkara_ is a perfect marriage of technology and what you might call 'magic',it was use back in my time by mages,they were putting a part of their powers in it.I was a Mage as well,but I decided to steal all the _Ishkara_ I could in order to steal their powers and become stronger...I was seeing big,I wanted to control the world...those foolish mages of the high counsil didn't like my method,they had powers and weren't using it!When they caught me they trapped me in the object of my desire....But now I am back and better than ever,this body is almost eternal!HAHAHAHAHA!I realise your scientist have tried to copy _Ishakras_ but they were only able to copy the technological part of it,and maybe improved on it...but they are worthless to me...unless they are in a faithful Medabots that can help me find real ones.Denko didn't know the diference betweem my REAL _Ishkara_ and a pale copy...so it is possible other made the same mistake.There was thousands of those in my time I'm sure more than one survived.Those this answer your question?"Answered Basilicus.  


"Yes.Thank you Master."Nodded Mike as he and his other gang member left the house.  


"Good...now Denko,let's go see you dear daddy."Stated the evil Basilicus.  


-----------  


After a quick trip home for a snack,Ikki,Erika, Metabee and Brass met back at school before going on search for the Rockers Gang.Erika's sources had report sighting of the dreaded trio in the wealthiest part of the town,near Rosewood Private School.The four friends were actually walking near it and Ikki kept looking around nervously.  


"That's the spirit Ikki!Stay alert and ready to robattle!"Smiled Erika.  


"I'm not alert,I'm just looking for Karen."Replied Ikki.  


"WHAT?!"Asked Erika,looking very pissed.  


"Hey...isn't that Koji and Sumilodon over there?"Interrupted Brass at the right time,pointing ahead.  


It was true.Koji was facing someboyd in a Robattle.The others couldn't see who was the other Medafighter,as he was hidden by a tree,but they could see Sumilodon in a dead-lock with a shiny Medabot with a sword.  


"Wow!I've never seen someboyd hold Sumilodon like that before."Said Ikki,amazed.  


"Off course you did!What about me?"Replied Metabee  


"You can win but you would never have a chance in close combat like that."Explained Ikki.  


"Says who?"Grumbled Metabee crossing his arm over his chest.  


"Com'on!Let's go check it out!"Ordered Erika dragging Ikki toward the Robattle.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_ What's going to happen with Basilicus and the Rockers? Who is the Medafighter of this mysterious Medabot? Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	3. New Medabot, New Friends

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!  
_

Note from the Author: The new characters I introduce in this part aren't self-insertion characters.  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 3**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Ikki and Erika, acompagnied by their Medabots, were on the hunt for the Rockers when they found Koji and Sumilodon in a Robattle.What was odd was that Sumilodon was in a deadlock with his opponent!The four friends rushed toward the Robattle.The opposing Medabot looked like a knight in shiny silvery armor weilding a strong looking shield and a medieval sword.He was blocking Sumilodon's sword-claw with his own while his shield was protecting him from any punch.His open visor was showing two blue Medabot eyes deep in his dark head.Right now the two Medabot were trying to push the other away.Sumilodon hand his hand straight on the other's sheild and they were both emiting grunting sound.  


"It's a Knight -type!"Said Ikki as they got closer.  


As they got closer they finally caught a glimpse of the opposing Medafighter.It was a blond girl about the kid's age with hair going down from a red cap down to her middle back.She was wearing a red sleevless top with a white skirt and at her waist was tied a grey sweater.She was glaring toward Koji who was staring back at her.  


"Don't give up Gallahaste!"She ordered with lots of assurance  


**Vital Stats**  
KNT-8829  
Gallahaste, Knight -type  
Medafighter: Gwen  
Special Attack: Sword  


Ikki,Eriak,Metabee and Brass stopped near the battleThe battle was a very close match and it showed because the two Medafighter and two Medabots didn't noticed the four audiance members.Ikki and Metabee were closely checking Sumilodon and Koji's way to fight while Erika was taking pictures.Suddenly Gallahaste was able to push Sumilodon back,who didn't take long before charging back.Gallahaste stopped another sword blow with his shield before taking a swing of his own,focring Sumilodon back again.The two Medabots then started to exchange sword blow.  


"I don't get it..."Commented Ikki.  


"KEEP IT UP GALLAHASTE!"Shouted the mystery girl.  


"What do you mean Ikki?"Asked Erika.  


"A Knight-type Medabots isn't usually that great...it's only possible advantage over other Medabots is his shield,wich is almost impenetrable...but what makes them very special,is that the level of the Medabot depends on the quality of it's Medal,even more than usually.If this guy can hold out against Sumilodon he probably got a very good Medal,and him and his MEdafighter must have a lot of experience."Explained the boy.  


"Wow.You are smart mister Ikki."Said Brass.  


"Not as smart as me but, hey!Nobody's perfect!"Boasted Metabee.  


In a loud klank,Gallahaste blocked one of Sumilodon's punch before dashing forward,destabilising Sumilodon just enough to deliver a powerful sword blow.Before he could get back up,the shiny Medabot walked over and put his sword at Sumilodon's neck.  


"I believe good sire that I am victorious."Declared Gallahaste with a heavy medieval knight style.  


"Allright you won."Sighed Koji,going over Sumilodon.  


"Great job Gallahaste!"Congratulated the girl.  


"Yeah great Robattle."Said Ikki as he and the rest went over the two Medafighter.  


"What are YOU doing here?"Asked Koji to Ikki.  


"We're here to investigate mind you."Stated Erika.  


"Hi,I'm Ikki,this is Erika,Metabee and Brass."Continued Ikki,holding out his hand to the girl.  


"Hi!I'm Gwen and I think you know this is Gallahaste."Answered the girl in a cheerful tone.  


"Greetings."Added Gallahaste,holding his hand to Metabee.  


"Yo.Great Robattle.exept me I've never seen anyone handling Sumilodon like that."Replied the yellow Medabot,shaking hand with his counterpart.  


"He just took me by surprise."Contested Sumilodon while Gallahaste bent on one knee to 'kiss' Brass's hand gallantly. 

"So you said you were investigating something,I'm sorry if I'm curious but about what?"Asked Gwen to Erika.  


"We heard a gang known as the Rockers was back to causing trouble and my sources say they were sean around here.Ikki faught them before and if he can win in a Robattle again,it'll make a great scoop for the school newspaper."Answered Erika.  


"Oh...I heard of them."Nodded Gwen.  


"Yes...those infamous brigand are agressing innocent people,I can't stand such pratice!Please,allow me to accompany you on your journalistic crusade!"Declared Gallahaste,sounding very heroically.  


"We can't imposed ourself on those people Gallahaste."Sweatdropped Gwen.  


"But Lady Gwen,we cannot let those varmint roam the ways of our city!"Replied the Knight-type Medabot.  


"He's as stubborn as you Metabee."Whispered Brass to her fellow Medabot who facefaulted at the comment.  


"Maybe so but I don't speak as odd as him!"He replied,whispering as well  
. 

"Maybe but I think he's very gallant."Added Brass  
. 

"Well if you three commoners have no more buisness with me,I will go back to my buisness!"Said Koji.  


"Yeah bye Koji."Simply replied Ikki as his rival and fellow Dr. Aki apprantice left the scene,still feeling humiliated by his defeat."You know Gwen we wouldn't mind you two's help."Continued Ikki.  


"Yeah,the Rockers usually have three Medabots,and with Gallahaste that would make three."Added Erika.  


"That do sounds like fun...give me a chance to call my mom."Decided Gwen.  


"Exellent!"Cheered Gallahaste, yet in a controlled manner.  


As Gwen,a girl they had just met, strudge over the nearest payphone,Ikki couldn't help but wonder about Gallahaste.He had incredible ability and personality for a relatively mediocre Medabots,but thinking about it,that was the same for Metabee.His abilities and personality were far over normal Medabots.He used to think it was a defect,but ever since he heard about Rare Medals he was starting to believe Metabee's Medal was actually rare...but he couldn't be sure of that because of the odd way he found it.Maybe Gallahaste had a Rare Medal of his own,he would need to ask his new found friend.  


"I told my mom I was going to hand with new friends and she said yes.You see we just moved here and she was worried about me.I don't see why,I got Gallahaste after all.Thanks anyway for letting us come along,it's very nice of you."Said Gwen as she came back from the telephone booth.  


"It's nothing,it's always a pleasure to meet good Medafighter.Maybe we could robattle one of these day."Replied Ikki.  


"Yeah!I'd like to take you on buddy."Added Metabee playfully.  


"I would be honor to duel with you Sir Metabee."Stated Gallahaste,making Metabee sweatdrop again as he was lot in Gallahaste's vocabulary.  


"I haven't seen you at school,do you go to Rosewood too?"Asked Erika as the growing group started to move again.  


"No,I only stay here to Robattle the Rosewood student to teach those rich guy some humility hehehe...my parents and I move from city to city too often and mom insisted on having me schooled at home...So my only friend has always been Gallahaste."Explained Gwen,not without emotion in her voice.  


"That's so sad."Simply said Ikki.  


"Don't worry for me!"Smiled Gwen."I'd really like to hear more about those Rockers and your other Robattle."  


"I got a list of opponent I got Meta-physical on!The first were the Rockers and I've gotten WAY better since..."Started Metabee,full of pride.  


"Metabee...she was asking ME!"Complained his Medafighter.  


And here they were again.The old "I'm my own Medabots" and "You wouldn't have done it without me" argument.Ikki reminded Metabee of his loss at the city robattle tournament while Metabee talked about his victory without instructions.Gwen was giggling while Erika was sweatdropping and Brass shaking her head again.  


"Are they always like that?"Inquired Gallahaste.  


"Sadly...yes."Admitted Erika.  


The gang wasn't aware of it,but somebody was watching them with interest from the other side of the street.It was Jake of the Rockers,now follower of Basilicus.He had recognized Metabee and Ikki and was now pondering with the idea that he might have an _ Ishkara_.But Jake wasn't ready to report yet,he wanted to get in the good grace of his new Master and maybe get a rank above his old boss, Mike.He smirked and looked at his new dark green Medawatch.His new Medabot was perfect to test out those kids's Medabots and see if they had an _Ishkara_, maybe even get revange!  


"Let's find a place for an ambush."He coldly said to himself.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Ikki,Erika and their new friend Gwen will find the scoop they are searching for?What is Jake going to do?Are Metabee and Gallahaste helder of Ishkaras?Don't miss the next chapter of ** Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	4. Sneaky Rat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 4**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Hisharo Utori arrived late that night.As he opened the door he found the house was abnormally dark and quiet.  


"DENKO!Are you there son?"Called the man,loosening his tie after hanging his coat.  


"I'm in the kitchen dad!"Replied Denko from the said room.  


Denko's father was worried about his son lately,in the past few days he became very introverted,ever since he got hiss new Medabots.He even had a report today that his son had skipped school.Mr. Utori always felt inadequate when dealing with his son.Ever since his wife passed away a few years ago,the distance had seamed to increase betweem him and his son,but the last few days were very diferent.The man rushed into the kitchen,but in the dark he didn't noticed the tended wire in the door frame.Denko's father felt to the ground and as he tried to got up,swearing a little,he found himself faced with his son's Medabot, Basilicus.  


"Hello sir."Said Basilicus,mocking obedient Medabot's tone of voice.  


With that,Basilicus put his finger on the man's forehead.Hisharo stoped for a moment,surprised by the attitude of the little machine.Suddenly a spot on his forehead flashed and his glare when dull.Basilicus started to chuckle evilly as Denko's father joined his troops of follower.  


------------  


Erika and Ikki had been telling Gwen about the Rockers and now they were moving on to their other adventures while they kept walking.As always, Ikki was bragging about his victory and the fact he was Dr. Aki's aprentice.  


"So then I ordered Metabee to fire missiles at HIMSELF since he couldn't hit Spidar..."He started,sounding very proud of himself.  


"Yeah and that's when I kicked Spidar's butt with my laser canon!"Continued Metabee,faking the battle as he leaped forward.  


"Showoffs."Commented Erika,shaking her head.  


"I don't know Miss Erika,I think their cute...in a way."Added Brass,sounding shy.  


Erika looked at her Medabot with a sly look.She couldn't believe what she was saying.Gwen seamed to find the scene funny while Gallahaste was listening as if it was another story in a book.The Knight Medabot had sheated his sword and was carrying his shield on his back.She had to admit,Ikki and Metabee were making quite a pair.  


"Do you think I could...meet Dr. Aki?"Asked Gwen timidly.  


"No problem!Me and Dr.Aki are like old pals!"Bragged Ikki.  


"Wow!That's so great."Their new friend replied. 

As they pass yet another tree on the sidewalk,they didn't noticed the man leaning on it,reading an old newspaper.The man looked at them through holes in the said paper,it was in fact Jake,the third Rocker.The three kids and three Medabots kept walking ,not aware of the trap they had walked in.  


"Go for it."Whipered the Rocker in his Medawatch.  


Suddenly a sewer cover behind the 6 friend shot high into the sky and a shape bursted out of it at incredible speed.  


"SEWER ROCKET!"It shouted.  


The form,who was in fact a Medabot,show three rockets from his arm mounted launcher toward the three Medabots.The three Medabots didn't had a chance to react and a big cloud of smoke that blocked the view of everybody burst out of the three explosions.The sneaky Medabot landed.It was mainly dark green and grey.It had broad round shoulder and large feet but a small waist.It didn't had much tight protection but it's chest looked massive.On his left arm he had two laser repeters while on his right arm he had a big rocket launcher.It's head was made to look like a rat's head with statelite dishes as ears,a cone shaped nose under two red eyes had two little antenas on each side and to finish the rat look it had a long thin tail.  


"Good job Sub-raider."Stated Jake as he came from his hiding spot before the smoke had cleared.  


**Vital Stats** RAT-39376  
Sub-Raider, Rat -type  
Medafighter: Rocker Jake  
Special Attack: Sewer Rocket  


Jake and Sub-Raider looked at the setling smoke.They saw Erika and Ikki at their Medabot's side.Brass looked ready to loose her Medal but Metabee was trying to get up.But Gallahaste was still standing proud!The shield on his back had protected him from the blow.  


"What's the big...IDEA?!?"Tried to shout Metabee,groaning to get up.  


"I just wanted to test you out."Declared Jake.  


"You're one of the Rockers!"Said Erika,who hadn't realised it at first because Jake was wearing relatively normal clothes,if they weren't all black.  


"So what?"Replied the Rocker.  


The kids couldn't help but notice the very odd look in his eyes,as if he was just a bad actor reading his role,or he was some sort of puppet who wasn't really talking by himself.Gallahaste draw his sword and took his shield from his back.Erika took her camera and started taking pictures.  


"Why do you have the desire to test us?"He asked agressively.  


"Simple,I wanted to know if you could Robattle!"Answered Jake.  


In fact,he was just trying to see if they had exeptionnal reflexes,but it turned out that Sub-Raider was too sneaky for any of them,so now he had decided to change his objective and now try to get some good Medaparts.  


"If it's...a Robattle you want...you're on!"Said Metabee,trying to get up.  


"No Sir Metabee.You are in no condition to fight,allow me to slay this foul underground beast!"Declared Gallahaste stepping in front of the KBT-Medabot.  


"Are you ready Lady Gwen?"Asked the Knight Medabot.  


"I am."Answered Gwen.  


"Well you're on!"Added Jake.  


"THEN IT'S AGREED!"Suddenly shouted Mr.Referee,poping his head out of the open sewer.  


"Who's that?"Asked Gwen as Mr.Referee climbed out of it and took position betweem the two Medafighters.  


"I officially declare this a submission Robattle betweem Sub-Raider and Gallahaste, and I, Mr. Referee, will act as referee!The rules are simple,the first Medabot to stop the other from functionning wins!the loser must then surrender one Medapart to the winner,for keeps!Medafighter ready?ROOOOO-BATTLE!"Called Mr. Referee.  


"I shall defeat you!Treacherous scoundrel!"Called Gallahaste getting into fighting position.  


"Yeah right!This time luck won't save you!"Replied Sub-Raider with his very sneaky voice.  


"ATTACK MODE!"Both Medafighter called at once.  


Sub-Raider started strong,aiming straight at Gallahaste and shooting with his laser canons.Gallahaste held his shield in front of him and charged forward,readying his sword to attack.All the laser shot were blocked by the Knight's shield,not harming him or slowing him.Gallahaste swung his sword toward Sub-Raider who just leaped backward,but he didn't had time to react as his shiny opponent leaped forward,shield first.Gallahaste tackled the Rat -type Medabot before he swung his sword again,this time hitting his opponent dead on his chest.  


"Wow...Gallahaste sure is going at it strong!"Commented Ikki.  


"Keep attack Gallahaste,don't give him a chance!"Ordered Gwen.  


Gallahaste then followed with a very fast serie of sword attacks,not letting Sub-Raider a chance to retaliate,forcing him to concentrate on avoiding the blows.Jake reallised he wasn't in control of the battle.  


"Sub-Raider!Shoot your rockets!"He ordered.  


"SEWER ROCKETS!"Shouted Sub-Raider.  


The attack exploded on Gallahaste's shield,it's strength forcing him backward and making him loose his defensive pose,his shield away his chest was open.Sub-Raider suddenly punched him with his repeter arms while shooting with his laser canons.The Knight Medabot was sent down to the ground by the surprise attack,loosing his shield when slamming to the ground.  


"Allright!Finish him off now!"Called Jake.  


Sub-Raider aimed his rocket launcher and got ready to fire.Everybody was very worried for Gallahaste,but as Sub-Raider was about to shoot,he rolled to his side toward his shield,but the RAT MEdabot had already ordered the rocket launching and they hit the ground instead of his opponent.Gallahaste leaped to his feet and tackled Sub-Raider.As the green Medabot was startled and tying not to fall into the open sewer hole, Gallahaste grabbed his sword and sliced powerfully.The hit was so strong that Sub-Raider was sent over the wide hole and crashed to the ground.Everybody stared at the downed Medabot for a minute before Mr. Referee declared:  


"Sub-Raider is unable to continue!The winner is Gallahaste!"  


"YEAH!WOOHOO!"Cheered the kids and the other Medabots.  


"You kids!Our new leader won't accept such an humiliation and he's gonna make you pay!"Declared Jake going over his downed Medabot.  


"New leader?"Asked Erika,very interested.  


"Enough babbling!You know the rules,give me a Medapart!"Said Gwen stepping next to Gallahaste.  


"Yeah right...See ya SUCKERS!"Just replied Jake,grabbing his MEdabot and Medal before taking off.  


"HEY!COME BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!"Said Gwen as she and Gallahaste went after the escaping Rocker.  


"This is very irregular."Commented Mr. Referee as he watched the rest of the gang following their friends,even Brass and Metabee who weren't fully recovered yet.  


As the chase began in the city's street and alley,a lone Medabot shook his head before leaving the tree he was perched on.Rokusho leapt from building to building with incredible agility before landing near the river and leaning down against a cement block next to a patch of wild flower,observing the butterflies on them.Suddenly a shadow was cast on his flowers,scaring the butterflies away.The wanderer looked up and found himself face to face with a dark colored Medabot.  


"My name is Basilicus,I'd like to talk with you."It said in a strange tone. 

**To be continued...**  


_What is it that Basilicus want with Rokusho?Will Gallahaste get the Medapart he deserve?Will Erika know who is the new leader of the Rockers?Don't miss the next chapter of** Unleashed Shadow !**_  



	5. Roberry in Progress

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 5**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gwen, Gallahaste, Erika, Brass, Ikki and Metabee had been chasing Jake for a few minutes now and they still hadn't reach him.He was surprisingly fast and he started ahead.As they ran on the riverside Metabee caught a familiar sight.It was Rokusho,but he wasn't alone like always,he was with some unknown Medabot that looked kinda like a bird but it had a snake tail.Metabee would have normally gone to ask who was with that Medabum but he was on the chase for a cheater so he couldn't waste time with simple curiosity.Metabee shrugged it off and kept running.  


-----------  


"What do you want to talk about?"Asked Rokusho.  


"First I'd like to know your name."Stated Basilicus.  


"My name is the only thing I have,so I can't give it away easily.So tell me what it is you want to talk about."Replied the wandering Medabot.  


"Allright then...I saw you leap from building to building,you have impressive agility,speed and strength...VERY impressive.I was wondering if you and your Medafighter would care to join my little group."Proposed the BSL Medabot.  


"I don't have a Medafighter...and I have no desire to join any group."Simply answered Rokusho,getting up.  


"No Medafighter?I didn't know it was possible...Still,think about it...I can offer you more than what you can imagine."Replied Basilicus.  


"Can you ressurect the past?Can you make disater that have already happened dissapear from History?"  


"..."  


"I tought so...then there is nothing you can offer me that I would desire.If you'll excuse me..."Finished Rokusho,getting ready to go.  


"You are missing an incredible chance to take control over the humans that treat you like toys!COME BACK HERE!"Called Basilicus as Rokusho leaped away,dissapearing from sight.  


"Hmm...I guess I will have to find a way to steal his _Ishkara_ then."Tought Basilicus.  


-------------  


"What...what...what way did he took?"Asked Gwen,completly out of breath.  


"I don't know Lady Gwen...I lost sight of his and his foul Medabeast."Declared Gallahaste.  


"We...we lost him?"Asked Erika,out of breath as well.  


"Sadly yes."Answered Gwen.  


"Darn!I guess you won't get your Medapart."Commented Metabee.  


"That must be dissapointing."Added Brass.  


"Don't worry kind lady,I don't really have desire for new parts,I just don't like when the rules are respected, but I thank you for your concern Lady Brass."Replied the Knight Medabot.  


"Kind lady..grhm...don't really have desire...blah blah blah."Grumbled Metabee,un heard by anybody.  


"Well...I hope you had the pictures you wanted Erika."Commented Ikki.  


"Yes!I got enough for a good article!I got some good pictures of you Gallahaste...I'll send you guys a copy once it's finished."She answered.  


"Thank you Erika,that's nice of you."Smiled Gwen. 

"So what do we do now?"Asked Metabee.  


"Want to go over the Hop-Mart?I bet Henry would be glad to meet Gwen and Gallahaste"Proposed Ikki.  


"That's a good idea Ikki!"Congratulated Erika.  


"That sound great,I was wondering if there was any good convenience store around here."Agreed the blond girl.  


"I'll lead the way!"Stated Metabee taking the lead.  


------------  


Night had fallen a few hours ago and everything was calm at the Riverside Medabot Museum.Two security Medabot met on their round and saluted each other.They looked like Dog type Medabots,but they were in fact a special version used by security and police forces. They were dark blue,almost black, and white. They looked like they were wearing a cap instead of the usual head, they had a silver security guard plaque on their chest and instead of a little goatee they had mustaches.  


**Vital Stats**  
DOG-WATCH  
Guardroids, Watch Dog-type  
Medafighter: Security guards  
Special Attack: Shooting  


Suddenly the entrace gate was cut to piece,creating a large gap into it.The two closest Guardroids rushed to the entrace.In the dark they a dark figure standing in front of the gap.  


"_Ycara Sogutis_"It called,shooting two dark beam from it's hand. 

The two Medabots were taken down and the figure kept walking toward the entrace of the museum.With a powerful punch the shape broke the glass of the entrace doors.It walked into the darken museum as the alarm rang loudly.Three watch dog Medabot suddenly blocked the corridor leaving to the Medal room.The shape stoped as the leading Guardroid called:   


"FREEZE!"  


"Get them guys."Said Basilicus sidestepping.  


"MEGA BLAZE!"Yelled Sullah launching himself at the leading Guardroid,his body surrounded by flames.  


"SEWER ROCKET!"Called Sub-Raider,shooting one of the other Medabot from the darkness.  


"SMASH!"Shouted Descon,throwing his chained wrecking ball into the last blocking Medabot.  


The three Medabots were down but not the humans guard that came rushing down the corridor,guns in hands.  


"You guys keep them busy,we got about 2 minutes before the cops arrive.I'll be there in a second."Ordered Basilicus,running toward the Medal room.  


Basilicus arrived in the darkned room and went over the large metalic casing with a small window.Inside it was an old Medal with a strange symbol.It looked a little rusted but looked in working condition.Basilicus smirked the best he could before slashing away at the metal casing.All he could manage to do was two large scratch.he growled before sending a powerful blast,making the small window blow to bits.He grabbed hold of the Medal that shone slightly in his hand.  


"My first _Ishkara_, perfect!"He chuckled.  


Basilicus rushed toward the exit and saw his three acolytes easily knocking out the last security guard.He couldn't help but apreciate the efficiency of his Medabots associate,better than his human followers could do.He signaled them to follow him as he passed by.They started to hear the siren of the police in the distance.  


"LET'S SPLIT UP!WE'LL MEET AT THE MANSION!"Ordered Basilicus,leaping on top of the wall surrounding the museum. 

As he leaped to a nearby tree he looked at Sub-Raider instinctively going for the sewers,his radar ears were allowing him to travel smoothly in total darkness, while Descon smash through another point of the wall and finally,Sullah just took off running as fast as he could before shooting in a nearby alley.  


Basilicus rushed through the park at incredible speed,barely leaving any footprint.Basilicus was fast but he wasn't that accurate and he tripped on a rock.The Basilisk Medabot fell to the ground and dropped his prize Medal.He cursed the rock as he got up to go grab his loot before the police realised where he went.Basilicus took hold of the Medal when suddenly a white foot slamed on his hand.He looked up to meet Rokusho's glare.  


"I won't let you go away with something that doesn't belong to you."Declared the wanderer.  


"Try to stop me!"Challanged Basilicus.  


**To be continued...**  


_Will Rokusho be able to get back the stolen Medal?Who will triumph in this battle?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  


_**NA:** HellRavenmon needs YOU dear readers, tell me in your reviews who you would want to win in a tournament: Metabee or Gallahaste.Thank you for your time!_  



	6. Sword Clash!Dark VS Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 6**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Basilicus stared into Rokusho's eyes.The wanderer wasn't going to let him go without a fight,even if he didn't like the idea, it was evident he was ready and so was the evil Medabot.  


"I should have known you were up to no good Basilicus when you talked to me about taking revange on humans.I can't allow you to steal this Rare Medal."Insisted Rokusho.  


"And I can't allow you to stop me!"Insisted Basilicus.  


Ever since becoming a Medabot, Basilicus had felt an instinctive attraction to one on one battles,but before battling,Basilicus had to free his hand from under Rokusho's feet.He took a swing at him with his razor sharp wing,forcing the wanderer to jump back to avoid the slicing hit.The Basilisk -type Medabot got up and was ready to take off but Rokusho's fist closed on his wrist.The two Medabots were linked by the Medal.Basilicus's main wing blade shot forward,forming a sword sticking from the side of his arm before he tried to strike his opponent.A fierce sword battle then start,Rokusho using his Chanbara sword and Basilicus his wing blade.  


Basilicus striked forward but Rokusho sidesteped before spining around and trying to strike by the other side, but his enemy spun around,starting a deadly dance were every enemy was trying to hit the other while avoiding the other's blade.From time to time the two opponent's weapon clashed together,resonating in the park.(Note:If you have seen the _Croutching Tiger,Hidden Dragon_ Mountain Dew ad,you would know what this battle look like...more or less).Evidently this was going nowhere,as the two Medabot's sword skill were almost equal.Rokusho decided to take action and pulled as hard as he could on Basilicus's wrist while stepping out of the way.To avoid being slamed down Basilicus had to step foward but when he spun around and his wrist was once again pulled,he couldn't help but drop the Medal.Basilicus spun around,sending his tail lashing to hit Rokusho,to avoid the whip-like hit,the wandering Medabot had to let go off his opponent.The two enemies then leaped away from each other to avoid any coming hit,the Medal on the ground betweem them. 

"No bad...You do have great skills just as I expected."Congratulated the evil Medabot.  


"Flatery will get you nowhere!"Declared the wandering Medabot before he charged forward. 

"_Ycara So_..."Started Basilicus. 

Rokusho had some sort of instinctive response, and he rolled to the side just as Basilicus was finishing his spell.  


"..._gutis_!!!" 

Rokusho avoided the blast of dark energy and jumped back to his feet before rushing with all his speed at Basilicus,a few feet away he leaped into the air,ready to crash down onto his enemy.Basilicus,in an incredible display of skill and strength, grabbed Rokusho's wrist and was able to throw him above himself as he felt down on his back.The wanderer was able to avoid crashing down and landing down on his feet.The evil Medabot launched toward the Medal but before he could reach it his enemie jumped on his back,tackling him down again.the two enemy then started to strugle and roll around on the ground.  


This struggling went on for minutes until Rokusho was on top and delivered a powerful headbutt to Basilicus as his beak was positionned down.The white Medabot used all his strength to shoot upward and off of his opponent.He took a dash toward the Medal still sitting on the ground when he was showered by small pieces of metal and a dark shapedswung by near the Medal before taking off again.Rokusho looked at his foot at the bad silver copy of Medal with an 'R' enbeded on it.The two Medabot heard an evil laugh and they looked up in a tree.  


"YOU!"Shouted Rokusho,recognizing none other than the Phantom Renegade up in that tree holding the Rare Medal.  


"That was very entertaining my little friends,I must say it was a bold roberry,but this Medal is mine now!"Declared the masked theif.  


"Get down HERE!This Medal is mine!"Roared Basilicus.  


"I'm sorry,but the Phantom Renegade never give back anything he stole,even to another thief...and I always leave the scene,with a BANG!"Said the Phantom Renegade before he jumped in the air and dissapeared in a powerful explosion.  


"GET BACK HERE YOU MASKED FREAK!"Shouted the BSL-type,shaking his fist at the sky.  


"I think you failed...at least I know the Phantom Renegade won't use that Medal for evil...it's more than I can tell about you."Added Rokusho,before leaving the scene where it was now useless to stay.  


"I'll get that _Ishkara_ back one day..."Growled Basilicus before leaving the park as well,the explosion had attracted police's attention.  


-------------  


Metabee's missile hit the Phoenix type Medabot dead on and the Medal sprung out of it's port.Ikki cheered as Mr. Referee declared Metabee the winner.The two friend celebrated their victory over one of Ikki's schoolmate.It was the second time Metabee defeated a Phoenix type and now he was happy because he got it's leg insted of it's flamethrower arm,and a Phoenix's leg are what enables it to float above the ground.  


Rokusho was on the school roof and he saw the Robattle.He wanted to talk to somebody and Ikki and Metabee were the only ones he could trust with what had happened the night before.Newspaper were all talking about the Medathiefs but nobody knew who they belonged to,in fact Rokusho didn't either but he was still worried about Basilicus.That Medabot was not only exeptionnal,he had something special about him.He was still wondering how he knew those strange words were gonna create a powerful blast he had to avoid.This was very confusing to the wandering Medabot,mixed in with the fact that he was one of the only two Medabots he knew that could dream...he was more determined than ever to find out what made him so special.He waited all day long, meditating on the school's roof until the bell finally rang and he lept away to meet up with his...no not friends...not really...his...acquaintances.  


"Rokusho!"Said Metabee as the 'Medabum' landed in their way.  


"What are you doing here?"Asked Ikki.  


"I need to...talk...And you are the only ones I trust enough."Admitted the lone Medabot.  


And so he told them about Basilicus,and his strange powers,as well as he odd attitude and mysterious proposition.It was evident to him that he was after Rare Medals,just like the Rubberobo Gang and the Phantom Renegade.  


"Everybody is after those Medals nowadays."Sighed Metabee.  


"Maybe that Basilicus works for the Rubberobo Gang."Proposed Ikki.  


"No...the Rubberobos usually do their work themself,beside Basilicus said 'My little group' and unless he was being sarcastic,the Rubberobo Gang isn't a small group...there was also something odd about him...when I was talking to him I had the same feeling as when I talk with you Metabee."Replied Rokusho.  


"What do you mean?What do I have that's so special?"Asked the said Medabot.  


"I can't quite tell...but I think we have something in common...all three of us...and we haven't fully realised it yet...I've been active far longer than you Metabee,so I got experience and developped my sense more than you, maybe one day you will develop that sixth sense as well.That's how I was able to track you down"Explained the Wanderer.  


"No way!"Just commented Ikki,fascinated by the strange Medabot.  


"Hey...did you said one of his accomplice was a RAT type Medabot?"Asked Metabee.  


"Yes...why is that important?"Answered Rokusho.  


"Because that Rocker had a RAT type!Maybe they're connected!"Realised the yellow Medabot.  


"Do you think Basilicus could belong to the Rockers?Or their mysterious new leader?"Proposed Ikki.  


"Well I don't think the Rockers are bright enough,so he probably belongs to their new leader."Commented Metabee.  


"I wonder if I should tell Erika...the police...or both?"Tought the boy.  


"Don't tell Erika,she'll send you on a wild goose chase again!"Joked his Medabot.  


"Do as you please...I for myself will track that mysterious Medabot down and see for myself."Declared Rokusho before leaving the scene in a flash.  


------------  


"This was a total WASTE OF TIME!"Cursed Basilicus,smashing his fist down on an old table and breaking it in two.  


"Calm down boss!"Pleaded Descon.  


"Yeah,we'll find other _Ishkaras_."Added Mike.  


"All humans...OUT!"Ordered the evil Medabot.  


All humans left in silence,leaving their Medabots Sullah,Descon and Sub-Raider behind.  


"Good...ever since I became a Medabot myself...I've realised how weak and pathetic humans can be...this newbody of mine is not only invicible,but it's almost...IMMORTAL!Once I get more power I'm going to get rid of my human followers...and we shall rules with our iron fists."Explained Basilicus.  


"That is a very interesting future,to say the least Master."Smiled Sub-Raider,as much as he could,with an evil tone to his voice.  


"But for now...we're gonna need them to stay undercover...Did any of you find anything about Rare Medals?"Continued the Meda-leader.  


"Actually yes..."Started Sullah,catching his leader's attention."Ever heard of Dr. Aki?" 

**To be continued...**  


_Why was Rokusho aware that Basilicus's strange word were an attack spell?What is the common link betweem Basilicus, Rokusho and Metabee?What will be Basilicus's next move?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  


_**NA:**** Don't forget to tell me in your reviews who you would want to win in a tournament: Gallahaste or Metabee.Thank you for your time.**_  



	7. Aki-dnapping (get it?)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**NA:** Don't forget to vote in your reviews for who you want to win in a Robattle betweem Gallahaste and Metabee, I need this for a later part and since I can't decide myself,I'll let my dear readers choose._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 7**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It was getting dark and the weather was cooling.But it wasn't cooling the robattling itch for Devon and Samantha.Devon still hadn't digest his defeat to Cyandog and Spyke,and he wanted revange,so he decided to take on the Screws Leader to repair his reputation. 

"You think YOU got what it takes to Robattle me and Peppercat?"Smugly asked Samantha.  


"Spyke's victory was just luck!Me and Kundar have been praticing his boomerang shooting skill and I'm sure your little kitty cat is no match for my Kurrea!"Replied the boy,stepping toward his future opponent.  


"Who you calling a kitty cat?"Growled Peppercat,taking a fighting position.  


"Bring it on!"Challanged Kundar with his austalian accent.  


The two Medafighter suddenly turn their head toward the entrace of the alley.The sounds of footstep was heard,in the dark they could make the shape of a man and a Medabot. 

"Those two are hot blooded for Medabots...I like that."Commented the Medabot.  


"Who are you?"Asked Devon 

"Your future master."Simply answered Basilicus,stepping into the street light's light,along with Mr. Utori. 

"WHAT?"All four asked. 

Suddenly the sound of shaking ground was heard.Four brownish metalic tentacles ending with three small claws bursted out of the ground around the Medafighters and Medabots,wrapping around them!A Medabot then bursted out of the asphalt with an horrible metalic roar!It was brownish and silvery.It had a large body with a drill on each shoulder and a sucking beast looking head with four black eyes.Each of it's big arm was ending with three tentacles, four of wich were already going into the ground and reappearing where their victims were wrapped.It's lower body was just a long tail that looked like it's tentacles but bigger.  


**Vital Stats**  
WRM-12909  
Landrager, Worm -type  
Medafighter: Hisharo Utori  
Special Attack: Underground Attack  


"Well done Landrager."Coldly declared Mr Utori.  


"Wha...what do you want?"Asked Devon trying to free himself of the monstreous Medabot's grip.  


"I'm sorry for this rude attack...but I just wanted to keep you in place...you see I'm...recruiting."Explained Basilicus,strudging toward the captives that Landrager was moving closer together.  


"Your Medabots looks very good...and I'm sure you'll see my way in a few seconds."The evil Medabot added,before touching the two Medafighter's forehead.  


"Now that the humans won't disobey...what about you my Medafriends?Up to a challange?How about taking control over humans instead of the contrary?"Asked Basilicus to Kundar and Peppercat.  


"I'll do whatever Miss Samantha want."Declared the red cat.  


"You're proposition sounds interesting mate.I guess I'll joined...for kicks."Answered Kundar. 

"Perfect...my ranks are growing well...now I'll tell you your role in my next plan...as soon as Landrager freed you."Added Basilicus,looking toward the said Medabot.  


Landrager freed the now mind-controlled humans and the two agreeing Medabots before he retracted into the ground with a beastial grunt.Basilicus then invited his new followers to follow him,dissapearing into the darkness of the coming night  


-------------  


It was a few days after the Museum break-in,on a nice warm Sunday afternoon.Gwen was very exited because she had just met the famous Dr. Aki,Ikki and Koji's master.Erika was there as well to film the two boy's training and Gwen also met Dr.Aki's niece, Karen.Koji wasn't really happy of seeing the only two person he knew that defeated him, fair and square in Robattle, to be friends like Ikki and Gwen seamed to have become in just a few days.Dr. Aki was really interested by Gallahaste's ability but he decided not to pry and look at his Medal...yet.Right now Koji and Ikki had to face each other in battle,but without using their weapons.So Koji had removed Sumilodon's sword.  


"This exercise is to develop your Medabot's hand to and capability and your strategy if your weapons are neutralised."Explained the two boy's mentor.  


"Isn't Sumilodon advantaged by his large fists and natural melee abilities?"Asked Gwen.  


"Maybe...but Sumilodon and Koji usually rely a lot on his sword,and thus they haven't train for punching,while Metabee got good punch naturally that can get very good when well trained.It really depends on experience and strategy."Replied the good Doctor.  


"Enough talk,let's get to it.Attack mode Sumilodon!"  


"Attack mode Metabee!"  


The two robots went head to head and started a fierce boxing match,smacking each other while Koji and Ikki were barking orders.Gallahaste and Dr. Aki were the only ones really watching the fight,as the girls were sitting a few meters away, discussing clothing!Neutranurse and Brass seamed to followed the conversation even if they weren't concerned.  


"This is an exiting duel."Commented Gallahaste in his usual knight-like tone.  


"Don't forget boys,boxing isn't about avoiding it,it's about enduring them.Yes it is a good robattle."Said Dr.Aki.  


"That's easy UH! For you to say...You're not the one UH! taking hit OH!"Complained Metabee.  


Both Medabots were unhappily taking hit and delivering them while Koji and Ikki only delivered damage to their vocal cords.Gallahaste was still following the fight with passion while the girl moved on to other subjects.Nobody had notice the head poking over the yard's wall.  


It was Sullah,standing over Sub-Raider's shoulder.The Fire Lizard leaped off his colleague and checked the team Basilicus had put under his orders.He was glad to get to order the three Rockers for a change.Descon and Sub-Raider were under his order as well and that was fine with the other two.  


"Allright...here is the plan...Descon you will smash through that wall and you go straight foward and place yourself betweem the girls and that phony Knight,while Sub-Raider and me go to face the oldie Hercules Beetle and the Sabertooth tiger so they don't pose us problems.You three will have about ten seconds to fire that net-gun to catch the Doctor.You run in,grab him and run out.We'll stop those kid's Medabots if they pose any trouble!"Instructed Sullah. 

"Aye Sir!"his troop declared as one.  


"Then...Let's go!"Declared the field commander,setting his head ablaze.  


---------------  


"Com'on Metabee!Don't give up now!"Complained Dr. Aki. 

That's when the yard wall was blowned apart,blasting a big cloud of dust forward.In a flash,Descon had moved betweem Gallahaste and the girls while a net was thrown above and around Dr. Aki.  


"DOCTOR!"Yelled Koji and Ikki,but before they could act Sub-Raider and Sullah moved into position.  


"YOU!"Growled Ikki,recognizing the Rockers as they moved in through the dissipating dust cloud to grab the captive Doctor.  


"We're taking the doctor away!And you're not gonna stop us!"Declared Sullah.  


"See ya kids!"Sneered Mike,as he and his gang lifted Dr. Aki and bolted toward the gap.  


"STOP!"Shouted Gallahaste before Descon blocked his way.  


"Look like we don't have a choice."Said Koji looking at the three Medabots stoping their own. 

"Stay back miss Karen."Said Neutranurse,she knew a Robattle was coming.  


"I'll take the Rat,you take the burning guy."Said Metabee to Sumilodon.  


"It appears you will be my opponent."Said Gallahaste to Descon.  


"ATTACK MODE!"Koji,Ikki,Gwen, and Sullah yelled all together.  


Metabee yelled in rage as he blasted away at Sub-Raider who rolled to the side and shot with his own laser canon.Sumilodon leaped foward to smack his fist in Sullah's face.Gallahaste charged forward,his sword ready to strike.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Will Sumilodon,Metabee and Gallahaste suceed in defeating the evil Meda-trio?Will Ikki and gang save Dr. Aki from the Rocker's clutch?Where in the plan Samantha and Devon actually fits?Don't miss the next chapter of ** Unleashed Shaddow!**_  


How's that for a tensed cliffhanger?  



	8. Triple Fight!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**NA:** Don't forget to vote in your reviews for who you want to win in a Robattle betweem Gallahaste and Metabee, I need this for a later part and since I can't decide myself,I'll let my dear readers choose._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 8**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Metabee and Sub-Raider were running in circle,shooting at each other with their lasers.None of them were able to hit the other.Sub-Raider shot his Sewer Rockets but Metabee leaped away, he was thrown to the ground by the explosion.The yellow Medabot gasped, jumping to his feet before another shot of rockets hit him.  


In the meantime Sumilodon had charged at Sullah,having only his bare fist to attack since his sword had been removed.The Sabre-tooth tiger was in the air,about to land on Sullah when his whole body suddenly burst into flames.Sumilodon screamed in fear as the two Medabot felt to the ground and trashed around,Sullah snickering as he held his opponent closer.  


Gallahaste brought his sword down on Descon.The Demolition Medabot blocked the blow with his jackhammer,but it wasn't without damage because the sharp blade sectionned an hydrolic tube,rendering the mechanism useless.Descon retaliated with a powerful punch of his wrecking ball arm,sending Gallahaste away.But the strength of the hit wasn't strong enough to douse the knight's will.Shield high the shiny knight charged forward under Gwen's order,his sword ready. 

"Metabee!Time to stop fooling around,try to hit him with your lasers and then use your missiles!"Ordered Ikki.  


Metabee circled around his opponent,shooting at him with all his might while Sub-Raider was doing the same.Once again they were lock in a balley of dodges and blasts.That's when Sub-Raider stepped on some of the tile covering a part of the Doc's yard and Ikki had a great idea.  


"AIM FOR THE TILES AHEAD OF HIM!"he quickly ordered. 

Metabee shot the tiles,breaking them into big pieces.Unable to fight the momento,Sub-Raider tripped and fell to the ground.  


"SEEKER MISSILES!"Shouted Metabee,shooting twin missiles straight at Sub-Raider. 

Sumilodon was struggling to get free of his blazing enemy before the heat would make too much damage.Suddenly a blast of laser hit Sullah and Sumilodon took the chance to headbutt his opponent off.As he stood up he looked back to see Brass running towards him,avoiding Metabee who was at that point in his dance with Sub-Raider.  


"I don't need help Erika!I'll prove it to ya!Transport Medapart!"Declared Koji.  


The beam was shot toward Sumilodon's useless sword arm and it was soon replaced by a CAR -type's missile launcher arm.Brass had kept firing at Sullah,forcing him to block most with his clawed arm and flamethrower.The Fire Lizard Medabot was backing off and literally loosing his fire.  


"FINISH HIM!"Ordered Koji.  


"Missile LAUNCHED!"Called Sumilodon,shooting toward Sullah.  


Gallahaste shouted a warcry as he charged forward,shield held up to block any attack.Descon yelled his usual "SMASH" and thrown his wrecking ball toward Gallahaste.As per Gwen's order the knight leaped high into the air above the attack.Descon looked up as Gallahaste blocked the sun before falling down,sword first.In a loud metalic clank Gallahaste was at Descon's foot,his sword to the ground.  


The scene held still for a moment before in an electrical crackle,Descon's wrecking ball shooting arm felt to the ground,severed.  


Metabee's twin missile hit Sub-Raider dead on creation a large dust cloud.At the exact same time a similar dust cloud was created when Sumilodon's missile hit Sullah dead on.  


Descon rolled away in fear of the shiny knight Medabot before him.The two dust cloud settled and Sullah and Sub-Raider stood up with dificulties,damage all over their bodies.  


"Time for a strategic retreat."Grunted Sullah,bolting as fast as he could toward the breach.  


It wasn't long before Sub-Raider and Descon followed as well.Metabee and Sumilodon raced after them but all they find was an opened sewer hole in the street,opening to the dark underground maze none of them would be able to follow a RAT type.They returned to the yard.Karen had already runned inside the house to call the police.  


"We won..."Stated Ikki.  


"But THEY succeeded,it took us too long the Rockers are probably miles away by now.All we can do now is wait for the police."Sighed Koji.  


"Maybe not."Said Rokusho who suddenly apeared out of nowhere,startling everybody.  


"AH!Don't startle us like that...who are you?"Asked Gwen.  


"Rokusho!"Replied Metabee,answering the question while reacting to the Wanderer's presence.  


"I know where their hideout is!I followed Basilicus the other night and I'm sure that's where they took the doctor!We have to hurry before they have a chance to harm him!"Explained Rokusho.  


"But what about the police?"Asked Erika.  


"It's allright,I'll stay here and wait for them,you guys go ahead...please save my Uncle."Said Karen who just came back from calling the police.  


"And I'll stay here to protect miss Karen."Added Neutranurse.  


"Allright...then it's settled...I don't think their Medabots are gonna be any trouble and I don't think this Basilicus can take us all on at once!Rokusho, lead the way!"Declared Ikki,acting all leader like.  


"Who died and made you the leader?"Groaned Koji.  


"Com'on!No time to waste!"Called Rokusho,already racing toward the breach.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will the kids be able to save Dr. Aki?Will Basilicus be any trouble?What is going to happen once they reached the Rocker's hideout?What will the bad guys do to the Doctor?Don't miss the next chapter of ** Unleashed Shadow!**_  


_**NB:**I hope you all liked this battle filled chapter.Now that it's evident you all want to see Metabee win,I'd like to know if you want me to keep Sullah,Descon,Sub-Raider around for a while or not (and Landrager,but if I keep the others he stay,but you can't judge him yet).I will create new Medabots anyway to add to Basilicus's troop,but I want to know if my readers like those guys.Thank you for your time._  



	9. Racin' to the rescue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I am not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**NA:** Now that it's evident you all want to see Metabee win,I'd like to know if you want me to keep Sullah,Descon,Sub-Raider around for a while or not (and Landrager,but if I keep the others he stay,but you can't judge him yet).I will create new Medabots anyway to add to Basilicus's troop,but I want to know if my readers like those guys.Thank you for your time._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 9**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Henry was calmly sipping a drink next to the Hop-Mart's door.The afternoon wasn't very busy so the clerk decided to take a breather and stepped out to drink his soda until customers would come.He was about to go back inside to thrown his empty soda can when he saw the gang,running down the street, Rokusho in front.  


"HEY!What's going on?"The young man asked as Rokusho,Ikki and Metabee dashed passed him.  


"Doctor Aki had just..."Started Koji running by Henry.  


"...been 'docnapped' by the Rockers!"Continued Gwen.  


"Rokusho know were they hide!"Finished Erika close in pursuit with her trusty camera and Brass in tow.  


"No way!"Just gasped Henry as the gang took a turn to the right and left his sight.  


"What's up with them?"Asked Sloan,startling the clerk.  


"AH!Sloan,Spyke...where's Samantha?"Asked Henry turning to see the two Screws alone with their Medabots.  


"We were about to ask you the same question.We were suppose to Robattle today but she never showed up!"Answered Spyke,sounding very worried.  


"Hmm...I smell trouble with a capital T...or should I say a B..."Said Henry to himself,rubbing his chin.  


---------------  


Dr. Aki was freed from his net for only a few seconds before he was tied up to a chair in the dark and damp victorian like mansion.The Rockers had brought him here for some unknown reason,but he was ready to bet it had something to do with Rare Medals.  


"What do you want with me?"He asked   


"Don't worry Doctor,all we want is your knowledge.For once you did a good job Rockers."Commented Basilicus as he calmly walked into the living room from an adjascent room along with Denko.  


"Who are you?"Asked the Doc.  


"I am your worse nightmare!Hahahahaha...seriously...I am the leader of this sorry bunch...Surprised Doc?I suppose you are...after all those pale copies you call 'Medals' don't create really interesting Medabots don't they?I'm sure you understand what I mean Doctor."Declared the evil Medabot,walking closer to his prisoner.  


"You brought me here for Medals?Why not just steal them?They are sold in every convinience stores."Scoffed Dr. Aki.  


"Oh but we both know those are nothing compared to what you called Rare Medals!I'm sure you do...after all you invented the mass-produced Medabot,you surely are responsible for those pathetic Medals.No matter how much you deny,when I'm done with you Wilbur Aki,I'm gonna know everything you know and I'll be able to find all the Rare Medals I need!"Said Basilicus.  


That's when Jake tried to hold, not very well, a laugh.Everybody turned to glare at him.  


"What's so funny?"Asked Mike.  


"His name's Wilbur Aki!If you write only his first name's first letter that makes W.Aki!Wacky!HAHAHAHAH!"Explained Jake before he started to laugh hysterically.  


"Oooh...I get it!HAHAHAHAHA!"Added Rod,starting to laugh as well while Mike groaned and went to answer the ringing phone.  


"Augh!See what I got to work with?I should have drained their knowledge like Denko boy here and his daddy...they wouldn't have kept their personality...but you don't know how tiring it can be to do that...anyway where was I?OH yes I was about to drain YOUR knowledge."Said Basilicus,snickering slightly.  


"Boss,it's for you."Interupted Mike,holding the phone to his leader.  


The Medabot sighed and almost ripped Mike's hand along the phone and brought it to his audio captor.  


"[Hey Boss,it's me Sub-Raider!We slowed those kids down enough but they gave us a pounding.Descon lost an arm!We won't be back yet.]"Said Sub-Raider on the other side of the line.  


"Well at least you slowed them down,this should leave us in peace for long enough.Where are you now?"Asked Basilicus.  


"[We're at the storage place we keep all the Medaparts we got so far.We're trying to find things to repair ourselfs.We should be back by tomorow morning.]"Answered the Rat Medabot.  


"Good...I'll see you then.Basilicus out!"Replied the Basilisk Medabot,cutting the communication.  


"It seams your little protegŽs are worthy opponents for my troops Dr. Aki."He then commented to his prisonner.  


"That is SO flattering coming from the crazy Medabot holding me prisonner!"Scoffed the Doctor sarcastically.  


"I AM NOT CRAZY!_**YCARA SOGURTIS**_!"Shouted Basilicus,angry, sending a blast of dark energy past a now frightened Doctor Aki.  


In all his years in Medabots making,he had never seen a Medabot with such power...even with a Rare Medal something like that was almost impossible...that Medabot had the knowledge to control his power and he was surely a master at it already.This was starting to get just a little bit scary,but he was confident of being rescued.  


"Hey boss...you know that white Medabot you fought after the museum heist?"Started Rod who was standing next to one of the condemned window.  


"Yeah...what about him?"Asked Basilicus,calming down.  


"Well...he's coming...and he got reinforcements!It's those kids again!I know those two,they defeated our Phoenix and Blackrams!"Answered the Rocker.  


"WHAT?Well don't worry...I got guards blocking the entrace."Replied the dark Medabot.  


--------------  


"That's just plain creepy!"Commented Ikki looking at the omminious form of the out of place victorian style abandonned mansion standing in front of him.  


They were standing on the long dendelion ravaged lawn right in front of the entrace door.It was evident the door had received a shock treatement to open and was later put back on.The only ornament of the yard was the small step stone alley and the dead rosebush in a corner,filled with thorns.  


"I...I bet it's...full of...spiders inside!"Said Koji shaking at the tought.  


"You might not have the chance to go inside,look!"Replied Sumilodon,pointing to the door that was slowly opening with a creaking sound. 

A man stepped out,he had a very blank expression to his face,totaly free of expresions,even worse than Jake's odd glare.He had a Medawatch around his wrist,he was a Medafighter!Soon a girl and a boy steped out as well.Nobody knew the man was Mr.Utogi,but it wasn't the same for two kids, that Erika and Ikki immediatly recognized.  


"Devon?Samanthat?What are you guys doing there???"Asked Ikki.  


"We are here to guard the door for out leader."Answered the man coldly.  


"You won't be able to reason with them blokes."Said Kundar in his Australian tone as he walked out of the house accompagnied by Peppercat.  


"You won't get pass us."She declared.  


"We don't have time for them!We have to save the Doc!MISSILE LAUNCHED!"Called Metabee.  


All five guards dodged out of the way of the incoming missile.It blowed the mansion's entrace step,making a huge cloud of smokes.Ikki,Metabee and Rokusho bolted through the cloud straight for the entrace.The rest of the gang tried to follow but suddenly a large brownish mass burst out of the ground in a roar!It was Landrager!  


"We won't let you go inside as easily.You are going to fight us."Stated the man,now standing behind the growling Landrager.  


"You're on!Think you can keep up Ladies?"Said Koji.  


"I'll take on Aussiebot over there,I saw him fight and I know what he can do!"Answered Erika.  


"I will smithe that monstrous subterrean Medabeast!You can count of it!"Declared Gallahaste,taking his sword out.  


"Seams like it's gonna be a round of cat dance for us...it's a shame we have to be opponent."Said Peppercat with a rather...seductive tone...looking over Sumilodon.  


As the three guardian Medabots and their opponent charged toward each other,Erika and Brass couldn't help but think about Metabee and Ikki.They were in there where none of them had any idea what was awaiting them.  


"_Be careful in there..._"The two girls toughts. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Ikki,Metabee and Rokusho reach Dr.Aki in time?Will Koji,Erika and Gwen suceed in Robattling Landrager,Kundar and Peppercat?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  


NA:I'd like to wish a Merry Christmas to all my reader!And a Happy New Year as well.^_^ 


	10. Conclusion...for now

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**NA:** Now that it's evident you all want to see Metabee win,I'd like to know if you want me to keep Sullah,Descon,Sub-Raider around for a while or not (and Landrager,but if I keep the others he stay,but you can't judge him yet).I will create new Medabots anyway to add to Basilicus's troop,but I want to know if my readers like those guys.Thank you for your time._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 10**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Kundar launched his twin boomerangs toward Brass.The female Sailor type aimed and shot back the twin attack,but her opponent used it as a diversion and charged forward.He hit poor Brass right in her torso with his large fist,sending her flying to the ground.She lifted her upper body with difficulty to shoot at Kundar.It was a sweet revange for Brass to see the massive Medabots shaking under her blasts.  


Gallahaste charged forward while the growling Landrager threw one of his tentacles straight at him.The knight dodge the speeding metalic tentacle who slammed to the ground creation a small hole and kept charge.He leaped in the air as another one almost hit him.Sword held high Gallahaste felt to the ground and severed the first shot tentacle before he received a blow that was partially blocked by his shield from one of the remaining tentacles.Gallahaste was forced to back away from Landrager but he wasn't ready to give up yet.Ikki and Metabee might be in need of help and it was his duty as a Knight to help his friends.  


Sumilodon and Koji were playing it safe,the last battle had tired the Medabot and slightly damaged him as well.He still had burn marks over his body.Koji knew from Ikki that Peppercat was very fast and her Lightening Jab was very powerful.He decided to keep it safe and fight from a distance so he kept Sumilodon's rocket launcher there instead of calling his spare sword wielding arm.  


"Fire your missiles!"Ordered Koji.  


Sumilodon Executed the order but Peppercat ran toward him dodging the attack and attacking from the side.She leaped toward Sumilodon and grabbed his back,using him to push herself away after giving him a guick, but strong, schock,The tiger roared in pain as volts coursed through his metalic body.Peppercat landed and ran backward to avoid the swiping attack from Sumilodon.  


"She's fast...and Sumilodon isn't at full strength!What am I going to do?"Asked Koji to himself.  


------------------  


Ikki, Metabee and Rokusho ran inside the house and stopped at the entrace of the large living room.They saw the three Rockers and the Medabots known as Basilicus near the tied up Dr. Aki.  


"How did you get passed my guards?"Asked Basilicus,surprised to see the two Medabot and boy in the door.  


"Ikki!Look out for that Medabot!He's very dangerous!Get out of here while you can!"Called the doctor.  


"Yeah...Get out of here!"Shouted Mike.  


"We know Doctor.We're here to save you!"Replied lkki,ignoring the Rocker's comment.  


"So you are the kid that defeated my Rockers back when they had a Phoenix and two Blackrams?Well...welcome to my lair...I warn you,I'm not gonna let you 'save' the Doctor until he told me where to find rare medals!"Declared the evil Medabot.  


"YOU'RE The rocker's new leader???How is that possible?"Asked Ikki,very surprised.  


"I'm not your usual Medabot...that's all you need to know because once this is gonna be over your Medapals are gonna be junk and you will become one of my follower!So you came here to fight or not?"Answered Basilicus,taking a fighting stance,getting his blades ready.  


"YOU'RE ON!"Shouted Metabee,getting annoyed by the smug attitude of the Doc's captor,stepping forward into the living room.  


"Go for it Metabee!But watch out,if you shoot missiles in here you might end up making theh ouse collapse!"Warned Ikki.  


"COM'ON BOSS!GIVE HIM A LESSON!"Cheered the Rockers.  


Basilicus then charged at full speed toward Metabee,holding one hand in front of him while he readied his other arm to attack.Metabee hold out his laser repeaters and started to shoot directly at his opponent.Basilicus snicker as an invisible shield of dark energy blocked all hits and didn't even slowed him down.In a large swing Basilicus struck Metabee dead on the torso with incredible strength,sending him flying backward.Rokusho had to tackle Ikki out of the way as his Medabot flew by and slam right through the door to the reading room that was in front of the living room's empty door frame.  


"Warning!60% Damage to Body."Said the computerized voice of Ikki's Medawatch.  


"Hahahahaha!Still want to fight?"snickered Basilicus.  


He was stop snickering by a scream of rage.Metabee leaped out of the hole in the door,laser blasting away at the unsuspecting Basilicus who took a few hits before his shield apeared.Metabee kept going and readied his left shoulder for a powerful tackle.He hit the invisible shield with so much force that his opponent was forced to step back a few steps.  


"Warning!50% Damage to left shoulder."Stated the Medawatch. 

"AH!You damaged your shoulder more than you damamged me.You are a pathetic Medabot, bug-boy!"Mocked the evil Medabot,seeing Metabee clutch his shoulder.  


"I told you he was defective!"Added one of the Rocker.  


"GRAAAH!I AM NO DEFECTIVE!"Roared Metabee,shooting frantically toward Basilicus.  


The evil Medabot laughed and just held his hand up while standing his ground.The laser blasts were hitting the his shield aimlessly.It was way too easy.Suddenly something odd happened,as Metabee's fury got stronger and stronger,it looked like the blasts were...getting faster!Growing in speed while Metabee's scream was growing in decibel.  


"WHA...?"Started Basilicus before the laser shots suddenly broke his shield and a thousand of blasts hit him dead on,sending him flying to the ground.  


"Warning!Warning!80% Damamge to body.50% Damage to Left arm.45% Damamge to Right arm.30%Damage to legs."Stated Denko's Medawatch. 

"BOSS!"Screamed the Rockers as Metabee rushed toward his downed opponent.  


"Dude...I rock."Chuckled Metabee,holding his laser canon straight at Basilicus's face.  


"How...how...how is that POSSIBLE?How were you...able...to break my shield?"Asked Basilicus,still under the shock of the damamge he received.  


"I dunno but I was able to beat you and that's what counts."Added Metabee.  


"BOSS!"Once again screamed the Rockers,but this time they litterally jumped Metabee,tackling him off their leader before crushing him under their combined weight.  


"Good job humans!Denko!Give me your Medawatch!"Called the evil Medabot getting up.  


"Get off of him!"Called Ikki rushing to help his Medabot. 

Denko threw his Medawatch toward his master who grabbed it before he rushed to block Ikki's path.The boy didn't know what to do,and Denko's empty eyes were very destabilizing.Basilicus chuckled and went straight for Dr.Aki,hoping he could absorb the Doc's knowledge before running away.But Rokusho saw him and he leaped above the mass of Rockers and blocked his way.  


"Damaged as you are,you won't get passed me!I suggest you surrender."Stated the Wanderer.  


"Grrr...NEVER!You haven't sean the last of me."Growled Basilicus before rushing toward the window.  


With two large wing slices he jump through the comdemned windows,breaking through and landing outside,laughing evilly as he made his escape.  


---------------  


Brass leaped into the air and slammed her fist down on Kundar's hat before she spun around in mid air and blasted his right in the back,sending the Kurrea type down on the ground.Kundar quickly returned the situation to his advantage and slammed his fist into the soft ground and in a few seconds he had dissapeared under the ground!  


"Look out Brass,you don't know where he's gonna re-apear!"Said Erika worried.  


Inside sounds of Robattles were starting to be heard,mainly laser blasts.This was a good sign unless there was another Medabots with laser canons like Metabee.In the meantime Koji and Sumilodon were starting to be fed up.Peppercat had succeeded in schoking Sumilodon many times and always the same way.It was time to switch back to a proven formula.  


"Transport Medapart!"Called Koji,replacing Sumilodon's rocket launcher with a normal sword-claw weilding arm."Time to remember Dr.Aki's lesson about enduring hit!Let's go for close combat Sumilodon!"He then declared.  


Sumilodon charged with his sword,striking down on Peppercat who dodged skillfully,retaliating with a lightening jab.The Sabre-tooth Tiger then entered a frenzy of sword strikes,slicing left and right,all hit avoided by his quick Cat-type opponent.The two Medabots kept on trying to hit each other while avoiding the other's blow.They were litterally dancing around.Sumilodon had a lucky shot and sent Peppercat backward with a strong slice.  


Gallahaste avoided two tentacles that bursted out of the ground.With a quick retaliation,he sliced the first tentacle off but the other retracted into the ground.Gallahaste wasn't in the best position to attack,Landrager still have four tentacles,two were now in the ground while the other two were blocking acess to his body!The knight was looking around,hoping to see the attack before it burst from the ground.  


"Gallahaste...charge at his body,but get ready to jump and position your shield under your body at my signal."Expained Gwen who just had an idea.  


"Yes Lady Gwen."Agreed Gallahaste.  


He charged right at Landrager,sword ready to strike.Gwen was staring at the ground,waiting for a simple signal.A little rock bounced on the surface.That was a signal.  


"NOW!"Yelled Gwen.  


Gallahaste jumped in the air a split second before the tentacle burst out.It hit his shield with enough force that it sent the knight flying high into the air,far more than he could have hoped to leap.Landrager looked up,just to be blinded by the sun before Gallahaste landed,slicing at his body before going logger on his remaining tentacles,leaving the roaring Landrager with amputed arms.In a roar of rage Landrager slammed his tail into Gallahaste,sening the knight away from him.But it was just a lucky hit because his tail was his last weapon and it wasn't capable of reaching as far as his tentacles.  


That's when the laughing Basilicus bursted through the window and rushed passed the triple robattle.  


"LANDRAGER!KUNDAR!PEPPERCAT!GRAB YOUR MEDAWATCH AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"He shouted.  


Kundar bursted out of the ground near Devon before returning down into the ground with his Medawatch.Landrager's tail ripped his own Medawatch from Mr. Utori's arm before he dissapeared in the ground as well.Peppercat looked at the fleeing Basilicus then back at Samantha.She took a step toward her and then turn back toward her leader.  


"I QUIT!"She yelled.  


"TRAITOR!FEEL LUCKY I DON'T HAVE TIME TO MAKE YOU PAY!"Called Basilicus.  


"STOP HIM!"Declared Metabee,who had leaped through the same hole after being freed from the Rocker's hold.  


But as Brass,Gallahaste and Sumilodon went after him,a thick fog suddenly appeared to block their way and sight.All four Medabots stopped dead in their track.They had no chance of finding Basilicus in that fog,and Landrager and Kundar were underground where nobody could follow them.They had saved Dr.Aki,but the gang just made themself a new and dangerous enemy that was still at large.  


-----------------  


"Thank you for coming to my rescue kids,that was courageous of you all."Said Dr.Aki who just had been released.  


"That was nothing,they were barely a challange."Said Koji full of himself.  


"Then why was I beating you up for so long?"Asked Peppercat.  


"I wasn't at full power!"Replied Sumilodon.  


"That was very foolish of you two to go in there like that!"Complained Erika to Ikki.  


"YEAH!"Added Brass. 

Both girls were angry at Ikki and Metabee,they had put themself in danger and they didn't apreciate to be so worried.But it wasn't really the time for that,all the Medabots needed repairs,and they still had a bunch of humans on their hands.  


"What are we gonna do with them?"Asked Gwen,pointing to the tied up gang in the corner of the dark living room.  


"I don't know...They are under some sort of mind control."Answered Dr.Aki rubbing his chin toughtfull.  


"Allow me...I think I know a way to help them."Said Rokusho,surprising everybody. 

Rokusho went over the humans.As he passed by Gallahaste he looked at him strangely,but it wasn't the time to bother about a sixth sense.He stood over the humans and joined his hand into praying position.He closed his eyes and he started to..chant...a serie of words nobody had heard before.After a few minutes to repeating those words,Rokusho's whole body was glowing white.All the humans stopped moving for a few seconds before life returned to their eyes.Rokusho sighed and walked silently toward the window.  


"I have to go."Said Rokusho,obviously confused as well.  


"No...wait!Don't!"Called Dr.Aki,but it was too late,the wanderer had dissapeared.  


"Hey...what's going on?"Asked Mike.  


"What the...IKKI!YOU BETTER UNTIE ME NOW!"Raged Samantha.  


"Where are we?What happened?"Asked Devon.  


"Well...it's a long story..."Sweatdropped Ikki."And I think Erika is the best person to explain it all!"He added.  


"WHA...?Why don't you explained what happened and brag about your victory?"She replied.  


As the kids argued over who was to explained the freed humans what had happened,Peppercat went to release Samantha from her ropes.In the meantime Dr.Aki couldn't help but wonder what kind of secret Rokusho and Basilicus had uncovered and what the evil Medabot was planning right now.The sun was going down and it was time for everybody to go home and rest...or repair the damage in the Medabot's cases.  


-----------  


Basilicus,Kundar and Landrager had met up with Sullah,Descon and Sub-Raider in the little shack they used for Medaparts storing.Sullah was working on Basilicus's most damamged arm while he had replaced it by a random arm part.The evil Meda-leader wasn't happy to say the least.  


"At least you three had your Medawatch all along....GRAAAH!That Metabee...I'll get him one day...one thing for sure...he's got an _Ishkara_...One day I'll get my hands on his Medal!"Raged Basilicus.  


"Yeah boss...They wait until we're all back at full power...we're gonna KICK THEIR BUTT!The world will be OURS!"Said Sub-Raider.  


"YEAH!!"All the Medabots cheered.  


"Yes...we will."Smiled Basilicus,already planning his next move.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What kind power Rokusho and Metabee tapped into?What will be Basilicus's next move?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	11. What's up Doc?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 11**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gallahaste and Metabee silently crossed the schoolyard.The moon was at it's highest point of the night and the only sound was the sound of crickets chirping.They went behind the school and arrived near the little shack where they keep the school's bunny.There was a light shining inside.  


"So this is your secret lair Lord Metabee?"Asked Gallahaste as they walked toward the door.  


"Yeah...everybody should be there."Answered Metabee.  


They entered and found Brass,Peppercat,Cyandog and Totalizer sat around a crate taking place of a table.Brass was already distributing cards and there was two piles forming for the two new arrivant.  


"Cyandog,Totalizer,this is Gallahaste,Gallahaste, Cyandog and Totalizer."Said Metabee making the needed introduction.  


"Greetings.So you all meet here everyweek to play...poker?"Inquired the Knight,sitting on the ground like Metabee and the other.  


"Yes...it's one of the only time we get to be among ourself.The Principal's Medabot,Samurai,gave us the key to this place and he comes too from time to time,but his Medafighter is a lonely man so it'S not easy to get away."Explained Brass.  


"Good idea...But one might tought you would invite Sumilodon and Neutranurse."Added Gallahaste,taking his hand."So what do you use to bet?" 

"Sumilodon and Neutranurse live on the other side of town,it wouldn't be easy for them to come here.We use those plastic chip to bet,since we don't have a need for money."Answered Totalizer,pulling up a rack of poker chip and giving an equal amount to everybody.  


"Mainly we don't want our Medafighter to know about these meetings.Gimme two cards.I start with 20."Said Peppercat.  


"I understand...Not that Lady Gwen wouldn't understand but it is appealing to have a certain privacy.Three cards.I see your 20 and raise you by 5."Replied Gallahaste.  


"I don't see what you guys worry about.It's not like I tell everything to Ikki...sometime I don't get you guys with your 'mister', 'miss' and 'sir' and stuff.I just call Ikki, Ikki.I keep those,I see your 25 and I raise you by 10."Continued Metabee.  


"That's how we were programmed...I just can't imagine calling my Medafighter Spyke...it just feel odd.I owe him my existance after all.Give me 1 card.I see the 35,I add in 5."Explained Cyandog.  


"Personally,I just think it would be rude to call Lady Gwen by her first name.It is more of a personnal choice than an attitude programmed into me."Pointed Gallahaste.  


"That's same for me,just a choice."Agreed Metabee.  


"How can you guys fight your programming so easily?Give me four cards...Bah...I don't have anything...you Brass?"Continued Totalizer.  


"Hmm...I'll take 2 cards...hm...I see the 40 and raise you 10.Say Peppercat...got anything you can tell us about Basilicus?"Asked Brass.  


"I only worked for him for a big 18 hours...more or less.I just know that nut job was after Rare Medals.I see the 50 and raise you 20."Answered Peppercat.  


"I can't risk it...That evil Medabot is off with his army of darkness plotting another attempt at whatever they were planning.I cannot wait until I can defeat that foul Medabeast Landrager once and for all."Heorically declared Gallahaste.  


"Relax Gallah.Once this freak come out of hiding we're all gonna be there to kick his butt!"Added Peppercat,raising her fist in the air.  


"YEAH!"All the other Medabots cheered.  


"This is a very entertaining night...I am proud to be your friends."Said Gallahaste,his voice sounding as if he was smiling.  


"You talk weird but we're glad to have you along.Anyway,I see your 70 and raise it by 10 more."Replied Metabee,continuing the game.  


----------------  


"What do you think Dr.Aki want to tell us?"Asked Ikki as he and Koji were walking toward their mentor's house along with their Medabots.  


"How should I know?I only get my mind reader installed next week.Just be patient!"Replied the rich kid,obviously aiming to annoy his rival.  


"I bet the Doc just discovered he had a son...or that his twin brother is alive even tough everybody thougth he was dead in a plane crash...or both!Like in "The Pain of Love" last week!"Proposed Metabee.  


"YOU watch THAT?"Asked Sumilodon,sweatdropping.  


"Still not over your soap opera addiction?"Added Ikki.  


"NO!I..I don't!I was just...bored!Yeah bored and I stumble on it when channel surfin'!!!Soap operas are for wussies!"Replied Metabee,flailing his arm around as he denied his addiction.  


"Nevermind we're there."Pointed out Koji. 

The kids said hello to the cops that had been put to guard the Doc's house just in case since last week's event and they rang the bell.Karen was the one to open the door.  


"Hi Koji,Hi Ikki."She smiled,leatting the two boys and their Medabots inside.  


"Ka...Karen what are you doing here?"Asked Ikki,on the edge of melting. 

"Uncle told me it was getting dirty around here and I was getting bored so I decided to come clean up a little."She answered still smiling.  


"Hello Metabee,Hi Sumilodon."Said Neutranurse as she passed through the corridor."Dr.Aki is in his office and waiting for you."She added,looking at the boys.  


"Thank you Neutranurse...Do you know why your uncle called us here Karen?"Said Ikki.  


"No...he wanted to tell me too...com'on let's go see him."Answered Karen.  


The little group went over the Doc's office were the good Doctor was reading a book in a chair.When he noticed the kids he put his book down and stood up.  


"Ikki...Koji.I was waiting for you."He said.  


"While reading "The Rose Bloom: A Love Story" ?"Asked Metabee reading the book's title.  


"What I do in my free time is none of your buisness!Anyway...I called you here because I was invited to a Medabot Convention in a week and I tought it would be a good vacation for everybody and I'd like to thank all of you who helped me when I was kidnapped so I'm gonna invite you all to come with me and I'll even pay for transport and hotel!Not just you three but your friends Erika and Gwen as well!What do you think?"He explained.  


"Thank you Doctor!That sound cool."Said Koji.  


"Wow!Thanks!That's so cool!"Cheered Ikki.  


"Thank you Uncle Aki."Added Karen.  


"I can't believe it...that cheap cake is gonna pay for it all."Said Metabee to himself.  


"So where is this convention? Kyoto? Osaka? Kobe? Or maybe Okinawa?"Asked Ikki.  


"Actually it's further than that."Chuckle the Doctor.  


"So tell us,where?"Insisted Koji.  


"In Canada."finnally answer Dr.Aki. 

**To Be Continued...**

_Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	12. And off they go!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**NA**:I chose the place for the Medabot Convention simply because I wanted to be able to describe a place well,and what is the place we all know the best?Our hometown!So in this chapter I reveal my place of birth . _

**Unleashed Shadow,part 12**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


_The man was sitting on a stone bench,meditating.On two of the four wall of the long rectangular room, hexagonal screens were displaying random images of natural site from all around the world.The vein like network of optic fiber like material was slowly pulsating with a nice orangy glow.The atmosphere had been programmed to ease the meditation process.Suddenly,there was a low rumbling sound and the building started to shake slightly,then there was the knocks on the door,frantic knocks. _

"OPEN!OPEN THE DOOR MAGE MERADION!"Yelled a familiar voice as another tremor was felt. 

The man in white robes rushed to the twin doors and opened it,revealing two men in the traditionnal Warlord costume,one in silver and one in gold.They were the mage's best friends.Helios of the Gold Clan,a young and hotblooded warrior that has proven himself in battles many time and Tyrkanon of the Silver Clan,his brave and noble master.They were both proven Warlord that had awaken to their Antvaras,the Power of the Soul.They both looked very scared and out of breath. 

"What is happening my friends?What are those tremors I feel?"Inquired the Mage of the Ivory Clan. 

"It is heavenly punishement!A great fireball felt onto Mount Aractonos!The volcanoe has awaken!"Declared Helios. 

"We came as soon as we could,the mountain is already spitting it's flamming rocks!"Added Tyrkanon. 

"Hurry...to the 2th Harbor,I have a boat there we can escape to the Land of Phaoroh or the Land of Coatl I just need to grab..."Started Meradion. 

"The second Harbor was hit first...it's on fire...we were wondering if your flying machine was finished."Said the silver warrior shaking his head. 

"Oh no..."Mumbled Meradion,reviewing the faces of his friends in the Harbor. 

That's when a scream was heard from the street,it was a woman that was running down the said street,she was screaming about a stream of lava that was coming erupting in the village's square. 

"Time is of the essence...I only see one way to survive...to let our body behind!We can't let the knowledge of our people go to waste."Proposed the Mage,running further into his house,followed by his friends. 

"What do you mean Mage Meradion?"Asked Helios as they entered the mage laboratory. 

"We will put our soul into Ishkaras,once this crisis is over we will be recused by our peers."He answered,putting three hexagonal piece of metal into three out of 6 holders on a machine who's hull was made of stone. 

One had a sword engraved on it,the other two had odd looking larvae on them.Each had a roman letter engraved on it's upper part,A,B and K. 

"Are you not well my friends?How will they know we are in there?And is that even possible?I tought only the Antvara could be captured in Ishkaras!"Asked the Silver Master. 

"Helios,grab a scissel and note it on that stone slab while I get the machine ready.Don't worry,we did it succesfully for that megalomaniac Negaron."Answered the mage,as another tremor was felt. 

In a few minutes the machine was humming and many lights were blinking.The mage plugged in three metalic helmets.He distributed it to his friends before activating the machine. 

"In a few minutes our Antvara and memories will stay forever in these Ishkaras."He added while a much larger tremor was felt and the sounds of screams and a crushing hosue was heard,a firey rock had hit close to the house. 

"40% finished!"Said Meradion reading the device. 

There was a sudden noise and the entrace hall was blown to smitherins by a landing rock,all three friends were thrown to the ground,but their link to the machine was not sever,the house wasn't down yet and the transfert was still in progress. 

"5...55% finished..."Grunt the Mage. 

"LOOK UP!"Suddenly screamed Helios. 

The sight of a gigantic wave looming above them,the darkened smoke filled sky as background, was the last thing the three men saw.  


-------------------  


Rokusho awoke with a start.If he could sweat he was sure he would be covered with it at that point.The wanderer looked around.The stone house was gone,he was back in the old tree in the city park.He sighed loudly.Ever since that incident with Basilicus,he had been flooded by bits of memory of a forgotten past and that dream that he kept having...that dream.Something wasn't right...especially when he chanted that curing spell back at the mansion.  


"What...what was that dream?Was it...real?How...could it be?"Asked the Medabot to himself.  


Suddenly an earthquake occured,something common in Japan,but as always Rokusho could only shake in fear,his optic sensors closed.It soon was over,but not his fear.Ever since he had been activated,the wandering Medabot had been terrified of earthquakes,some sort of primal fear.He looked onto the rising sun, sighed and tried to return to sleep.  


-------------------  


Ikki was nervously trying to buckle his suit case.The last week had appeared VERY long.Not only did those news reporter harrased him even all the way to school,but the wait for the trip was unbearable.Once his parents had heard the news of the trip they quickly accepted,and his mom even asked Ikki to bring back maple syrup.Metabee kept repeating over and over that he couldn't believe Dr.Aki was paying all this...until he learned the trip was mostly financed by the Medabots Corporation,then he really became unstobable,repeating to anybody who care(or not) how CHEAP the rich Doctor was.  


The convention would be held at the Convention Center of Quebec City and Erika spent the whole week making reasearches on Canada and especially the city.It was THE day,they would soon be boarding a plane for a four hour trip to America.Erika told him that in the 20th Century it would have taken a LOT more time than that to travel all the way to the East coast of North-America,but after a week of waiting that trip looked like a few seconds.  


"You need help with that?"Asked Metabee coming in the room with his own suit case. 

"Augh...allright...What are YOU brining anyway?You don't need clothings or anything."Replied Ikki,stepping away from his filled luggage.  


"What do you mean I don't need anything?I got clothes too you know!I got my karate costume,the kimono I wore for the last Firefly festival and I got my rain coat just in case.I also got my kit to clean,repair and shine my Medaparts and I got some books for reading."He answered,suceeding where his Medafighter had failed.  


"I see..."Said Ikki.  


"IKKI!KAREN IS HERE TO GIVE YOU A LIFT TO THE AIRPORT!"Called Miss Tenryo from downstair. 

"WE'RE COMING MOM!"Ikki called back.  


"Dude!We're gonna ride the limo!"Commented Metabee,looking out the room's window.  


"With Karen!"Smiled Ikki.  


-----------------  


"Finally in the plane!"Said Metabee,sitting in his seat...ONE HOUR later.  


"Well it wouldn't have been that long if you had just accepted to travel like the other's Medabot, in storage."Sweatdropped Ikki,remembering the long search in each of Metabee's Medapart for smuggled good as he sat down as well.  


"I'm not just some sort of marchandise you can put in a crate!I'm not gonna eject my Medal!"Complained the Medabot,crossing his arms over his chest.  


Wich weren't his arms.Metabee couldn't take his normal head and arms Medaparts because of the weapons on them and Ikki was forced to use his only spare head, Mistyghost's, and Gwen was kind enough to let Metabee use Gallahaste's arms,wich were mostly useless without his sword and shield.Metabee wasn't charmed by the idea but as long as he didn't see himself he wouldn't mind,and if worse come to worse he could always punch. 

"Don't be so hard on him Ikki,Metabee just like his freedom."Commented the Doctor from the seat behind.  


"Yeah but I was hoping to sit next to Karen...now I'm stuck next to him."Mumbled Ikki out of hearring range of anybody else.  


Dr.Aki's company hadn't been cheap and payed all the kids first class place...well actually Koji paid for his own with his allowance,just to show off to Ikki.The seats were placed two by two and Karen decided to sit next to her uncle behind Ikki and Metabee while Erika and Gwen were together in front of the hotheaded duo and finnally Koji was alone in a seat behind Karen.Those first class places had everything.TV and phone in front with the usual platter,enough place to relaxe and very comfortable seats.Ikki knew he probably wouldn't know anything like that again in his life.  


"Say Dr.Aki...what was in that big crate you had put on the plane?"Asked Erika on the incomporated intercom system,designed so passengers could communicate with each others without distrubing others. 

"Oh that?Nothing,just Belzelga."Answered the Doc.  


"BELZELGA?!?"The gang,save Koji and Gwen, reacted.  


"Don't worry kids,he's just for showing at the convention, beside,without any bad guys controlling him there is no problem.I couldn't just go there without anything to show off right?Now just enjoy the flight kids."Added Dr.Aki.  


"_Attention all passenger_..."Started the pilot over the P.A. system."_Please fasten your seat belt and make sure your seat is in the upright position and your platter isn't down.We will soon be departing toward Quebec City,Canada with a stop in Toronto.We apologize for the delay due to security problem_..."He continued,making Ikki groaned in humiliation.  


And soon the plane was up in the air toward North-America.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What are those memories flooding Rokusho?What is his secret past?What adventures await our heroes in Canada?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	13. First day in town

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 13**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"_LOOK UP!_" 

Metabee awoke with a start,he just had some sort of nightmare.It felt strangely familiar and yet he couldn't remember anything from that dream...only that it was scary and familiar.He looked around,Ikki was asleep as well.He checked the time and realised he had slept for over an hour.  


"_Attention all passangers,we will soon land at Toronto Internationnal Airport,please fasten your seat belt, set your seat in the upright position and pull up your plater we will soon behin our descent.We will stay in Toronto for 30 minutes,enough time for those of you who need to to disembark and new passangers to embark.Thank you for your attention._"Called the pilot over the P.A. system. 

"YO!IKKI!Wake up!We're arriving in Toronto!"Called Metabee,shaking Ikki with Galahaste's hands.  


"UH!Wha?Metabee!Why'd you have to shake me like that?"Complained the boy.  


"You need to fasten your seat belt.That's what the pilot said!"Answered the Medabot.  


"Gah...allright...next time you travel in a crate!"Grumbled Ikki doing as asked and getting ready for the landing. 

It took about 15 minutes before the plane landed.The passangers that weren't changing planes weren't allowed off the plane,so Ikki and the gang were stucked inside for 30 minutes.  


"Say Doctor Aki...what is the name of the hotel we'll be staying at?"Asked Koji from way behind.  


"It's called the Hilton,it's right next to the congress center I choose it to I wouldn't have to rent a car."He answered.  


"Why not?The company wasn't paying and you tought it would be too much money?"Asked Metabee,feeling a 'cheapscake' insult coming.  


"No...it's just that in Canada they drive on the other side of the road and I didn't want to have trouble...beside most of the sights will be in walking distances...from what I heard."Replied the Doc.  


"He's right, according to my map we can walk all the way to the historical sites.They got about six museums not so far from it and the hotel is set atop a...shopping mall."Added Erika checking a small pad in her hand.  


"That sound cool...maybe I could spend the allowence money I saved so far and buy myself new Medaparts,with the exchange rate my money's worth more."Said Metabee,rubbing his borrowed hands together happily.  


"YOU get an allowance?!?Since when?"Asked Ikki,as surprised as everyone.  


"Your mom gives it to me when because I help her out around the house."The Medabot explained.  


"And how much do you get?"Inquired the boy.  


"Well...I don't like to speak about money in public so..."Started Metabee before whispering how much money he get in Ikki's hear.  


"WHAT!That's double what *I* GET!!!"Complained Ikki.  


"Maybe YOU should help more often around the house."Snickered Erika.  


Ikki groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.He looked out the window to pout in peace.The boy never liked how Metabee always ended up humiliating him or causing trouble. 

-----------------  


After the quick stop in Canada's metropole thay barely saw,it only took the plane carrying our heroes half an hour to reach the oldest city in North-America.Sadly it took the crew another hour to get through customs because of Metabee once again.But the gang were too jetlagged to worry about it right now.After retrieving their luggages and Medabots they went to get a cab.Doctor Aki had activated Belzelga to carry his luggages and he wasn't going without being noticed.  


"I hope you don't have any hard feeling about that Robattle were we threw you down a building."Asked Neutranurse to Belzelga.  


"Nah..."Simply grunted the devil Medabot. 

"This guy need a vocabulary upgrade."Joked Metabee,whispering in Ikki's hear,making his Medafighter chuckle.  


"UH?"Grunted Belzelga,turning toward the duo.  


"But he doesn't need better audio sensor."Said Ikki,sweatdropping as they both waved ridiculously at the Medabot.  


"TAXI!"Suddenly called Dr.Aki,waving at a nearby cab as they exited the airport's terminal. 

---------------  


Since one cab wasn't large enough for the whole gang, they had to take two.Before Ikki could secure a place with Karen,Koji beat him to the punch.So Erika,Gwen,Ikki and their Medabots shared the second cab while the others took the first.  


"I've been to Canada before,but it was on the west coast.This is completly diferent."Commented Gwen as the cab took off toward their hotel.  


"From what I read this city is the oldest in North-America and was founded in 1608...that's more than 500 years ago and it's the last city on this continent with fortifications."Explained Erika.  


"That's very interesting...what makes this Medabots convention so special that Dr. Aki decide to participate?"Asked Metabee,more interested in Robattles than by History.  


"This Medabots convention is the first one of the year where you can get previews of the products company are gonna sell in the next season."Answered Ikki.  


"So basically all we are gonna see will be seen by the public for the first time."Added Brass.  


"Yep!This will make a GREAT scoop when we go back home!This is gonna be great."Cheered Erika grasping her camera harder.  


"Relax...it's only starting tomorow."Sweatdropped Ikki.  


"Look over there,you can see the river!"Called Gwen,pointing out the window.  


Even tough it was a quick glimpse,the three kids and Medabots got a chance to see that the St.-Lawreance River's beauty wasn't exagerated.Soon they found themself surround by building,unable to see the river anymore.  


"I've been meaning to ask you guys...what's the story about that Belzelga?"Asked Gwen.  


"Didn't we told you?Well Belzelga is a prototype of the Medabots Corporation,he was stolen by a Rubberobo mole when we were visiting their headquarter,Ikki,Karen and I.We were forced to robattle him and he almost defeated us until we threw him down the building."Answered Erika.  


"And what makes him such a worthy opponent?"Inquired Gallahaste.  


"Belzelga is incredibly strong,he can take anyone of us down with one direct hit."Replied Brass.  


"Interesting,he could prove to be a formidable challange...Maybe the Doctor would agree to let him duel his creation."Commented the Knight Medabot.  


"No way man,he'd make trash outta ya!"Said Metabee,giving Gallahaste a friendly tap on the shoulder.  


"You forgot I have my trusty shield Lord Metabee."He replied,tapping his shield.  


"I don't know...I wouldn't want you to get gravely damaged."Worringly added Gwen.  


"Well I don't think it's gonna happen anytime soon anyway,the Doc's not gonna let Belzelga get damaged again like we did last time."Smiled Ikki.  


-------------------  


After getting to the hotel, the gang decided they should relax for the rest of the day.After a good meal they all retired to their rooms.Everybody got a room for themself and their Medabotsand that was just fine with all the kids.It was now around 10 PM and Metabee was reading in his bed while his Medafighter was snoozing.He had just finished a pasionate chapter of a romantic novel when he heard the unmistakable sound of grinding servos,it was a Medabot going through the hall.The KBT Medabot went to peek and outside and saw the familiar shape of Gallahaste,his sword sheeted and his shield straped to his back, going down the hall towards the elevators.  


"Hey Gallahaste,what are ya doin' here alone?"Asked Metabee,who had decided to tag along, as he barged in the elevator as it was closing.  


"I had a rather...unsettling...dream...so I have decided to go for a stroll in this historic city."Explained the knight in shining Medaparts.  


"Woh!You can dream too?No way!I tought me and Rokusho were the only Medabots who could dream!"Said Metabee,very schocked.  


"Interesting...Do you have any idea what sets us apart from the rest of our kind?"Inquired Gallahaste,feeling like something else was added to a large pile of question weighting on his mind.  


"No...we don't...what was so bugging you about that dream?"Replied the yellow bot.  


"What was...unsettling...was the fact that it felt familiar and yet when I woke up I couldn't recall any details...but I can tell it was about a disaster."Answered the knight.  


"Woh that's weird!I had that kind of thing happenin' to me as well..."Mused Metabee as the elevators doors opened at ground level.  


The two Medabots exitted the hotel unnoticed,staying in silence as they crossed the street and went over the d'Youville Square near one of the gates of the city walls.They walked around for a while before going to perch themself up on the walls were a promenade strip had been creatd.  


"Man...you think you know yourself and then you realise you have something special about yourself...What do you think is the link betweem us and Rokusho?And come to think of it...with that freak Basilicus?"Said Metabee,looking down on the street and sidewalk below.  


"Perhaps that haunting dream could shed some light on this tantilizing mystery."Replied Gallahaste.  


"What does 'tantilizing means?"Asked Metabee quickly.  


"Not sure,just seamed apropriate."Answered Gallahaste,leaving his accent for a second.  


"Ah...anyway maybe you're right...Maybe we should just forget about it for the moment and enjoy ourselves at the convention."Added the hercules beetle.  


The two Medabots then heard footsteps behind them and turned around.There was two skinheads in leather jacket staring at them.The two friends lept down from their stone seat and onto the large flat area behind the walls.  


"Lost your ways Medabots?Maybe we could call your owner."Sneered one of the skinhead with a tatoo on his forehead.  


"Metabee's his own Medabots!"Raged the hot headed Medabot.  


"Ooh..a Medabot with a back bone...Cool...I bet his medal would reach a good price on the market."Commented the second man.  


"If you ruffians expect to sale us on some kind of black market,you will have to be ready to fight for us.We shall not be taken easily!"Declared Gallahaste,unsheating his sword.  


"Oh but we ARE ready to fight!Transport Medabot!"Called the tatooed thug,showing off his black Medawatch before pressing the transport button. 

Betweem the Medabots,cornered against the edge of the city wall's top,and the humans,a mostly black Medabot apeared.It was sleak in design,it looked like it had a very dark green jacket and shoes.It's head was round with pointy black ears on the side.It was wearing a dark green cape with a black interior and it was holding a silver and blue cimitar in it's left hand.It's blue eyes flashed as the Skinhead slammed it's Medals in.  


**Vital Stats**  
DOW-6966  
Urden, Dark Elves -type  
Medafighter: Thugs  
Special Attack: Shadow Cape  


"Urden, get ready to kick some bot!"Ordered the thug.  


"Hey that's my line!Anyway you're ON!"Shouted Metabee.  


"I accept the challange."Added Gallahaste,pulling his shield and readying himself for battle.  


"You're in for a BIG surprise!Urden,Shadow Cape!"Then ordered the skinhead.  


Urden charged forward before grabbing his cape's shoulder with his free hand.In a grandiose movement he threw it in the air and to the two Medabots's surprise,the thing started to expand into some sort of dark dome.Before Metabee and Gallahaste could react they were trapped in total darkness.  


"HAHAHAHAHA!You're in our trap now!Urden can see in total darkness as easily as during the day!You don't have that luxury!You're done for!"Mocked the second skinhead thug. 

"I can't see him!"Complained Metabee."ARRG!"Just before being struck by a slicing blow in the chest.  


"Lord Metabee!Are you allright?"Asked Gallahaste,readying his sword and shield to block any attack.  


"Forget about me!Use your sword and get us rid of that darn cape!"Replied Metabee.  


"Right!"Agreed the knight.  


Gallahaste charged forward,not caring what direction as long as it was in a straight line.He held his sword before leaping into the air.In a large slice he cut a large gap in the fabric of the morphing cape.But as Gallahaste took a step back,the fabric reformed itself at frightening speed!Before he could comment or anything he was hit in the back by Urden's saber,sending him to the ground,groaning.  


"MWUAHAHAHA!Foolish Medabot!Urden's cape change form thanks to nanomachines!It can adapt to any terrain so you can't cut,blast or burn it open,unless you defeat our Medabot you won't get out of there!"Added Urden's Medafighter,laughing evily. 

**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happen to Metabee and Gallahaste?Can they succed in total darkness?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	14. Total Darkness,Total Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 14**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gallahaste was kicked in the side by Urden as he layed to the ground after the previous attack.In total darkness,Metabee could barely make out the sparks cause by Urden's cimitar as it slashed his downed comrade.Metabee raised his lasers and shot in the general direction.The short burst of light caused by the impact showed Urden being hit a few times.It was all the time Gallahaste needed to rolled away and return to his foot.  


"Lord Metabee?"He asked,getting ready to fend any attack.  


"I'm here...let me...reach to you..."Replied Metabee,holding his hand out.  


That was a mistake.Just as he touched Gallahaste's shield,Urden delivered a powerful blow to his extended arm.In a shout of pain,Metabee's repeater arm ceased functionning.Entering a frightening rage, he started shooting madly all around,luckily for Gallahaste,his shield was positionned to protect him.Their unseen opponent was hit by a volley of shot and as soon as he saw him Metabee tried to keep firing in the same direction,shouting angrily.But he still couldn't get an accurate lock,his laser shot weren't as fast on his remaining arm as with his repeaters and he could barely catch glimpse of Urden and the Dark Elves Medabot dodged out of the way.Metabee didn't stopped at that and kept firing around madly,causing smalls holes that quickly dissapeared in the cape's fabric.The two thugs had to dance around to avoid the few blasts that got toward them.  


"URDEN!Stop that mad-bot before he attracts attention!"Ordered the leader of the duo  


Urden didn't loose anytime to act and dilvered a powerful shoulder thrust into Metabee's back before slicing him once,two,three, FOUR times in a row!Gallahaste saw the sparks of the attacks fly and heard Metabee's painfilled shouts before the unmistakble sound of a falling medal!He was now all alone in this dark dome.Their fiendish enemy was sure to attack him now.He started to move around,swinging his sword in circle ,holding his shield for protection.He was concentrating all his energy in his audio sensor,trying to hear Urden's next move.He heard the sound of the wind,with a quick reaction he sucessfully blocked the coming blow,creating a small shower of sparks that allowed him to catch a glimpse of his opponent.  


"I shall NEVER surrender to FIENDISH COWARDS OF THE LIKES OF YOU!"Shouted Gallahaste,feeling as he was loosing his cool.  


"I won't let you take my comrade apart and pedle him on your black market!I will be victorious!I give you my words!"He then added.  


The brave Meda-knight was suddenly struck by a fast serie of cimitar strike,delivered in his exposed back.With a serie of strike and tackle,Gallahaste was sent to the ground,his sword leaving his hand.Something VERY odd happened at that moment.A large trucked passed nearby in an horrible sound,shaking the ground slightly.It seamed to jog something in Gallahaste's Memory.He groaned softly before getting on all four.  


"I...shall not...let my friend...in despair...as a knight...as a warlord...it is my duty to protect those who trust me!To me loyalty and honor are like the shining Silver Moon...their pure light shall...illuminate...DARKNESS!"He started to declare, slowly reaching to his sword before he shouted the last word of his sentance and got up.  


Before Urden's unbelieving optic sensor, Gallahaste's...'heart' seamed to shine with a shiny silvery light,illuminating the dark dome and blinding the mostly nocturnal Medabot.The glow seamed to slowly travel to the knight's sword as he took a fighting stance. 

"_LUNARIOS GLADIVARI!_"Shouted Gallahaste,charging forward. 

Urden couldn't counteract,Gallahaste slashed powerfully in vertical manner,sending Urden fly up in a fountain of silver sparks.The knight leaped in the air before delivering another powerful glowing sword glow and sending his opponent crashing to the ground.Urden's medal was ejected and his cape returned to normal shape before landing to cover his still shape.  


"Ho...ho...how is that possible?What was THAT?!"Asked the skinhead without a tatoo,as Gallahaste's sword was still glowing like a shining becon in the night.  


"I...suggest...you...leave."Said Gallahaste,almost panting,before he kicked Urden at the thug's feet,along with his medal.  


"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"Ordered the tatooed thug,grabbing his Medabot before they ran away.  


The glow dissapeared from the knight's sword and he went to put Metabee's medal back in his body.The Hercules Beetle's eyes flashed as he returned to the world of the activated.  


"Man...you...you beat him?How did you do it?"Asked Metabee,looking around.  


"Yes I did Lord Metabee but...I...I'm not sure how...I remember delivering the final blow but I'm not sure how I could see him...Maybe those repeated attacks somehow affected my circuitry."Answered Gallahaste.  


"Dude!We should go back to the hotel and get back in shape before Ikki and Gwen realise we're gone...they would go nuts."Added the yellow bot.  


"May I suggest that we do the best we can to repair ourself and tell Lady Gwen and Sir Ikki that we went for some sparring and that what caused the remaining dammage."Proposed Gallahaste.  


"Yeah...I don't want Ikki to bug me about getting scrapped by some low life night stalker!" 

-----------------  


Ikki and Gwen weren't too happy about their Medabots fighting each other and causing damage,but they weren't suspiscious or too much vexed by it all.After fixing the remaining damage and shining all their Medaparts,Metabee and Gallahaste were ready for the convention's oppening.Dr.Aki was invited to officially declare it open.The gang started to stroll around,looking at all the newest stuff.Dr.Aki activated Belzelga and the Devil -type Medabot was silently following the gang around along with the rest of the kid's Medabots.  


"What are those?"Asked Brass,pointing to a rack of cylindrical glass piece trapped between two metalic circular pieces.  


"Those Lady Brass are known as Memory Crystal.They are used to teach Medabots all sorts of interesting informations.I heard about it from the television.If a Medabot is equipped with the right Medapart,he or she can read those crystal.See this one teaches the basic of karate...sadly they are very expensive."Explained Gallahaste.  


"Maybe I should get some martial art crystals for Sumilodon."Said Koji looking at the display.  


Well you should be cautious Koji..."started Dr.Aki."Those things aren't made by the Medabots Corporation like Sumilodon,so you might not find a reader compatible with him...also there is no garuantee your Medabot will be able to effectively used what he learned.It's like reading a book,only the Medabot can't forget it,you need to practice tough,it's not an easy solution."He then added.  


"I still think it is worth a try...you,salesman,how much for a complete course of kempo?"Replied Koji,turning to the man in the booth.  


"For the whole set?From beginner to grand master...I can let them go for 1000 canadian dollar."Answered the man with a name tag with the name 'Paul' written on it. 

"1000?Man I'd prefer to buy real books for that price."Whispered Metabee to Ikki.  


"Yeah and you could share them with me."Added the boy.  


Koji paid for the set nevertheless,he had enough money for it.Ikki called him a showoff before they moved on the alleys.At one point they saw a booth that was blocked by a pair of western style doors.  


"What is that?What do they mean by 'Fully Functionnal Medabots'?"Asked Gwen,reading the panel next to the door.  


"Eh...It's not really for kids...Hey!Let's go check the latest Medabot fashion!"Nervously said Dr.Aki,pointing to a booth filed with all sort of small clothing.  


"Hmm...fully functionnal...hmm..."Mused Metabee,looking at the panel again.  


"METABEE!Come look at this."Called Brass,dragging him away.  


"What?"He asked.  


"Don't you think these costumes looks wonderful?"She asked pointing to a rack filled with dress, robes,hats and other kind of clothing accessory in the large booth.  


"I...guess so."Metabee replied.  


"_Attention all visitors!We are still taking entries to this year Medacon Tournament of tomorow for the next 20 minutes.If you wish to participate in our tournament to win a one-of-a-kind Golden Medapart,please present yourself at the front desk.Thank you for your attention._"Said a cheery women's voice over the P.A. system of the very large room.  


"A tournament!"React Ikki.  


"With a prize..."Continued Koji.  


"A Golden Medapart!"Finished Gwen.  


"Ikki!We GOT to enter that tournament!"Said Metabee.  


"We will too Gallahaste!"Declared Gwen.  


"You're not leaving ME behind."Added Koji.  


"You go there you three,I got a little presentation to do about Belzelga...let's say we meet at the entrace in an hour,that'll leave everybody time to go around...oh and stay clear of adult's only zones."Proposed the good Doctor.  


"Yeah,do that and we'll stay here to check some of these."Said Karen,as she and Erika were going around the Medafashion booth with their Medabots.  


"Allright!"Agreed everybody.  


"We're gonna kick some bot!"Chimed Metabee.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What has Gallahaste tapped into?What is wrong with his memory?Who will win the convoted Golden Medapart?Don't miss the next, battle filled, chapter of ** Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	15. First Round

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 15**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Basilicus was creeping through the bushes,he was followed by Descon and Sub-Raider.Kundar and Sullah were guarding their new hideout.They were walking, crouching, along the side of the west outer wall surronding the Museum of Technology.They were having a Medabot exhibition and Basilicus was suspecting the precense of a Rare Medal.The malevolent trio was doing it's best to stay silent and not to be seen.Suddenly there was the sound of snapping branches.  


"Descon,Sub-Raider was that one of you?"Whispered the Medaleader turning to look at his minions.  


"No boss!"Replied Sub-Raider in the same tone.  


"It wasn't me either!My thread crush the twigs."Added Descon.  


"Then who?"Asked Basilicus before somebody's head rammed his. 

"Hey!"Basilicus and that guy both said before getting back to their feet.  


The evil Medabot looked up and down,examining the human before him.He was wearing a clad black rubber costume,with an ugly golden zipper on the front.The costume was topped by a twin pair of antenna and the man was wearing sunglasses.He was rahter...ridiculous looking.A red haired woman with the same costume then stood up behind the man.  


"Who are you?"Asked Basilicus and the large man at the same time.  


"I am Basilicus,leader of the MedaMasters!"Boldly said Basilicus,taking the iniative.  


"Hey I heard of ya from the news!I am Squidgut and this is Gillgirl,we are of the Rubberobo Gang!And if you think your gonna nap that Rare Medal before us you're WRONG!You're on our turf little Medabots!"Retorked the man.  


"Oh really?"Replied the evil leader.  


--------------------  


It was finally time for the tournament!After waiting a WHOLE day,Gwen,Ikki and Koji were about to enter the Medacon Tournament with 29 other Medafighters.Gallahaste and Metabee were in the opposite side of the tournament while Sumilodon was close to Metabee.  


"Well Koji,I'll see you in Semi-final before I win this thing."Boasted Koji.  


"Then I'll see one of you in the final!"Added Gwen.  


"Ikki Tenryo?You're up now."Said one of the tournament's employee,pushing Ikki and Metabee toward the arena.  


"_Ladies and Gentleman!Please,welcome Ikki and Metabee!_"Said an annoucer over the speaker system around the hexagonal battle ground.  


Ikki and his Medabot entered the arena and waved at the modest crowd.There was a serie of TV camera.He had overheard somebody saying they were live on MedaTV, a Medabot specialised network.  


"_And their opponents..._"Continued the annnouncer.  


On the opposite side of the arena entered a man and his Medabot.The Medabot was mainly brown and black in color,it had basically no neck,very large shoulder and large flat feet,he also had a long round flat tailwith grid design engraved on it and it's left arm had a mean looking buzz saw instead of an arm.The man that followed looked like one of those sterotypical deep wood lugger with the rugged look,broad shoulder and checkered flannel shirt.  


"_..Chuck and his Medabot LumberJack!_"Completed the quite annoying anouncer.  


**Vital Stats**  
BVR-39376  
LumberJack, Beaver -type  
Medafighter: Chuck  
Special Attack: Buzz Saw  


"Well little japanese boy,let's see if your old clunker got what it take to take me and LumberJack.I got to warn ya,I'm the champ of my home town!"Bragged Chuck.  


"Well so are we!AND I'M NOT AN OLD CLUNKER!"Roared Metabee. 

"Medafighter ready?"Asked the referee as the two Medabots took their designated positions,"Medabots...ROBATTLE!" 

"Attack mode LumberJack!"Ordered the logger.  


The robotic beaver lounged forward,his buzz saw spinning madly in the air.Metabee leaped aside and started shooting straight at his opponent before he could reach him.But LumberJack was more agile than he looked,and stronger actually.He was able to fight inertia,jump in the air and used his only hand as a standing point to leap away from the blast and perform a back flip.This continued for a while,LumberJack charged forward, Metabee dodged, Metabee shot and Lumberjack dodged  


"Metabee!Don't just shoot at him he'll just flip again!Shoot at him then use your seeker missiles!" 

It was a simple tactic,but somehow,it made this robattle one of the shortest in the tournament's history.Metabee shot madly at LumberJack with his repeaters,forcing the beaver to perform his dodging flip again,and just as his hand touched the ground,he took the opportunity.  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!" 

The twin missiles flied in the air and impacted directly on LumberJack's chest at the exact moment he was flipping in the air.The most predictable time of vulnerability.The explosion sent the beaver Medabot flying through the air,slamming into his own Medafighter!Chuck was knocked down at the exact same time as his Medabot!  


"Function Ceased...and knock out...The winner is Metabee!"Declared the referee,sweatdropping.  


"Well done Ikki."Congratulated Dr.Aki as his apprantice returned backstage with a triumphant smile.  


"You were great Metabee."Added Brass.  


"I rock don't I?"He bragged.  


"You wouldn't rock that much without MY commands."Complained Ikki.  


"Please...don't start one of your petty argument,I'd like all the attention turned to My Robattle."Commented Koji who was going next.  


"_Please welcome Koji and Sumilodon!Also give a warm welcome to their opponents: Paul and Manic!_"Called the announcer.  


The same guy who sold Koji those Memory Crystal was gonna be his first opponent!His Medabots was a sleak blueish-white and green Medabot,it had hoover looking feet and big fist that when closed looked like another pair of hoover.It had a long head ending by a round nose,his white head was topped by a pair of green antlers.It was a Caribou -type Medabot.  


**Vital Stats**  
CRB-5406  
Manic, Caridou -type  
Medafighter: Paul  
Special Attack: Electro Disrupter  


"Hmm...this will be interesting."Commented Dr.Aki.  


"What do you mean Uncle Aki?"Asked Karen.  


"Sumilodon likes to keep his opponent close,and that usually work in his favor,but Paul probably taught his Medabot how to use martial arts.He also got his secret weapon,the Electro Disrupter,Manic could be a very dangerous opponent."He explained,rubbing his chin lost in toughts.  


"What are Electro Disrupters?"Inquired Neutranurse.  


"Those antlers on his head are more than just decorative,they can send powerful electro magnetic bolt that when they hit a Medapart,can cause it to stop functionning imediatly!Luckily for Koji,those models usually only have enough power for about two or three bolt before needing recharge."The Doc answered.  


"Oh..."Simply said everybody,reporting their attention back to the arena.  


"Medafighter Ready?MEDABOTS...ROOOOOOO-BATTLE!"Shouted a more energetic referee.  


Sumilodon charged forward,leaping into the air ready to deliver a powerful sword blow.Manic caught Sumilodon's wrist,rolled down on the ground and threw his opponent above himself.He didn't just threw Sumilodon with his powerful arms,he delivered a powerful kick to throw him.It's that kind of kick that makes Sumilodon and the other male Medabots happy they aren't humans,if you catch my drift.Sumilodon felt on his back hard.  


"_Warning.10% Damage to main servo.15% Damage to legs._"Stated Koji's Medawatch.  


Sumilodon slowly got up and spun around, only to be met by a fast volley of punch from Manic.After a serie of fast punch he delivered a powerful uppercut,sending Sumilodon off the edge of the hexagonal battle ground.  


"Com'on Sumilodon don't give up!"Ordered Koji.  


Manic rushed to Sumilodon and grabbed him by the throat.With a sadistic chuckle he threw him back onto the ring as per Paui's order.According to the tournament rule,you can't win outside of the battle area.That was a chance for Sumilodon to get up before Manic would come charging back.Against all odds the Sabre-tooth tiger was able to block a punch with his large wrist,then in a quick movement he had grabbed both of Manic's wrist.  


"Good move kid!But Manic is full of surprise!MANIC!ELECTRO DISRUPTER!"Ordered Paul.  


"SUMILODON!GET OUT OF THERE!"Called the kids from the sidelines as Manic's antlers were charging with electricity.  


Trusting his Medafighter's friend,he let his hold go seconds before the blast shot out and he lept out of the way.Sadly it wasn't fast enough and Sumilodon was hit straight on his punching arm,sending him back on the ground.  


"_Warning,right arm functions ceased._" Calmly said the computerized voice of Koji's Medawatch. 

"Give it up kid!You can't win with one arm,not against Manic!"Challanged Paul.  


"NO!I won't give up!Sumilodon!Use all your force and charge!I think you know what to do with your USELESS part."Said Koj,with a tone of hinting in his voice.  


"Got it!"Replied Sumilodon.  


"No use!Manic,ready your Electro Disrupter,put all available energy into it,that should be enough to take him out!"Then ordered Paul. 

Sumilodon got back up,readying himself for the last attack he could perform.As Manic took a fighting chance and charged his electric antler,he started to run forward.a few meters away from his enemy he pulled his working hand backward,to be able to deliver the most powerful blow possible,it was the right time for both Medafighters.  


"NOW!"They both shouted at the same time.  


Manic's Electro Disrupter was engaged,shooting a powerful electric blast forward.Sumilodon,still in his spining like movement,sent his useless part forward,acting as a shield that took the full blow of the electric attack.Not stopping in his track,Sumilodon tackled Manic with his inactive shoulder,breaking his balance,forcing him to step back,just before using his sword.But that wasn't enough to finish the strong Caribou -type,so Sumilodon kept charging forward,tackling him with his still functionning shoulder before he backhanded him,then he repeated the process with the shoulder thrust and the sword blow.That was enough to deliver significant damamge to Manic's main servo and his Medal popped out,making it's signiture noise as it landed face up on the ground.  


"Function CEASED!The winner is SUMILODON!"Called the referee.  


"Soon it'll be you!"Said Koji, pointing at Ikki, as he got back backstage along with Sumilodon,heading for the repair pits.  


"Wait until you got your kitty repaired before bragging!"Replied Ikki.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What will happened when the RubberRobo Gang meet Basilicus's gang?Who will make it to the final?Who will win the Golden Medapart?The tournament has just begun,don't miss the next battle filled chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_


	16. End of First Round

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 16**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


After waiting for most of the day it was FINNALLY Gwen and Gallahaste's turn to step into the ring to fight their first round.Gwen looked on the other side of the hexagon,she was facing a slightly older red haired girl.Her hairstyle was...flamboyant to say the least,most of her hair was raised up much like the head of her Woodpecker type Medabot.The girl's female Medabot was mostly black and white with a white front with black spots.The Medabot's face was equiped with a drill-like beak while two other drill are mounted on it's arms.She had a bird tail-like back protection and wearing a black cape shaped like two down wings.  


"_LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!Please WELCOME Julie and Jagera!_"Called the announcer. 

**Vital Stats**  
WPR-7566  
Jagera, Woodpecker -type  
Medafighter: Julie  
Special Attack: Drill   


  


"_AND THEIR OPPONENTS!GWEN YAKUDA AND GALLAHASTE!_"Added the annoying announcer. 

"Normally a knight should not harm a lady,but as a Medabot I have a duty to battle you."Declared Gallahaste stepping forward,looking at Jagera.  


"Well let's see if your power is as big as your acccent."Challanged the female Medabot in not a very charming voice. 

"Medafighter ready?Medabots...ROOOOOOOOO-BATTLE!"Shouted the referee. 

"Allright Gallahaste!Let her come closer to evaluate her style,keep your sheild ready."Ordered Gwen.  


Jagera didn't waste any second and charged forward,running at top speed and laying drilling punch after drilling punch,forcing Gallahaste to back down,hiding behind his shield who was making sparks fly.  


"Allright Gallahaste,try to push her away but keep your shield up!"Added Gwen.  


"COM'ON JAGERA!Drill a hole in that darn shield!"Called Julie. 

Gallahaste pushed with all his might,stil holding his shield to block any incomming punch.Woodpecker type were mainly punching Medabot but their drills made them a lot more dangerous than normal punchers.There was a series of scratch on Gallahaste's shield but no holes yet and the knight was now forcing Jagera to back away.Suddenly Gwen's strategy became clear to Ikki,Koji,their Medabots and Dr. Aki.  


"Gwen knows she can let any opening with those powerful drill..."Commented the Doc.  


"But she found a way to stay protected while..."Continued Koji.  


"Getting rid of those drills!"Finished Ikki,just as Jagera's drill broke down at the same time! 

"AH!Gallahaste's shield is the hardest on the market,it was only a matter of time before metal fatigue would get those spining metal drill break down."Said Doctor Aki,as proud as if he was the one controlling the Knight Medabot.  


"GO FOR IT GALLAHASTE!"Ordered Gwen.  


It was time for the final blow.With one mighty push of his shield,Gallahaste was able to get enough distance and momento to deliver one powerful sword strike.For a moment Metabee tought he saw Gallahaste's blade shining slightly of a silvery light,but he shrugged it off as a reflection.Jagera stood there for a second before falling down.The hit had hit directly on her main servo and if her medal port wasn't facing the ground her medal would have popped out.  


"FUNCTION CEASED!The winner is Gallahaste!"Declared the referee.  


-------------  


In a triple slicing sound the hangar door of the secret hideout were sliced into pieces second before a powerful wrecking ball smashed through it.Descon came rushing through,quickly followed by Sub-Raider, Sullah, Kundar and Basilicus.The sound of an alarm was heard as red light flashed.  


"STOP THEM!"Yelled one of the many Rubberobo Gang leader present in the secret hideout. All the Medabots that were once being used by the higher members (Seaslug, Squidgut, Shrimplips and Gillgirl) and that had lost were now on guard duty.Sub-Raider shot a volley of sewer rocket straight at Foxuno before he could make any step further.With one powerful shoot of wrecking ball,Descon had taken out Mistyghost before jamming his jackhammer into the chest of the jumping Saldron,taking him out as well.Sullah ran toward one of the two Landmotor, setting his body ablaze, he sent Landmotor into his twin with one powerful shoulder trust before unleashing the full power of his flamethrower on the blue duo.Kundar's twin boomerangs hit Spidar dead on,creating huge gaps before the Kurrea's mighty clawed hand rammed through his weak outer plating,crushing his main servo into submission.A flock of Nocturnbat were floating toward Basilicus who was advancing in that raging brawl.He stopped for a second before uttering crypting words.  


"_Kuume Sogurtis Tsuramiara CHO!_(By The Devastating Tidal Wave of Shadow!)"He shouted,sending a powerful wave of dark energy take down the whole dozen of bat Medabots! 

"WHAAAAA!"Shouted most of the Rubberobo.  


"WHAT'S GOING ON?"Asked Seaslug rushing into the room with Shrimplips.  


"I'm taking over."Declared Basilicus,snapping his finger. 

The concrete ground in the middle of the room bursted,destroyed by the powerful drill and tentacles of Landrager.The underground Medabot pulled out a package his tentacle tail was pulling through his tunnel.It was Squidgut and Gillgirl,all tied up,gagged and blindfolded.  


"Unless you want your two friends to become compost."Added the evil Medabot.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Who will be victorious in the tournament?What sinister plot is the evil Basilicus planning on the other side of the planet?Don't miss the next chapter of** Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	17. Quarter Finals Begin!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 17**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Seaslug and Shrimplips didn't know what to do.Their friends were in the grasp of those crazy Medabots and their leader wanted to take over their gang!That's when a four legged Medabot came in,carrying a TV on his back.That TV was the one the Rubberobo Gang Leader use to communicate with his minion.The Medabot had a large flat back,it was black and orange and it had a black head with mostly no features but a pair of long ears and one of red eyes in two dark holes and it was armed with two canons poking from his shoulders.  


**Vital Stats**  
MUL-45777  
Packbot, Mule -type  
Medafighter: Rubborobo Gang  
Special Attack: Side canon

  


"WHAT IS GOING ON?"Asked the said leader,his voice echoing through the big storage-like room,shaking the crowd of Rubberobo all the way to their bones.  


"Oh great Rubberobo Gang Leader!Those crazy Medabots claim they want to take over our gang!"Explained Shrimplips pointing to Basilicus and his group.  


"Who do you think you are?Challanging the powerful Rubberobo Gang?"Asked the Robo leader through the communication system.  


"We call ourselves the MedaMasters!"Declared Basilicus,stepping toward the TV,slowing aproaching Packbot.  


"We already defeated your pathetic pet Medabots and I have to warn you I can easily enslave your minions ,but I do not wish to waste my energy on such pathetic humans.I'll go straight to the point I have power but I need ressources,when I drained your two idiot's knowledge I discovered we had a common goal,and you have interesting resources.Now this gang belong to ME!"The evil Meda-leader continued.  


"A Common goal...hmm...then maybe we could...work together to our common advantage."Proposed the cryptic leader of the Rubberobo Gang.  


"Hm...interesting...I need at least 5 Rare Medals...once I got them we will be free to conquer the world...Then we could share it."Replied Basilicus,starting to see the good of that plan."Stand down everybody...Landrager free our...guests.I think we have a deal."He added.  


"Uhh..Boss...can I speak with you in private."Asked Sub-Raider.  


"Excuse me a second."Replied Basilicus.  


The two Medabots walked back toward the rest of the gang and went into a mini huddle.  


"Why do you accept to share powers with that human?Why not just brainwash them all?"Whispered the Rat,not happy to let those humans off that easily.  


"You're an idiot!If I had only taken the place as leader I would have started a cycle of treason and doublecrossing and if I wanted to brainwash them I would be out of energy before half of them would be under my control.It doesn't bother me to let a human get share control,because he IS human.Didn't you heard?That 'leader' of them sounds old,he's sure to die very soon,WE on the other hand are pratically immortal.If we take good care of our body we can stay alive as long as we want.My _Ishkara_ existed for more than 3000 years, average human lifespan nowadays is around 95 years, now do you see what I mean?"Replied Basilicus,whispering as well.  


"Oh...perfect plan boss!"Just said Sub-Raider as they both got off.  


"Now...let's talk...enhancement and upgrade."Said Basilicus as he moved toward Packbot and the TV,looking over his still slightly damaged left arm.  


----------------  


The next two fights were nothing for our heroes.Metabee exploded a BMT-type and blasted hiw way to quarter final by defeating a white color DOG-type named Malabot.Sumilodon and Gallahaste sliced their way to quarter final as easily as the other.Sumilodon crushed a TOR-type and defeated an original DVL-type(NOT named Blackram mind you).Gallahaste vanquished a Phoenix type and slayed a flame throwing Salamander -type.Finally,it was time for the quarter finals.Metabee and Ikki were first up.As Metabee step up onto the ring,the other Medabot step up as well.It was a red and dark red Medabots with strong powerful arms,it was equiped with two flamethrower on it's shoulder,linked by tubes to the twin canister on his back.With it's two antenna it looked exactly like an ant.  


"_LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF QUARTER FINALS!PLEASE APPLAUD...WILLY AND RED FIRE!_"Shouted the announcer.  


**Vital Stats**  
ANT-43916  
Red Fire, Fire Ant -type  
Medafighter: Willy  
Special Attack: Twin Flamethrower

  


"_AND THEIR OPPONENTS...THEY ARE NEW TO THIS TOURNAMENT,DIRECT FROM JAPAN,THOSE WONDERS WENT THROUGH THEIR PREVIOUS BATTLE IN STYLE...IKKI AND METABEE!_"Added the Announcer.  


It was evident that Ikki and Metabee were crowd favoritein this robattle because the whole place went wild in frantic applauding.The Medafighter and his Medabot both waved happily at the crowd before the referee step in his official position.  


"Medafighter Ready?Medabots...ROBATTLE!"  


"Metabee!Charge and fire!"Ordered Ikki.  


"Red Fire!Charge and fire too!"Called the slightly overwieghted Willy.  


Both Medabots charged at each other,ready to fire their weapon when coming to a respectable distance.As Metabee started to shot toward Red Fire,the Ant Medabot just endured the hit and kept charging!He delivered one heck of a punch stright at Metabee's chest,sending him flying back at incredible distances!  


"Ants can carry about 5 time their own body weight,Red Fire is no diferent!His strength is unmatched!"Smiled Willy.  


Metabee was about to get up but Red Fire charged in too fast and he grabbed his yellow opponent by the neck region before tossing him around.Red Fire was in a winning position before even shooting one burst of fire!  


"Allright,good job Red Fire,toss him around for a while then it's time to burn some bug!"Chuckled Ikki's opponent.  


"METABEE!Get up!"Shouted Ikki into his Medawatch.  


His leg had taken a lot of damage and his back and chest were aching as well.As Red Fire walked toward the basically helpless Metabee,Ikki suddenly noticed the two fuel canister on his back,weld to his Medal port hatch.That was just perfect.  


"METABEE!Can you shoot your missiles so they can hit his back?"Asked Ikki to his Medabot.  


"Got it!MISSILE LAUNCHED!"He shouted.  


Two missiles shouted out and as expected Red Fire avoided both of them and the dangerous projectile were sent across the room.Both the Medabot and his Medafighter were laughing about the missed attack,they didn't realised they had a weak point.When Willy realised that Metabee's missiles were turning around,heading back STRAIGHT at Red Fire,it was too late.In a big explosion,the Ant's fuel canister exploded,making incredible damage to the Medabot,sending his medal flying all the way to the referee's feet.  


"Uh...Function Ceased."He declared,making the crowd go wild.  


"That was great job Ikki!"Cheered Erika as the two heroes returned backstage.  


"Metabee,are you allright?"Asked Brass very concerned.  


"No problem!I can make ten other battles like that!"He replied.  


"That's not what my Medawatch say."Replied Ikki in a singsong tone.  


"Neutranurse,why don't you use your Healing ability on Metabee,his damamge isn't serious it should be easy to heal."Commented Karen.  


"Yes miss Karen.Healing activated."Agreed Neutranurse,sending a beam of light from her wrist hit Metabee.  


In a matter of minute his damage where repaired.He felt better already.While this was happening nobody noticed that Koji's Robattle had started.Nobody knew who was his opponent and they certainly didn't noticed how it happened,but the first thing the gang noticed was the referee saying...  


"FUNCTION CEASED!The Winner is...Snomotor!"  


"I...I...I lost."Muttered Koji.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What does Basilicus means by upgrade?What will result of the alliance betweem the MedaMasters and Rubberobo Gang?Who is this Snomotor that defeated Sumilodon?Who will Gallahaste face in the Quarter Finals?Who will win the Golden Medapart?Don't miss the next battle filled chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	18. Quarter finals end.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 18**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The whole gang froze.Sumilodon had lost.They had defeated Sumilodon before,but it wasn't that easy and they didn't expected anybody to so until the semi-final against Metabee!Ikki looked toward his opponent.It was a red and white Medabot that shared a certain resemblance to a CAR-type.Out of the color it had a serie of diferences,it had a much meaner looking face with a yellow visor,on top of his head were a set of yellowy-orange light like on top of certain service vehicules,it's right arm was a real arm,not just a missil launcher,and it had a big almost triangular plow mounted on it,on the front of his feet were the two part of a front plow,slightly bigger on the right side,it's wheels looked more made to be used in extreme conditions.It was definitly able to transform and it's left arm was just like those of a CAR type exept for his wheel that was like the other.  
"Ladies and gentleman,moving on to the Semi-finals: Martin and Snomotor!"Called the announcer as Koji retreated to the backstage.  


**Vital Stats**  
SNO-3116  
Snomotor, Snowplow -type  
Medafighter: Martin  
Special Attack: Plow Attack

  


"Who is that guy?"Asked Metabee,looking at Snomotor. 

Gallahaste looked too...there was...something about that Medabot.Martin and his Medabot soon passed in front of the gang as they went toward the repair pit to repair minor scratch made by Sumilodon.As Snomotor passed in front of Metabee and Gallahaste,their optic met.Something was defenatly going on with that guy tought both Medabot tought,and it was evident Snomotor had the same kind of feeling.  


"How did he defeated you?"Asked Ikki to Koji.  


"I don't want to talk about it...beside I wouldn't want to give you any tips.I'm going to my room to repair Sumilodon."Answered Koji,putting the liveless Medabot on a special antigravity chariot.  


"YOU'RE A LOUSY LOSER KOJI!"Complained Ikki loudly.  


"What do you think happened Doctor?"Politely asked Brass.  


"Hmm...Snomotor is a Snowplow type,it's made only by the Canadian Division of the Medabots Corporation.It's an offshoot of the CAR-type and it has it's speed and manuverability,and the same kind of specialty...but unlike the car-type it doesn't lack strength.It's plow is also a powerful shield,not as strong as Gallahaste's shield but still about as strong as an Elephant type and it's only real weakness are his low firepower and his bigger,thus easier to hit, head.My guess is that Sumilodon couldn't get close enough."Explained the good Doctor,giving a good aproximation of the robattle without seeing it.  


"Well looks like you will be facing Martin in the Semi-finals Ikki."Commented Erika.  


"Now,it's time for me and Gallahaste to go through our Quarter final match!I hope we'll be in the semi-finals too.Anybody got any idea who I would be facing?"Asked Gwenn.  


"I think it's another girl named...Sophie."Said Erika looking over a big screen were the names of the winners were displayed.  


"Let's go Lady Gwen,we have an enemy to defeat."Declared Gallahaste,getting his shield and sword ready for battle.  


---------------  


Basilicus looked down to his new arm.It wasn't that much diferent from his older one,it was the same basic design and coloring,but it's side feathers were slightly longer and more flexible,he now had a wrist mounted blade that could pop out of his arm,making them more useful swords for battle,and his side feathers were now more of a protective feature.It wasn't the only upgrade the Rubberobo Gang had perform on him,they had increased the strength of his leg servo,giving him better speed and jump ability,and to had to his look had gave him a dark cape that wasm ore than decorative,it was just like a COW-type's cape,as strong as steel when it came to stop blasts.  


Basilicus wasn't the only one that had upgrades.Sullah's flamethrower gained a twin and they were both now mounted on his wrists,giving him two useable hand.He had two burner install on his shoulders,to expend his Mega-Blaze specialty.He also had servos upgrade and his tail had now become a powerful melee weapon and it could shoot small scale shaped blade when swung properlly.  


Landrager's face had a good aestechtic repair done to make him look less insect and more beasty with a three fold fanged mouth,his shoulders drills had been enhanced to shred hard rock easier.His arm had the biggest change.Now you could see his tinpet hands,and set around in a triangular fashion were three drills that could spin independantly,but also all three at once around his wrist,and what was more terryfying was that those drills were just the tip of powerful tentacles.  


The twin laser repeaters of Sub-Raider were now quadruple and his leg looked a lot more powerful.Just to make things interesting his rocket were now equipt with heat sensor to guide them and his targetting sensor were a lot more acurate.He was now a deadly sniper rat and just in case of melee battle,his tail could now be used as a dangerous whip with a small blade at the hand,big enough to cut through standard armors.  


Not that Descon needed any strength upgrade,but he had his wrecking ball enchenced with spikes and the chain holding it made longer.His jackhammer was now encased in armoring to avoid any hydrolic break out in critical time.And just to make things interesting,his plow now had a sharp jagged end.  


Kundar's left boomerang shooter had been changed to a powerful single barrel laser canon while his right boomerang was now a dangerously sharp flying blade,still in the same shape tough.He too had leg servo upgrade,it was his weakest Medapart,since his arms were the main strength of his digging ability.To make sure he could dig,his two biggest claw were changed to drills.  


"This is perfect,the Medamasters are now invicible!It's a wonder you haven't made upgrade to your own Medabot."Snickered Basilicus,looking over his body.  


"We do."Grumbled Seaslug who was overseeing the operations.  


"I will have you know my grapling hook is made of the strongest aluminum-titanium around.It is strong,lightweight and reliable.It is a deadly and acurate weapon."Declared Seaslug's new Medabot.  


It was a silver and green with a red metalic skirt like waist protection.His whole muscular looking body was made to look like a ancient Rome centurion in armor and with the signiture helmet.Unlike Basilicus's roman helmet that had a blade,his was just the classical feathers thing.On his right arm was a powerful looking two hand hook in a launcher,probably linked to his arm by a chain of some sort(If you ever saw Grezelda in Cybersix you would know what kind of hook it is )  


**Vital Stats**  
RCG-02075  
Mortius,Centurion-type  
Medafighter: Seaslug  
Special Attack: Hook Shot

  


"And his armored was enhenced as well!We NEVER used standard Medabot!"Pointed Seaslug.  


"Why don't I take you to the training center to test out your new features."Proposed Mortius.  


"Good,I am dying to use these new blades."Answered Basilicus,rubbing his two retractable blades together,making a sound that made the humans present cring in pain."Hmm...additionnal hidden attacks."The evil Medabot snickered,leaving the room.  


"Did you put the failsafe devices in?"Asked Seaslug to his underling as the Medamasters left the room.  


"Yes sir,I put the system in their new parts.If they are any trouble this remote control should allow us to eject their Medals even tough they have no Medawatch anymore."answered one of the Rubberobo engineer.  


"Perfect...the leader told us "if they think they are in control they will be easier to control" our leader is great."Added the Rubberobo Commander.  


--------------  


Gwen's opponent was a middle aged man with a rather dark skin tone,he had long black hair and he looked like an Inuit or something,and he probably camed from the norther part of the country.His Medabot was fitting because it looked like an eskimo in one of those big parka with furry collar and hoods.It's foot looked like they were equipped with round high tech snowshoes and he was holding a mean looking harpoon.  


**Vital Stats**  
INU-96316  
Ukattack, Inuit -type  
Medafighter: Agalok  
Special Attack: Harpoon

  


"Ladies and Gentleman!Welcome to the last Quarter-final robattle of this tournament!Please applaud Gwen and her knight in shining Medapart: Gallahaste!Welcome as warmly their opponent,the team as hard as an Nunavut blizzard: Agalok and Ukatak!"Shouted the announcer,who wasn't the usual one,the last one seamed to have been relieved of duty for some reason.  


"Medafighter ready?MEDABOTS...ROOOOOBATTLE!"Shouted the ref.  


At the first few strikes it was evident both Medabots had almost the same kind of physical strength.Ukattack was using his harpoon like a staff to block and attack at the same time.The two adversaries engaged into a fast close range fight,weapons clashing and spark flying.But to Metabee,watching on the sidelines,there were more sparks than the others saw.Once again it seamed to him as if Gallahaste's hand and sword were glowing dimly,getting slightly brighter before his opponent was forced one step back.  


"You see it too don't you?"Suddenly asked a voice next to Metabee.  


It was Snomotor.  


"What?"Asked the KBT.  


"The glow...you can see the dim glow of his sword...I've seen that kind of thing in the blaster of another Medabot known to having a rare Medal...but nobody else saw it."Explained the Canadian Medabot.  


"I've seen that kind of thing before as well...in Gallahaste...and two other Medabot...Rokusho and Basilicus...say...do you have dreams?"Replied Metabee.  


"Dreams?Are you stupid?Medabots don't have dreams."Answered Snomotor.  


"Nevermind."Grumbled the yellow Medabot in response."I'll see you in the semi-final."He added,going to find a better view point.  


By that time,Gallahaste's frantic slashing and blocking was too much to handle for Ukattak who wasn't able to pierce his opponent's defense.He wasn't equiped for it.It was time for Gallahaste to use his patent combo of tackle and slash.  


"Gallahaste!Combo charge!"Ordered Gwen,according to their system of signals.  


One powerful shield trust and a serie of well placed sword blow sliced Ukattak's harpoon into small pieces,and whitout any kind of protection,Gallahaste finished his opponent with one last powerful blow.And the Medal felt.  


"The winner is GALLAHASTE!"Declared the referee.  


"GALLAHASTE AND GWEN MOVE ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS!Please come back tomorow for the exiting semi-final and the anticipated finals of this year Medacon Tournament!"Shouted the announcer.  


As Gwen united with her friends to celebrate,two round glowing blue Medabot eyes were watching from a distance,a feminine form by it's side.  


"Looks like we will have a worthy adversary for one."Said a calm girl's voice.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Ikki and Metabee be able to defeat Snomotor?What evil deed the Medamaster and the double-crossing Rubberobo Gang are planning?Who is this mysterious girl with the blue eyed Medabot?Don't mix the exiting finals of this tournament in the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	19. Semi-finals!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 19**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gwen and Ikki had trouble sleeping all night,they were VERY nervous about their fight the next day.Finally the time had come and the gang met up at the Medacon.  


"Where's Koji?"Asked Karen looking at their circle of friends.  


"I don't think he's gonna come after his defeat yesterday."Pointed out the Doctor.  


"Hi Ikki."Said a voice behind the boy.  


Ikki turned around to see a black haired,blue eyed boy wearing a white t-shirt, a blue sleevless vest and blue jeans.It was Martin.He was with Snomotor and a girl their age who had also a Medabot.The girl had pale blue hair in a long ponytail,she had black hair,she was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans as well.She was with a female white Medabot.She had the usual face for a female Medabot,small and round,with blue eyes,and she looked like she was wearing a big helmet shaped like the head of a snow owl,complete with eyes and a beak.Her chest had a motif of small copper diamond shape specks,she had white mechanical wings folded on her back.Her arms were nothing really special save for the blue lined white canon on each of them.Her legs ended by four sharp talons.  


"Ikki,this is Sophie and her Medabot Harwing,they are in the semi-finals as well.I met them at the entrance."Said Martin,making the introductions.  


**Vital Stats**  


HRF-77896  
Harwing, Snow Owl -type  
Medafighter: Sophie  
Special Attack: Cryo Blaster 

"I heard I'm gonna have to Robattle with you.I got to warn you,I defeated last year's champion in my first battle...in less than 2 minutes."Bragged Sophie,looking at Gwen.  


"I hope I shall prove to be a worthy opponent."Commented Gallahaste.  


"So gallant...it is almost a pity I will have to defeat you."Added Harwing. 

"Well, let's go get Meda-busy!"Challanged Metabee,glaring at Snomotor.  


"I believe it's time yes."Replied the Snowplow Medabot.  


The little group then headed toward the part of the Medacon were the tournament was held.Ikki couldn't help but feel the competitive agresivity of Martin and Sophie.They were so competitive it was scary,it was evident they had confidence in their ability,Ikki was ready to bet they hadn't lost in a LONG time but he was also ready to bet that their winning streak was about to be over.  


---------------  


"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!Welcome to the Medacon Tournament Semi-finals!!!First up is a much anticipated match,those two young wonders have swept through their previous matches against much more experienced Medafighter.One is from Japan and the other a boy of this city...please welcome...Martin and Ikki!Don't forget to applaud their vaillant Medabots...Metabee and Snomotor!!!"Called the announcer,the medium sized crowd exploded in cheers and aplauds.Metabee was happy to bow and wave at the crowd.On the giant screen were the result of a vote through the crowd to see who would win.  


"WHAT?!?ONLY 25%!!!WHAT KIND OF CROWD IS THAT?"Raged Metabee reading the scores.  


"Relax Metabee,their just patriotic."Sweatdropped Ikki,trying to calm his Medabots.  


On the other side Snomotor and Martin were slightly chuckling.Unknown to the everybody else,the duo used to have that kind of problem.Nobody could have guessed that all four of the Semi-finalists were weilders of Rare Medals,but only two of them had special Rare Medals.  


"So got any strategy Ikki?"Asked Metabee as he got ready to take his starting position.  


"Just try to stay clear of him."Answered the boy,preparring further plans in his head.  


"Medafighter ready?Medabots....ROOOOOOOOBATTLE!"Shouted the referee as usual.  


"Convert to Vehicule mode!"Ordered Martin.  


Snomotor charged into battle,transforming in mid-movement with a Transformers like sound.Driving at full speed toward Metabee.The KBT Medabot started to shoot straight at his opponent who just raised his front plow,stopping the blasts dead and charging forward.  


"METABEE!Run for it toward the left!"Ordered Ikki,knowing that making him turned to the left would increas his chance of hitting his exposed side.  


Metabee took off running,Snomotor hit the breaks and slided to his side and he stopped in front of Ikki. 

"Heat seeking missile."Ordered Martin on the other side.  


"Heat signiture aquired!FIRE!"Declared Snomotor,getting his missile launching arm ready,before shooting two missiles one after the other.  


"METABEE!LOOK OUT THEIR HEAT SEEKERS!"Shouted Ikki realising what was going on.  


"WAAAH!"Screamed Metabee,running in circle around the arena,to avoid the missile,not caring about Snomotor for a moment...bad mistake.  


"LOOK OUT!"Warned Ikki,but it was too late.  


Metabee was hit in the back of his leg by the charging Snomotor,he screamed in fear before falling back to the ground on his back,in pain.The missiles were now heading towards him!  


"METABEE!SEEKER MISSILES!"Ordered Ikki.  


Metabee did so,shooting toward Snomotor.The expected effect happened,the twin seeker missile passed the heat seeker one who locked onto the flaming propeller of the weapon,missing Metabee by an inch as they turned around,following the seekers straight toward Snomotor.Ikki was sure it was gonna finish him off.  


"TRANSFORM!"Ordered Martin.  


With incredible speed,Snomotor leaped into the air,transforming and landing on his feet,raising his plow like a shield.The four missiles all hit their target,slamming onto his plow,forcing Snomotor backward.But it wasn't enough to deal him any real damage!  


"Vehicule mode."Then calmly said Martin,sure of his victory already.  


Seeing Martin's eyes helped Ikki realised that.He expected that kind of reaction,the kid tought he was invicible,he should know,he used to think the same.Snomotor charged at Metabee.Ikki was sure they would repeat the same process if he was to avoid to the left.He decided to try a new aproach.  


"TO THE RIGHT METABEE!"He called.  


Metabee took off running.The two Medabot started making large circles around the arena,but Snomotor was slowly gaining on him,and Metabee didn't like it at all.  


"IKKI!What do I do?"He asked in frenzy.  


"Wait...wait...JUMP!"He finally ordered.  


Metabee soared onto the air,just as Snomotor was about to hit him.The Snowplow Medabot drived rightr under Metabee,exposing his back to his landing enemy.In a shout of fury Metabee shot rapidly with his laser repeaters.Snomotor was hit on his back end many tmes before one of his rear tire exploded,hit by a laser blast.It sent the red and white flying onto the air and landing straight on his face.  


"Kiss your bot good bye...MISSILES LAUNCHED!"Shouted Metabee,sending twin missiles toward the crashed Snomotor who was going through his transformation.  


"I've lost."Smirked Martin before the missiles had even impacted.  
In a powerful explosion,Snomotor's Medal was ejected and felt to the ground with the classical noise.The crowd erupted with cheers,chanting Ikki and Metabee's name.  


"The winner,and moving on to the finals...METABEE!"Called the referee.  


"That was a great Robattle Ikki.Too bad we might never face each other again.It was an honor loosing to you."Declared Martin,when the two competitors met backstage. 

"It sure was a great match."He replied,shaking the boy's hand.  


"I'd shake Snomotor's hand if he wasn't a liveless tin can."Joked Metabee.  


"Well if you'll excuse me,I'm going to repair my Medabot.Maybe I'll see you guys after the tournament,we could go grab a bite together and share Robattle stories.See ya."Called the boy,leaving toward the repair pits with the same kind of chariot Koji had used the day before after his defeat to him.  


"Now it's our turn."Said Gwen,putting her hand on Gallahaste's shoulder.  


The Medafighter and her Medabot went over their position.Gwen felt intimidated by the crowd and looked at Gallahaste for guidance.Without any word,just a look,the Knight Medabot was able to reassure the girl who nodded with a confident smile.She know believed they could win. Harwing and Sophie were discussing strategies,making sure nobody would hear them.Finally both Medabot stepped up to their starting positions.  


"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!Time for our second Semi-finals!These two newcomers made quite an impression on their opposition,one of them defeated last year champion in record time!Pleazse welcome Gwen and Sophie!And their Medabots partner Harwing and Gallahaste!!!"Called the announcer. 

"Medafighter ready?Medabots...ROOOOOOOOOO-BATTLE!"Shouted the ref.  


Gallahaste took a fighting stance,holding his shield up and charging forward with his sword ready to strike his opponent.It was a classic opening made to judge the abilities of his opponent.It was part of their strategy and Harwing and Sophie were counting on that.  


"GO FOR IT HARWING!"Shouted Sophie.  


The snowowl Medabot charged forward,he left arm up and her canon ready to shoot.  


"Now!"Then ordered the blue haired girl.  


"CRYO BLASTER!"Called Harwing.  


A blast of blue light erupted from her canon,shooting toward Gallahaste who blocked with his shield out of reflex.To his total surprise,his shield was corvered in a layer of ice!Harwing's canon were cryogenic weapon that could freeze just about everything.But the attack didn't stop there,Harwing kept going and landed a powerful punch straight at the frozen shield. 

"GALLAHASTE!"Shouted Gwen in fear as his shield was broken down to pieces,weakened by it's frozen state.  


The knight Medabot lost hold of his sword as the strength of the blow threw him backward.  


"I think you should surrender."Declared Harwing,standing where she had punched her opponent.  


"Ugh...NEVER!I shall never surrender!"Said Gallahaste,reaching to his sword and getting up.  


"Give it up...without your precious shield you are NOTHING!"Replied Harwing.  


"Maybe it is for the best that I lost my shield,I've been hiding behind it for far too long.It is time to prove my true valor."Heorically said the knight,grabbing his sword with both hand.  


"Allright Gallahaste,show her what you can do!"Ordered Gwen.  


"BROAD SWORD MODE!"Called Gallahaste.  


At about everybody's surprise exept Dr.Aki and some other Medabot scholar,Gallahaste's sword shined with white light and suddenly started to grow double it's size!Turning into an impressive shining broad sword.It wasn't all that had change,Gallahaste's eyes had change,from their normal blue to a blood red.  


"I shall smithe you and the goddes of victory will shine down on me."Boldly declared Gallahaste.  


"Impressive!But that won't save you!CRYO BLASTER!"Shouted Harwing,blasting toward her opponent with both of her canons.  


"What's going Doctor Aki?"Asked Ikki.  


"Gallahaste as an alternate mode to his sword,once it's turned into a broadsword it can only be hold by two hands.Also,it is a diferent style of combat and once he changed mode,his memory banks has an alternate set of skills that are triggered,to show that change his eyes turn red.It's a very interesting situation to see a Medabot as skilled as Gallahaste fight that way."Answered the Doc.  


The two blasts headed straight at the charging Gallahaste.The knight swung his large sword left and right, it looked like it was slicing through the blue orb like blasts before slashing powerfully at Harwing.  


"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"Asked Sophie to nobody in paticuliar,completly mesmerized at the fact the sword hadn't been frozen by the blasts!  


"Easy,Gallahaste used his sword to make air current that dispersed Harwing's blast."Said a voice behind Sophie.  


She took a second look back and see Martin leaning against one of the spotlight support structure.  


"Get back to the pit Martin,I don't need you."Growled Sophie as her Medabot landed after the hit she had recieved.  


Gallahaste kept charging and raised his sword,ready to strike down on Harwing.Gwen never liked using the Broad Sword mode because Gallahaste usually loose part of his honorful attitude,striking a down opponent isn't like him at all.But happily...or sadly...Harwing rolled away and the sword hit the ground, planting itself deep in the cement ground!Harwing kept rolling away before getting up.She was defenatly scared by the strength of Gallahaste,but she wasn't the kind to be intimidated.She used the time he was fighting to get his blade out of the cement to charge and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick across Gallahaste's head,sending him flying away from his sword.  


"CRYO BLASTER!"She shouted,sending a series of blast at Gallahaste before he could get totally up. 

To the gang's honor Gallahaste was now totally covered in a layer of ice!Sophie and Harwing snickered.  


"Harwing...crush him!"Cruelly Ordered Sophie.  


"WHAT?"Shouted Martin,disgusted by such an act."How can you think of destroying that girl's Medabot!"He shouted in anger.  


"NOOOOOOOO!"Yelled Gwen as she saw Harwing charging,ready to punch Gallahaste.  


Asif echoing to Gwen's plee,Gallahaste's eyes flashed,changing back from red to blue as his sword returned to normal,and suddenly,the ice layer bursted into pieces,creating a powerful wave that hit Harwing dead on,forcing her down again.Gallahaste shouted,breaking free from his cryogenic prison.Metabee looked in awe,seeing a dim silver shine covering the entire body of his friend.Everybody just stared in awe as Gallahaste went calmly to pick his sword and walked toward the downed Harwing who just stared,her optic bulging out of her as he held his now normal sword at her neck.  


"Surrender...NOW."Simply said Gallahaste.  


"I...I give up."Answered Harwing.  


"The...The...THE WINNER AND MOVING ON TO THE FUNALS...GALLAHASTE!"Shouted the referee,surprised just like everybody else.  


"WOW!I didn't know Knight-type had that kind of strength!"Declared Ikki in awe as Erika couldn't get her camera from Gallahaste.  


"It doesn't..."Muttered Doctor Aki in awe.  


**To Be Continued...**

_What was that?What will happen in the final?Don't miss the next great battle in the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_


	20. Final Fight Now!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 20**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The training room of the Rubberobo Gang was a large werehouse like room filled with wooden crates, empty oil barrel and a serie of wooden post stuck into the very cement of the floor.Basilicus threw his cape in the air before charging at his maximum speed,slashing left and right and stopping on the other side of the room.In a few seconds twin rows of wooden post felt to the ground,sliced in two.  


Sullah was up next,charging his Mega Blaze he had renamed Giga Blaze,he started running around,rolling behind a oil barrel before sending twin fire blasts to some crated then he charged at wooden post.The structure was incinerated in almost an instant.Sullah blasted through before he spun in the air,slicing and burning another post with a sword like flame from his flamethrower.The wooden post felt t the ground sliced where it consumed itself rapidly.  


Sub-Raider slowly walked through the room,blasting left and right,sending missiles to destroy wooden post.It was quite easy to make explode the barrels and crate.Sub-Raider made note to engage one of the Rubberobo in a Robattle for a better training.But this was fun to try his new weapons.  


Descon charged forward,crashing through a crate,shooting his wrecking ball to destroy a wooden post as his jackhammer make a hole in a barrel,sending it flying at the same time.Calling back his wrecking he started swinging it like a flail around him.Destroying every obstacle on his way.Descon was a destructive force to be reckoned with,even if he wasn't the brightest or fastest Medabot.  


Kundar lept into the air,shooting a serie of blade to slice a few posts down before slamming his clawed fist down,crushing a crate before leaping forward and tackling a barrel.He leaped and went THROUGH the cement and went underground!He bursted out of the ground through a crate before landing were the rest of the Medamasters were watching.  


Landrager just punched a few crate away with his spinning drilling fists before he stopped and launched his tentacles forward,going through just about everything,circling two wooden post with two tentacles he constricted it until it came crashing down.The massive Medabot just move toward the end of the room,lashing his tentacle to whipe away debris in his way.  


"Not bad at all,let me show you what I can do."Said Mortius.  


The Centurion Medabot dashed forward,shooting his hoot toward a crate.It went through it and when Mortius called his hook back,the crate was brought as well,only to be destroyed by a powerful punch.He leaped in the air and came crashing on a crate before shooting his hook at a wooden post.Calling back his hook,it was Mortius who was shot toward the post,feet first he made such an impact that the wooden post was broke in two,before he used the remaining of the post to push himself in the air,crashing onto another crate,then he shot to a barrel to his left.Pulling on his chain he sent the barrel flying,swining it above his head before it destroyed a wood crate to his right.Mortius called his hook back and stood in the middle of the now debris littered training room.  


"Very good Mortius...say...have you ever been tired of being manipulated by humans?"Asked Basilicus.  


--------------  


A fanfare music was playing,after a pause of 30 minutes during wich Gwen was given a new shield for Gallahaste by Doctor Aki who pulled a few string,the two finalists were getting ready to step to their position.On the giant screen were pictures of Metabee and Gallahaste,the crowd had voted 50% that either of them would win,it was a close call for them.The two opposing Medabot walked toward the center.  


"I've been waiting to Robattle you dude."Declared Metabee.  


"I was looking forward to this duel as well Lord Metabee."Added Gallahaste.  


"Let's promise we won't be holding back."Said Metabee.  


"You have my words on it."Replied the knight. 

Both Medabot hold their hand and shook on it.At that moment both of them had a feeling this wasn't their first battle...but it was...and that made them feel slightly odd.They stood there for a few seconds before breaking up and going over their starting position.  


"THIS IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!The final Robattle of this EXITING tournament!The most exiting one of the short history of the Medacon!Those four competitors,both from Japan made an incredible impression on their opponent,those two impressive Medafighter and Medabots with now Robattle to decide who will win the one and only Golden MEDAPART!Please aplaud Ikki and Metabee and cheer for Gwen and Gallahaste!"Called the announcer,making the crowd explode in chanting,applauds and cheers.Ikki and Gwen looked at each other,nodding in agreement to do their bests and signifying they were ready.  


"Medafighter READY?Medabots...ROOOOOOOOOOOBATTLE!"Called the Referee.  


Metabee started shooting toward Gallahaste as he charged forward.The knight stopped the attack with his shield as he readied his sword.Metabee suddenly realised the sword was dimly shining again!The KBT Medabot leaped into the air a second before the sword sliced him in two.Gallahaste saw a dim golden aura around Metabee as he soared above him.The knight launched himself to the right,rolled on the ground,returned to his feet and blocked another volley of laser blasts.  


"This won't work...they know our moves."Said Gwen to herself and her Medabot."I GOT IT!Gallahaste,throw your shield!"She ordered.  


The knight suddenly swung his shield holding arm,sending the protective device straight at Metabee who launched himself to the side to avoid the attack.Gallahaste took the chance and leaped in the air,ready to strike.Metabee raised his repeaters arm,ready to blast.It was simultaneous...almost incredible.Gallahaste's sword struck right betweem Metabee's repeater at the same moment they shot him.The knight was sent backward and landed on his arm as Metabee's arm was damaged and started shooting a few sparks.  


"Warning, 90% Damage to Repeater Arm."Said Ikki's Medawatch.  


"Warning, Body Damage at 60%."Said Gwen's Medawatch.  


The two Medabot got up,one clutching his damaged,but still functionnal, arm,the other his chest.Gallahastge's shield was laying a few feet away from both of them.  


"That was cool dude."Said Metabee.  


"It appears we are evenly match when it comes to battle skills."Added Gallahaste.  


"Maybe,but I'll be the one winning this one!"Boldly called Metabee,holding his laser canon arm up and readying his shot.  


"Not if I can get to you first!BROAD SWORD MODE!"Shouted Gallahaste,dashing forward as his eyes changed color and his sword grew in size.  


Metabee started blasting repeatedly toward his opponent.But the blasts to his shoulder and side didn't stopped Gallahaste who delivered a powerful sword blow to Metabee.The blow across his body sent the yellow Medabot flying backward.Metabee landed on his back,and causing damamge to his back and feet.  


"As I promised not to hold back I will deliver the final blow."Said Gallahaste,looking as if he was panting,Metabee's blasts had made a good deal of damage to him.  


The knight raised his sword and charged forward,ready to strike.  


"METABEE NO!"Shouted Ikki before noticing his Medabot had landed...right next to Gallahaste's shield!"METABEE!RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"Ordered Ikki.  


"GOT IT!"He replied.  


Just as Gallahaste was about to bring down his sword,Metabee reached next to him and used Gallahaste's own shield to block the blow of the powerful sword.The vibration gave him a small amount of damage,but that was nothing.  


"METABEE!SEEKER MISSILE!"  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!"Yelled the yellow Medabot.  


There was a large explosion that cause lots of smoke in the arena,both Medabot had been thrown backward by the explosion.Ikki knew Metabee would have taken damamge from his own missiles,but he expected the shield to block most of the damamge and the fact that he wasn't as damamged as Gallahaste would let him survive.When the smoke cleared,both Medabot were laying on the ground.Everybody hold their breath to see who had survived the ordeal.The crowd gasped in amazement as both Medabot raised to their feet!They were both badly damaged and their servos were grinding heavily.They suddenly dropped to their knees.It was only a matter of minutes before one of them would cease functionning.  


"This is it,the final attack."Groaned Metabee.  


"Yes...and I shall muster all my strength into this final attack."Replied Gallahaste.  


"And...so do...I!"Added the KBT Medabot.  


Both Medabots suddenly started groaning and growling louder and louder,forcing every last drop of energy of their metalic body to work and they both raised up to their feet,Gallahaste,holding his now normal sword ready to strike,putting his other arm up to protect his damamged body.The knight then started to dash forward,slowly at first but then regain normal speed.In the meantime Metabee raised his canon with difficulty.They shouted warcry and each of them saw the other glow dimly with an aura of silver or golden light depending on the case.Metabee started shooting as Gallahaste was half way to him.The blast hit the knight's useless arm,making a good amount of damage,but not enough to stop it functionning.Gallahaste was a few feet away from Metabee when his free arm FINNALLY gave away and without anything holding it up it felt down,exposing Gallahaste's chest.Metabee took the chance and blasted away.Gallahaste stopped a few step from Metabee,falling to his knees and dropping his sword.  


"You...won...Lord...Metabee."He said before falling face first on the ground and his medal poped out.  


"THE WINNER IS METABEE!"Shouted the Referee.  


The crowd exploded in cheers and applauds while Metabee felt to his knees.He had done it,he had won the Golden Medapart.Both Gwen and Ikki went over to see their Medabot.Gwen took hold of her Medabot's medal,pocketing it before she grabbed hold of the liveless body.  


"That was a great Robattle Gwen,I was happy to face you in the Finals."Said Ikki,shaking the girl's hand.  


"Thanks,it was a great Robattle as well,don't worry about Gallahaste,I'll have him running in NO time."Said Gwen,leaving toward the backstage as Ikki became the center of attention of officials and news reporter.  


"Don't worry Gwen,Neutranurse wil help you out so that Gallahaste will be repaired in no time."Said Karen,true to her sweet self.  


"WHAT A ROBATTLE!"cheered Erika,making sure she had filmed it all.  


"Koji sure missed something."She added.snickering.  


Metabee and Ikki had been brought to a podium in front of a serie of camera and flashing photo cameras.An Official of the Medacon Tournmanet gave to the duo two golden Medals before giving them the conveted Golden Medapart,a one of a kind.An incredibly resistant part with twin laser canons with great power and also great punching ability.This was a great moment for everybody,even to Gwen and Martin who had lost.They were proud of their friend.Martin kept his word and invented the whole gang to eat at a nice little restaurant.The gang kid and the Doctor were sitting inside,joking around and eating while the Medabots were outside in a very nearby park where Snomotor and Metabee were bragging to each other about Robattles.Even Belzelga was there,not that he was very communicative...as usual.  


It was a great joyful night out,and the only shaddow to this happy portrait was the fact that the gang had to leave their new friend in only a few days.But they were unaware of what was brewing back in Japan,and that in the evil mind of Basilicus,plans of world domination were brewing.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Well that's it for the Medacon Tournament,I hope you liked this story arc.Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_


	21. Friends and Partners

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 21**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The Tikaru Mansion.Tikaru was one of the well known Medabots Collector in the country,his collection had one part from almost every Medabots made in the last 10 years!Mister Tikaru was in one of his living room,looking at his collection of Medals,a glass of wine in his hand.There was one in peticuliar he really liked,it was in a gold lined box,it was the only truly Rare Medal of his collection.Suddenly there was noise outside.Sounds of crashing,his security guard shouting,the alarm started whailing and suddenly,a form came crashing through the window!It looked like Kurrea -type Medabot.  


"Get out of my way old man!"Declared Kundar,walking toward the shelves where the Rare Medal was exposed.  


Mister Tikaru was too scared to do anything but just stepped away.Kundar reached and grabbed the box.He chuckled slightly at how easy that heist was and exit the same way he came just as the police sirens were heard.As he lept onto the outer wall surrounding the mansion,something hit the Medabot on his back and he felt down,hitting the ground hard.The Phantom Renegade suddenly landed in front of him.He had swung from a lampost holding onto a rope and kicked Kundar in his back.  


"That Rare Medal is mine!"Said the Phantom.  


"Think you got what it takes to stop me?HUMAN?"Asked Kundar,blasting with his new laser canon at the Renegade's feet,making him dance away.  


"I didn't think so!You try to stop me and you'll get more than a burned toe!"Growled the Kurrea,before crushing the asphalt and escaping underground.Phantom Renegade stood there for a second before realising the police was coming and he decided to leave the scene.  


--------------  


"I hope we will be able to face each other again one day."Said Martin,shaking Ikki's hand.  


"Yeah I hope to come back for the next Tournament...or maybe we'll meet one day at the World Tournament!"Replied Ikki.  


"And I'd like to face you too Gwen."Added Martin.  


"And I will want my revange."Pointed out Koji.  


The gang was about to board the plane back home after a few days of visiting and sightseeing with their friend Martin.It was now time to part way.They could still stay connected,but even in this day and age,traveling such distance is not cheap.Martin and Snomotor were happy to have met ikki and his friends,because it was rare for them to meet good competitor.After making the nessecary change to Metabee,it was time to board the plane.  


"Good bye Martin!"Called Erika.  


"GOOD BYE!"the rest of the group called.  


"This sure was a cool trip."Pointed out Erika.  


"That's right.It was very nice."Smiled Karen.  


"I wonder what movie we'll see on the plane..."Asked Metabee,as if he wasn't caring for a second,making his Medafighter sweatdrop.  


--------------  


Rokusho was perched on a big tree branch,night had fallen and he wanted to catch some Zs.He closed his optic and sighed,but he quickly reopened them.  


"What do you want?"He asked,looking at the Phantom Renegade who had just apeared on his branch.  


"I came to talk with you."Answered the masked thief,sitting down.  


"Well...talk."Replied the Medabot.  


"Basilicus and his gang joined forces with the Rubberobo Gang and they already stole a Rare Medal.You are the only Medabot out of Metabee that has beaten Basilicus,we need your help."Said the Phantom.  


"My help?And who is 'we'?"Inquired Rokusho.  


"I know you don't like to fight,but we need your help against them,I cannot take on those upgraded Medabot all by myself."Added the Renegade.  


"You didn't told me who is 'we'."Insisted the white Medabot.  


"Me and...Doctor Aki."Answered the Phantom Renegade,removing his mask to reveal his face.  


"You?You work for Doctor Aki?Why would Doctor Aki want to steal Rare Medals?"Rokusho had stood up as he spoke.  


"Rare Medals have an ...unknown Power...when unleashed it can be terrifying, you might not know it but the Medals made by the Medabot corporation are pale copies of Ancient Technology,Doctor Aki wasn't able to discovered the way to duplicate the secret Power.When we discovered it, we realised it would be dangerous in evil hand.We created the Phantom Renegade to steal the Medals and put them in a safe place.First there was the Rubberobo Gang and now Basilicus...It's becoming too dangerous for us to work alone.We know you have a Rare Medal,and we think Metabee as well."Answered Henry.  


"Hmm...then if Metabee has a Rare Medal too...then Gallahaste and Basilicus have one as well.So if I understand you have been stealing those Rare Medals to put them in safety?Why do you need my help?You could just go on doing your usual thievery."Rokusho commented.  


"Basilicus's gang are too dangerous,more so than the Rubberobo Gang,they are very brutal and I need a good fighter like you if I encounter another one of them in one of my...hike."Added the no more masked man.  


"Hmm...Leave me some time to...process that information.I have much to think about.I will find you when I take my final descision."Simply answered Rokusho before leaping away from the tree.  


---------------  


There was much celebration in the Rubberobo and Medamaster hideout that night.They had finally scored and Basilicus grabbed the box and leaped up to the top of a big crate and he held it out.  


"This..THIS IS OUR KEY TO RULE THE WORLD!"He shouted.  


"YEAAAAAAH!THE WORLD!"The whole criminal group cheered.  


"Yes...WE will rule the world...but not you..pathetic biological weaklings."Snickered Basilicus,not heard by anybody.  


"Yes...WE will rule the world...but not you... pathetic guilable machines."Snickered Seaslug,toying with the remote control in his pocket.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will come out of this explosive situation?Will Rokusho agree to join forces with the Phantom Renegade and Doctor Aki?Will Ikki and his friends ever learn about the secret of the Rare Medals?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_


	22. Turmoil

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 22**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The crowd gathered around Ikki and Metabee.All kids in school had heard about his victory in the tournament in America.Erika had made a long report about her trip,and beside her best effort not to make Ikki into a hero...again...she failed.In less thana day he had become the idol of about every Medafighter in school...almost every Medafighter.Metabee was adorning his new Golden Medapart with pride,walking beside Ikki,both feeling superior and heroic,wearing their medals around their necks.There suddenly was a commotion in the ranks of idolising kids on each side of the prideful duo.It was the Screws.  


"Get out of my way!"Complained Samantha,pushing the last few kids out of the way.  


"So Ikki...that's the famous Golden Medapart I heard about."She said,now facing the duo,sided by Sloan and Spyke and the Screw's Medabots.  


"Yeah it is...Why d'you ask?"Answered Metabee for his Medafighter.  


"Yeah...don't expect to win it from us!"Replied Ikki.  


"You wouldn't stand a chance anyway!"Bragged the Medabot,pointing at Peppercat.  


"Then you wouldn't be scared of facing all three of us?"challanged Peppercat back.  


"That would stil be too easy!"Replied the Yellow Medabot,raising his Golden Medapart up.  


"IKKI!YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!"Suddenly shouted Erika,racing through the crowd with Brass and stopping betweem Ikki and the Screws.  


"What's going on Erika I'm kind of bu..."Started the boy.  


"It's Basilicus...and the Phantom Renegade too!"She interrupted.  


"NO WAY!"Both Metabee and Ikki reacted,now completly forgetting the whole crowd around them.  


"If that guy cause trouble I'll kick is butt again!"Declared Metabee.  


"That's so heroic of you Metabee."Said Brass shyly.  


"Th...thanks."Stammered the KBT.  


"So what's the news?"Asked Ikki checking the newspaper Erika was holding.  


"A Kurrea -type Medabot stole a rare Medal while we were gone!And a few days later the Phantom Renegade stole two Rare Medals with the help of a unknown Medabot...check this picture."Erika explained,showing her friend a picture from a surveillance camera were you could see the Phantom running through a hall sided by a familliar Medabot.  


"It's...it's Rokusho!"Realised the boy.  


"I knew that Meda-bum was up to no good!"Added Metabee,clutching his fists together,as Erika went on about the heists that happened in the last few days.  


"IKKI!"Suddenly roared Samantha,who's rage had been building up for a few minutes now.  


"WE WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE A ROBATTLE!"She shouted,pressing her face close to the boy's,sending spit in his face.  


"Well THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT!"He shouted back,pushing her away."Now let's go ask the Principal to be relieved of school for the rest of the day."Said Ikki turning to Erika and the Medabots.  


"What makes you think he would accept that?"Asked the girl,very unsure of the plan.  


"Because I am the Champion of the Medacon Tournament,and as a fellow Medafighter he probably admired me too much to refuse THAT!Beside it's friday afternoon and all we got are phys ed!"Boastfully answered Ikki as the gang moved toward the school entrace,followed closely by Ikki's folower.  


Back in the middle of the yard,Samantha was still raging about how arrogant Ikki had gotten while Spike and Sloan tried to calm her down.  


------------------  


-A few days before- 

Rokusho was in a darkened room,all around him were glowing tubes filled with bubbling liquid,in the middle of those tubes were almost invisible glass pillar.In half of the tubes Medals were resting on the pillars.Some of them looked complete,others were in various states of rusting.  


"We did great tonight."Suddenly said a voice behind him as he was studying one of the Medal.  


"I do not enjoy stealing."Replied Rokusho,turning to the Phantom Renegade.  


"I know...and I don't either...I do enjoy the adventure tough."Replied the man,removing his hat,mask and cape and hung them on a hook on the wall of the darkened room.  


"Tell me...is this the kind of Medal that is in me?"Asked Rokusho,pointing to a medal in a perfect state.  


"Yes...a Kuwagata Medal...You are a lucky Medabot to have such a powerful Medal."Answered Henry,stretching slightly.  


"There is so much I don't know about myself...I don't know where my heart...my soul...come from,I have dreams that I can't understand...I have no idea where is my place in this world...I feel like I am missing a part of myself...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?"Shouted Rokusho,slamming his fist into one of the empty tube,cracking it.  


The tube broke away and the greenish liquid washed over him.The white Medabot sighed and calmed down,this wasn't like him,that he was sure of.  


"You have a place now...your my assistant and body guard!Together we'll make sure Basilicus,the Rubberobo Gang or just about anybody with bad intention can get their hands on those Medals."Declared Henry,feeling concerned about the emotionnal stability of his Medabot friend.  


"Whatever it is that makes me so...diferent...I know the key is in those Medals and in finding the link to me, Metabee and Gallahaste...but until then,I will help you."Declared Rokusho.  


The Medabot walked toward the exit door.He grabed his ragged cape from another hook and put it on.The door slided to give way to him and He stepped in the white corridors of the restricted area of the Medabot Corporation.Rokusho walked in silent in the empty corridors of the building.Night had fallen and nobody was in except some security guards but they all knew him.Finally he reached his destination,the roof.He hopped on the top of the elevator shaft and sat down to looked at the shining city.Something was troubling Rokusho,he didn't told Henry the whole thing.His dreams...they were growing clearer, growing as his skills grew,at the same rythmn.  


"Tyrkanon...Helios...Negaron...Meradion...why do those names sounds so close and yet so far...Could I have been...human before?"He asked to himself.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happen next?Will Ikki and Erika go on another 'journalistic crusade'?Will Rokusho ever find the truth about himself?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  


NA: If you haven't figured it out already,I can only work on my fic during the weekend,but I will do my best to think up the plots so I can have as much parts up during that short period of time.Thank you for your understanding,and thank you for reading my story.  



	23. Flashback

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_NA:In the flashback sequences I put some words in the 'original language' while I 'translated' the rest.Thank you._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 23**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


_The greco-romain like palace was dimly lite by glowing vein like design on the black walls,at the near end of the large room,on a large stone slab was a small pillar,on it were placed many metal hexagons.Another one soon rejoined the stash,thrown by a gloved hand.The gloved hand belonged to a man with dark long hair and dark eyes.The man was dressed in a black chainmail covering a dark green shirt,he had a black and green skirt-like hips armor,he was also wearing a long dark green and black cape,he had a well crafted swords sheated at his belt.The man was chuckling slightly at his stash of Ishkaras.  
_

Suddenly the lqarge metalic door of the room was blasted away in a powerful golden glow.Two men stepped inside,both wearing the same kind of guise as the one on the altar,only the younger's costume was in gold and white while the older man had a silver and blue costume.The young one had his golden sword unsheated and his dark hair looked unruly,the older man still had his sword sheated and his dark and grey hair were reflecting the same calm as his blue eye.  


"Helios of the Gold Clan and Tyrkanon of the Silver Clan,did you came here to join my army?"Asked the dark man.  


"Negaron of the Jade Clan,you have disgraced the entire Warlord Guild,your Clan and the entire Atlantean poeple with your megalomaniacal schemes to control the world!The Counsil of Four as sent us to capture you!"Declared the golden Warlord,named Helios,pointing his sword at Negaron.  


"Bold word coming from such an inexperienced warrior!"Replied Negaron,unsheating his dark and wicked looking sword.  


"He might be unexperienced but he posses superior ability and his Antvara is as powerful as mine!"Added Tyrkanon,taking a step forward as he unsheated his sword as well.  


"Maybe,but my Antvara is known as the most powerful of all the Jade Clan!Do you think you have the power to take me on?You still have time to back down from this foolish attempt!We are superior to the rest of the humanity and I will not sit back as our scociety REFUSE to take what is rightfully our: THE WORLD!"Growled the Jade Warlord.  


"Why don't you just shut up and show us what you got!"Challanged Helios.  


"You asked for it!YCARA SOGURTIS!"Called the evil lord,sending a powerful bolt of dark energy blasting away at Helios and Tyrkanon.  


The two Warlord leapt out of the way as the Antvara, the Soul Power, powered attack exploded where they stood up,making a crater in the rock floor.  


"This is your power?I've seen first Year cadet do faster Shaddow Explosions than that!"Mocked Helios before realising his enemy wasn't in his place anymore.  


"That was just a diversion!YCARA GLADIVARI!"Shouted Negaron who looked like he had just apeared behind the young warrior,charging his sword with dark energy.  


"WAAAH!"Helios had just the time to roll out of the way as the sword make a large slice in the rocky ground.  


"LUNARIOS DISCOS!"Called Tyrkanon on the other side of the crater,sending a disk of shining silvery light,with a wave of his hand , toward Negaron.  


Negaraon glared toward his opponent,shock in his eyes before he backhanded the disc,sending it toward the ground where it dissolved!While this happened,Helios had gotten up and neither he or his mentor could believe it.  


"But...how?"Asked the Gold Warlord.  


"I have seen many battles as well Tyrkannon,I fought side by side with Warlords of the Silver Clan in more than one occasion,I've seen such generic attack countless time,I know exactly how you perform them and how to block them!We all know that us Warlord cannot be hit by the same attack twice. I can say the same about your clan Helios!"Explained the Jade Warlord,letting his opponents time to regroup.  


"We seen two of your attacks already Negaron,my bet is that you don't have much choice left.You can't use your most powerful attacks because these requires too long of a formula.We know how the Jade Clan specialise in battles against larger number...it won't be much effective against us."Replied Helios,as he and Tyrkanon got into a fighting stance.  


"Well...why don't you try this on for size?HADESUS MALEDON!"Bellowed the evil man, driving his sword to the ground,sending jolts of dark electricity through the ground itself!  


"WATCH OUT TYRKANON!BY THE GOLDEN WINGS OF THE SUN!"Shouted Helios.  


"LUNARIOS BOCALERIO!"Shouted Tyrkanon.  


Shining golden angel wings bursted out of Helios's back as he leaped into the air where he stayed suspended,flying above the attack.In the meantime,Tyrkanon closed his eyes and a shining white and silvery shield bubble surround him,protecting him against the electrical current.But it was taking him losts of strength to hold it as the Underworld Curse(Hadeso Maledon) attack hit it.Helios was getting ready to send an attack toward Negaron,but before he could realise it the evil Warlord had sprung in the air at incredible speed and his Shadow Gladius(Ycara Gladivari) striked him painfully in the chest,sending him to the ground where the Underworld Curse(Hadeso Maledon) was still active and he received quite a shock and passed out.Negaron landed betweem him and Tyrkanon who was still straining against the still effective previous attack.  


"Your pathetic powers are too ruled...you don't unleashed your full power by worrying about the safeties of other...Your Antvaras will never be as strong as mine and this is you will die today,Helios."Said Negaron,getting his sword ready to deliver the final blow to the downed golden armored man.  


"BOCALERIO ARGETA LOUFIFTURA!"Suddenly shouted the voice of Tyrkanon behind him.  


He turned in time to see Tyrkanon making his shield bubble blow up in thousands of shining shards that shot toward him.Negaron had never seen such an attack but he was an experienced warrior with great reflexes and he immediatly raised his own shield.Luckily for him only a few of the shard passed through and barely ripped his clothing.Tyrkanon was hit by the remains of the Hadeso Maledon,that Negaron had kept running simply with his own will.Negaron grunt slighty as the sudden deployal of his shield had cause him a painful shock,but he soon was chuckling,the two most powerful Warlords of the other clans were down at his feet,ready for him to finish off.He suddenly felt an Antvara waking up behind him,before hearing grunts and groaning.He turned to see Helios trying to get up.  


"It's useless Helios!You have lost,forget fighting and let death come to you!After being hit by the Hadeso Maledon,your nervous system will slowly go into shut down...you have no hope of survival if you keep fighting me!"Said Negaron with the most venomous tone of voice.  


"I...will...grr...never...let...my friends...down...and I won't...allow you to...finish your plan...I can't...I WON'T!"Said Helios,not giving up as he got up with difficulty.  


Negaron took a step back,Helios was starting to glow dimly and he could feel his Antvara level raising like a volcano ready to erupt!  


"What?How...how can a man on the brinks of death have such a blazing soul?How is it possible!"Declared the dark Warlord,impressed and somewhat scared,Helios's power was getting dangerously closer to his own level!  


"You...You are just a...self absorbed...greedy...Megalomaniac!You do not desert to wear that armor...You...are...a DISGRACE NEGARON!GRAAAAAAAAH!"Started to roar Helios,as the shine around him started to glow brighter and brighter.  


"ORICHAL EXPLODIA!!!!"Loudly shouted Helios,sending a large blast of golden energy toward the schocked Negaron.  


"It's...over...let's get you healed my friend."Said Helios as Negaron landed on the ground after being thrown against the deep wall of the room.  


----------------  


Basilicus smashed a crated to pieces.He just had a dream...a BAD dream about the moment he had been defeat by those annoying Helios and Tyrkanon.Especially Helios.Those two Warlords had blasted through his underlings and Helios had defeated him by performing...a miracle.It had angered him then and it still angered him now.Now in this modern day he had been given a second chance,but he had found another miracle opponent...Metabee.There was also Rokusho,who's skill were impressive.Metabee and his little gang had defeated his Medamasters and now he was forced to work with those Rubberobo lowlife!It was angering him even more.  


"If only my power were at their former glory...my Ishkara lost most of it's Antvara reserve waiting in the Heart of the Earth!GRAAH!"Raged the evil Medabot,blasting a oil barrel into bits.  


He suddenly heard footstep and the door of the training room opened.It was Mortius who camed in and bowed slightly before the leader of the Medamaster.  


"Master Basilicus,I have news for you.We've located Rare Medals."Declared the Centurion Medabot,handing Basilicus a folder about the collected data.  


"Hmm...another private collection...another museum and...three Medabots...WHAT?Are you sure about those data?"Asked Basilicus,checking three pictures in the folder.  


"Absolutly sir, our experts and the Leader all agree that those Medabots have shown great skill and probably hold Rare Medals."Answered Mortius.  


"Hmm...It seams Destiny gave me another chance to exact my revange...because if my intuition is correct...and it usually is...I might get back at those who trapped me in this Ishkara...Off course it turned out to be a blessing rather than a curse but you know...I do have tendancy to hold grudges.Let's go see those commanders of the Rubberobo and see what we do next."Chuckled Basilicus,letting the folder falling on the ground like it was trash.  


As the two Medamaster,one well known and in command of their group,while the other a secret member,acting as a double-agent in the Rubberobo,the folder hit the ground and opened.Three picture slided out,three Medabots were shot on them.An Hercules Beetle -type, a Stag Beetle -type and a Knight -type.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will be the next move of the Medamasters?What will happen with the Rubberobo and the Medamasters?What is the link betweem the past and the present?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  


_NA:I know this chapter didn't had much Medabots action,but it was important for the story.I hope you liked it anyway ^^._  



	24. Plans in Motion

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_NA:In the flashback sequences I put some words in the 'original language' while I 'translated' the rest.Thank you._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 24**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"I can't believe it!"Complained Ikki for the hundreth time or so,sweat still covering his face.  


"What?That Coach mountain made you run 500 more laps or that you survived it?"Asked Erika,not as tired as her friend.  


"No!That the principal didn't let us...ME cut school!"Replied the boy.  


"Still on your ego trip."Sweatdropped Erika.  


"What did you expect?"Asked Metabee who was walking by the kids,"*I* did all the work,NOT you!"He pointed out.  


"Who gave you the strategy?If it hadn't been of me you would have been smash to bits by Snomotor's plow!"Replied Ikki,angrily.  


"GUYS!Don't start!We have to get back to my house and check were there is Rare Medals around here!"Complained Erika,stepping betweem the Medafighter and the Medabot.  


"Hey I got an idea!Why don't we try to find that Meda-bum Rokusho and see what that junkyard reject got to say about his little partnership with a theif!"Proposed Metabee.  


"Great idea but you don't have to insult the guy like that!"Commented Ikki.  


"I don't have to listen to you!I can insult anybody I want!"Replied the hot headed robot.  


"Break it up!After we found a place where they got a Rare Medal we'll go to Ainlee's house and see if he's there."Added Erika.  


"Agreed."Both the boy and his Medabot said.  


In the meantime,three kids and three Medabots were following the trio as quietly as possible.It was the Screws.There were right over the corner and Samanthat and Peppercat were popping their heads over the side to see their prey.  


"So what's the plan boss?Why are we following Ikki instead of challanging him already?"Asked Sloan,tired of walking after his run during gym class.  


"Let's call it reducing the risks.I'm sure sooner or later Ikki's gonna get challanged to a Robattle,hanging around with his Golden Medapart out he's bound to catch attention.We all know most of the Medafighters in town don't stand a chance facing Ikki and Metabee,so once they win we move in and challange Ikki to a Robattle against all three of us!Metabee won't stand a chance against our Medabots after being weakened in a previous battle!HAHAHAHA!I'm a genuis!"She proudly explained.  


"I've been waiting for a rematch with Metabee."Added Peppercat,her voice depicing a smile she didn't had.  


"And I've been practicing my aim."Commented Cyandog,raising his weapon.  


"Really?Can you shoot a whale in a bucket yet?"Taunted Totalizer,chuckling.  


"HEY!I'll let you know that I shoot robot fishs to train!"Replied Cyandog.  


"Enough with the clown act you three!There on the move again!"Complained Samantha.  


-------------  


Basilicus was with his Medamasters in a small utility room.Sullah was working on something on Sub-Raider's back.There was a spark and he pulled out a little red electronic component with two black 'R's engraved on it.Sullah pulled back the metal panel he had removed and Sub-Raider stood back up,stretching slightly.  


"All gone."Saidd Sullah,tossing the red component with 5 other similar pieces of equipement.  


"Very good Sullah.I can't thank you enough for telling us about those Failsafe Devices Mortius."Commented Basilicus,before crushing one of the devices in his hand.  


"It was nothing Master Basilicus.I much prefer working for somebody who understand the full potential of Medabots than for those fools in rubber suits."Replied the Centurion Medabot who was sharpening the edge of his hook.  


"Those foolish humans won't even suspect a thing!We're gonna make them pay for treating Medabots like toys!"Chuckled Sub-Raider,crushing another device,the one that was implanted in him.  


"Tonight we move in to collect another Medal.Sullah will provide the distraction while Descon smash in to grab the prize.Everybody else will stay as backup in the RubberRobo Van."Explained the evil Meda-Lord.  


"Right."They all agreed.  


----------------  


Rokusho was sitting atop a tree branch,the sun was setting down.He had another dream the night before and when he woke up he felt VERY anxious and scared.And yet the reality of those dreams seamed to evade him as if having a will of it's on.He sighed slightly and looked as a tiny butterfly landed on his hand,resting atop his knee.  


"You don't know how lucky you are little one.You are a butterfly and nobody expect you to be anything else...you don't have any identity problems.You are a butterfly and you know what you are,what to do and how to live your life.I envy you for the simplicity of your life little one."Commented the white Medabot.  


Suddenly there was a shaddow cast above Rokusho,chasing the butterfly away as he heard a tapping noise.  


"Are you ready for tonight?"Asked the Phantom Renegade.  


"Yes...don't worry,we won't be having any problem."Reluctantly admitted Rokusho.  


"Good...then let's go."Said the Phantom,nodding slightly.  


Another night,another heist,another overwhelming feeling of guilt...routine.Little did the Medamaster and the Phantom Renegade know that they were going after the same Rare Medal...on the same night.  


---------------  


"ATCHAAA!"Sneezed Ikki loudly.  


"SSSSHHH!"Called Metabee, Erika and Brass at the same time.  


"Sorry but it's cold out here...and humid!"Whispered complained the boy.  


The quatuor had been laying on the grass under low branches of a tree for hours in the dark and cold night.They were stationned right across the street from the entrace of the University Technological Departement's(UTD for short) Museum.It was a little museum taken care of by the students and teacher of the University,but they had a Rare Medal in their Medabots exhibit.Erika was expecting either Basilicus or the Phantom Renegade to attack and try to steal the Medal.She wasn't sure if or when they would show up,but she wasn't ready to give up yet.  


Meanwhile,far in diferent location,a duo was looking from another building's top toward the UTD Musem.The Phantom Renegade and Rokusho on one side,Descon and Sullah on the other.  


"Let's go."Said Sullah and the Phantom,at the same time.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What will happen if Basilicus and the Medamasters gather enough Medals?Are the Screws still following our heroes?What will turn out of the explosive situation around the UTD Museum?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	25. Plan in Action

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_NA:In the flashback sequences I put some words in the 'original language' while I 'translated' the rest.Thank you._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 25**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


The UTD Museum was a small museum with not much ressources,it's security complement was of two humans and three WatchDog Medabot during the same shift.It was a perfect target.Sullah sneaked around the corner of the wall surrounding on three side the museum building.On it's fourth side the small wing was connected to the main University building.That was where Sullah wold strike,at the connection of the wall and the building.There stood a large oak tree.The Fire Lizard Medabot aimed his left flamethrower and shot a blazing blast at the noble tree.It was immediatly set ablaze,attracting the attention of the security guards who rushed there,leaving their Medabot in charge of the museum.As the two humans arrived they only saw a flaming tree and one of them took hold of a cell phone to call the fireman when suddenly a form appeared in the blazing branches of the oak.Suddenly the flaming shape launched itself forward and delivered a burning kick to the guard's had,forcing him to drop his cell phone and clutch his hand in pain.With a quick series of burning punch, Sullah knocked out the two humans. "Hahaha...a job well done."He chuckled.  


-------------  


"I wonder what's going on?!"Asked Erika as the human guard in front of the gate rushed toward a orangy light near the main building.  


"I don't know...HEH!Look over there!"Replied Ikki,pointing to a bulking Medabot slowly driving down the streat.  


"It's...Descon!"Commented Metabee.  


Descon suddenly went in overdrive,moving forward faster as he shot his wrecking ball straight at the first Watch Dog Medabot before crushing the second's chest with his jackhammer,taking both of them out by surprise.He then charged forward and crashed through the front gate.  


"WOW!What a scoop!"Cheered Erika.  


"Forget the scoop we got to stop him!"Said Metabee getting up.  


"Look over there!"Added Brass,pointing to the other end of the road.  


The Phantom Renegade and Rokusho leaped down on the street and rushed behind Descon,ducking as the third Watch Dog who had just been defeated by Descon.  


"ALLRIGHT!Let's go in!"Called Ikki,getting up and following Metabee toward the front gate.  


"Com'on Brass,we can't miss this."Added Erika,as they both followed the boy and his Medabot.  


--------------  


"Stop right there!"Called Rokusho to Descon who was about to smash the front door of the UTD Museum.  


"What do you want?"Suddenly asked Sullah,leaping next to Descon.  


"We won't let you steal that Medal for your evil scheme!"Answered the Phantom Renegade.  


"NOBODY tells the Medamasters what they have to do!And especially not any humans!"Declared Descon in his strangely high pitched voice.  


"Then I shall be forced to stop you myself!"Replied Rokusho,getting into a fighting stance.  


"STOP YOU THIEFS!"Called Ikki,running in the museum yard,before he and Metabee stopped when they saw the three Medabots ready to go at it.  


"Allright what's going on Rokusho?Why are yoou working for thath THIEF!"Asked Metabee.  


"Now is not the time.We have to stop them from stealing the Rare Medal!"Replied Rokusho.  


"Isn't that what you're after as well?"Asked Erika entering the scene.  


"Ikki!Basilicus and his gang,the Medamasters, have joined forces with the Rubberobo Gang!We must stop them before they can accomplish any evil deed they are planning!"Declared the Phantom Renegade.  


"And why should we help you?"Asked Ikki.  


"Because we don't have a choice to unite our forces."Replied the thief,pointing beyond the kids.  


Ikki and Erika turned around to see three shapes at the entrace.It was three Medabots.  


"So we meet again."Said Basilicus,flanked by Sub-Raider and Mortius.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will Brass,Metabee and Rokusho be able to win against Descon,Sullah,Basilicus, Sub-Raider and Mortius?Will the Medamaster steal the Rare Medal?Or will the Phantom Renegade run away with it?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  


NA:I know my parts aren't very big lately but it's for suspense's sake,I hope you forgive me dear readers.  



	26. Awekening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_NA:In the flashback sequences I put some words in the 'original language' while I 'translated' the rest.Thank you._  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 26**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Erika,Ikki,Metabee,Brass,Rokusho and the Phantom Renegade were now stuck betweem Sullah and Descon on one side and Basilicus, Sub-Raider and Mortius on the other side.The situation sure was sticky.  


"So who's the new pose?"Rudely asked Metabee,pointing to the Centurion Medabot by Basilicus's side.  


"I am Mortius of the Rubberobo Gang and you better not be mocking fun of me!"He growled.  


"You think you can take on all of us?Three of us would be enough to take you all down...Sullah,Descon!Go in and get the Medal!"Ordered Basilicus.  


"I WON'T LET YOU!"Called Rokusho running after them.  


"Don't make another step!"Called Sub-Raider,blasting at Rokusho's feet.  


"I'll take care of them."Suddenly said the Phantom Renegade,shooting two blue balls toward Descon and Sullah.  


To everybody's surprise the balls explodes and a blue rubbery-gummy substance wrapped around Descon and Sullah.stucking their arms to their body and tieing Sullah's legs together.The Fire Lizard tripped and tackled the DEM type down with him.It was some sort of constricting glue and two Medabot were struggling to be free.Sullah could have used his Mega Blaze but he highly doubted it would do any good and would probably harm Descon who was too close to him.  


"Too bad I only had two of those..."Then said the Phantom,looking back to Basilicus and the other two.  


"At least now the fight is fair."Pointed out Rokusho.  


"I have a score to settle with you white boy.Because of you I lost a Rare Medal to your masked friend,but I won't let this one escape my clutch!"Said Basilicus,pointing his right arm blade at Rokusho.  


"Allright then,let's get Meda-busy!"Called Metabee,showing his shiny Golden Medapart on his left arm.  


"You think you got what it takes to take me on?"Growled Sub-Raider who happened to be in front of Metabee.  


"Want to dance little school girl?"Added Mortuis looking at Brass.  


"THEN IT AGREED!"Suddenly shouted a familiar voice.  


"I officially declare this a Prize Team Robattle!The rules are simple: The first team to make the other cease functioning win!The winner then get a prize,in this case a chance to steal the Rare Medal!I, Mr. Referee will act as Referee!"Called Mr. Referee,suddenly landing in the museum's yard with a parachute wearing a goofy aviator costume complete with goggles!  


"How does he do that?"Asked Erika as everybody sweatdropped.  


"Medafighter ready?Hmm...we're missing three Medafighters here..."Realised the referee,looking at Basilicus's side.  


"You annoy me._YCARA SOGURTIS_!"Shouted Basilicus,sending a blast of shadow energy at Mr.Referee who was sent to the ground.  


"OH MY GOD!YOU KILLED MISTER REFEREE!"Said Ikki in schock.  


"You b@stard!"Called Metabee.  


"Oww...that hurt...Oww...Meda...Medabot...ROBATTLE!"Suddenly groaned Mr. Referee,getting slightly up.  


"He's tougher than he look."Commented the Phantom Renegade as the 6 Medabots charged toward each other.  


Mortuis shot his powerful hook toward Brass,the Sailor Medabot leaped gracefully in the air and landed on the chain linking it as the hook got planted in the ground.The chain was now a precarious bridge to Mortuis,Brass ran with incredible agility on it and jumped on the Centurion's head then flipped in mid-air,before the chain was retracted,finally landing behind him.  


"LET HIM HAVE IT BRASS!"Ordered Erika.  


The female Medabot aimed and fired with her laser canon, blasting straight at the Medamaster's back.But Mortius was tougher than Erika tought at first and he spun around quickly,releasing his long hook and using it like some sort of whip,hitting poor Brass across her chest and sending her to the ground.He retracted his chain and took aim at the downed Sailor Medabot.  


Sub-Raider sent a volley of laser blasts at Metabee.The yellow Medabot leaped backward,firing his twin golden laser at his opponent.The energy unleashed in the blast made him fly backward faster than he would normally when jumping.Sub-Raider tried to dodge by rolling forward,but as he went for the ground his left ear was hit by one of the blast,chucking a good part away.The RAT Medabot shot his Sewer Rockets at his KBT adversary.  


"METABEE!SEEKER MISSILE!"Ordered Ikki,quickly.  


"MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  


The two dual missiles hit in mid-air,creating one massive explosion that blinded both Medabots.But Sub-Raider had an advantage over Metabee,he had radar for ears.Even with 25% of his capabilities lost,he could still detect his opponent perfectly.Metabee was suddenly hit by a series of laser blasts,sending him down backward.Sub-Raider stepped out of the settling down cloud,chuckling as his rocket launcher was aimed at his opponent laying on the ground.  


In the meantime,Basilicus and Rokusho were circling each other,sizing their defenses.Rokusho wasn't blind,he knew Basilicus had some upgrade,his skills were already impressive but with an enhanced body it would be even harder to defeat him.But Rokusho had faith in his ability and in justice.He finally decided to charge forward,sword ready to deliver the most powerful blow he could muster.Basilicus saw the blow coming and blocked.The clash was loud and sent a shower of metalic sparks flying around.The two sword wielding Medabot pushed against each other,trying to push the other away.Sadly for Rokusho,Basilicus had a clear advantage with his twin blades.The white Medabot was forced to leap away to avoid a treaterous stab from the evil Medamaster.The two Medabot were now apart and returned to circling each other.  


"Not bad...your skill haven't rusted since our last battle...but sadly for you,mine have became sharper!I won't let you defeat me again._YCARA SOGURTIS_!"Called Basilicus,sending his trademarked shadow blast attack at Rokusho.  


The white Medabot rolled to the side,returning to his feet before launching himself toward his opponent.He made a powerful and large slice.Basilicus was hit hard even tough he blocked he felt the vibrations through his whole body.They were once again face to face.  


"You...already...GRR...showed me that attack spell...too many...times...you won't...trick me...again!"Groaned Rokusho,before being forced to back away again.  


"It seam your true nature is resurfacing slowly Rokusho,if you still think it's your name.But if you know who you are you realise you have no chance of winning against me!"Said Basilicus.  


"I am not sure who I am...but I know who you are NEGARON!I will do all I can to stop your evil plans!"Replied his opponent.  


With that the two Medabot charged at each other,their swords blocking the other's blow at every attack.They entered a powerful and fierce sword fight,going back and forth,circling around the yard.  


Brass was in a tough spot.She quickly raised her laser canon and aimed at Mortius.  


"We seams to be in a tightspot girlie."Sneered Mortius.  


"Speak for yourself.I'm faster than you,I can shoot you before you can react."Replied Brass.  


"Not if I attack FIRST!HOOK SHOT!"Roared the Centurion,making a bold foolish move.  


Brass made an incredible display of her agility and flipped backward,springing to her feet,avoiding the dangerous weapon who hit the ground once again.Mortius realised his mistake when a volley of laser blast hit him in the chest.He was a very armored Medabot and he was able to retract his hook and move out of the way of the blasts he had been forced to endure.He shot it once again but his reflexes had gotten slugish after those blasts and it allowed Brass a chance to grab hold of the weapon as it flew by her.  


"Now who got who?"Taunted Erika.  


Brass pulled with an all her might,forcing the Centurion Medabot off his feet and toward her.She welcomed her opponent with one mighty uppercut,blasting away at the same time,sending Mortius flying backward.He hit the ground hard and groaned heavily.He tried to get up but he was having a lot of difficulty.  


"ALLRIGHT!He's no problem anymore!"Cheered Erika.  


"Metabee!Seeker Missiles!"Said Ikki,ready to do whatever it takes to stop Sub-Raider from attacking again.  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!"  


Sub-Raider barely avoided the point blank explosion and was thrown to the ground by the strength of the explosion.It took only a few seconds for Metabee to get up.Sub-Raider was forced to roll away before he could get back to his feet in order to avoid the mad blasting of Metabee and his powerful Golden Medapart.It wasn't long before he retaliated and the two started shooting at each other.  


"MISSILES LAUNCHED!"Called Metabee once again.  


Once again Sub-Raider barely avoided the attack and was thrown to the ground one more time.This time Metabee and Ikki had anticipated that perfectly.The Medafighter gace the order and the Medabot let a grand volley of laser blasts.This time the RAT Medabot had no chance at all.He was repeatedly hit and sustained heavy damage.He hadn't stop functioning but he was sure a mess.  


"Dude,I rock.Hehehehehe."Chuckled Metabee.  


In the meantime,Rokusho wasn't faring as good.Basilicus was slowly but surely gaining ground on him,forcing him backward.Basilicus looked like his power was just getting stronger and stronger while Rokusho felt his decreased!That's when one of his memory was unlocked.Somehow,Basilicus had initialized a remote _Antvara_ transfer betweem their two _Ishkara_ and was slowly draining his power!Rokusho wasn't sure what to do,all this knowledge flooding him was so new!He wasn't sure how to protect himself properly and his efforts were only distracting him.A distraction Basilicus took at his advantage and he was able to deliver a powerful slicing blow across Rokusho's body!As the white Medabot hit the ground,a few second after Mortius and Sub-Raider,the gang frozed and looked over the two battling sword wielding Medabot.  


"Nighty night Meradion._YCARA SOGURTIS_!"Said Basilicus in a very evil tone.  


There was a terrible explosion and Rokusho's body was thrown away like a rag doll,spinning in the air and to everybody's horror...his Medal was ejected!There was a collective gasp and everybody just stared as Basilicus just cassually picked up the soul and hear of the Medabot known as Rokusho.  


"I finally have the Rare Medal he owed me...hahahaha.I don't think you two stand a chance against me after the beating you took from my Medamasters...especially now that reinforcements are here."Chuckled the evil Basilisk Medabot. 

"NO!Rokusho!"Cried Erika.  


"IT CAN'T BE!"Shouted Ikki in disbelief.  


"No...no..."Simply muttered Metabee. 

He looked behind the Phantom and the kids.Sullah and Descon suddenly broke free of the now a lot more solid glue.While everybody was battling,Sullah used his flames to dry the gum out,making it easier to cracked out.Ikki and the Phantom Renegade leaped to one side toward Metabee while Erika rejoinged Brass on the other side.Sullah and Descon rushed to their leader.  


"I'm taking his Medal with me and you will NEVER see it again!SEE YA LATER LOSERS!"Laughed Basilicus as his Medamasters picked up their downed comrades.  


As Basilicus turned his back to escape the museum's yard,he suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in a VERY long time.It was an Antvara flaring up,the blazing power of a burning soul.He turn quickly around and saw something that was also attracting the attention of the others.Metabee was growling louder and louder while his body started to...glow GOLD!A terrified look flashed on Basilicus's metalic face as he realised what was going on.  


"Run...FAST!"He ordered his troops who didn't asked any question.  


"Ne...ga...RON!!!!!ORICHAL...EXPLODIA!"Suddenly shouted Metabee,with a voice far more deeper than his usual tone.  


"WHAT'S GOING ON?"Asked Ikki as his Medabot shot an incredible large golden blast toward Basilicus.  


"RAAAAH!"Roared the evil robot,mustering all his power into a dark shield.  


The Orichal Explodia hit the shield with a terrible impact,pushing Basilicus a few inches backward,but his force field was holding even tough he was straining against the blast that seamed to be fueled by unlimited power as it hadn't dissipated yet.Suddenly the force field and golden blast both gave up at the same time,sending a shockwave that almost knocked the human our while it sent Basilicus hard against the wall of the Museum's yard, a few feets away.He left a mark as he slide down to the ground.Metabee was astonished,like everybody else, at his own exploit,not sure how he did it.  


"You...might...have...awaken your...Antvara...Helios...but...you won't...defeat me that...easily...Emergency Evac...NOW!"Groaned Basilicus,his sensitive sonic sensors had heard police sirens aproaching and he had ordered an emergency evacuation.  


Before anybody could react a black van drived through the street with a roaring engine,powerful mechanical arm burst out of it's top and grabbed hold of the MEdamasters before retracting and escaping.  


"We got to go after them!They got Rokusho's MEDAL!"Shouted Ikki in panic.  


"No Ikki!We can't face the Rubberobo Gang right now!"Interupted the Phantom Renegade,grabbing Ikki by the shoulder.  


But this time...it didn't sound like the Phantom Renegade at all!He had stop changing his voice and returned to his normal one.  


"He...Henry?"Asked Ikki,hit by the truth.  


"We have to go before the police arrives...grab Rokusho's body we're going to my hideout,we got some explaning to do."Said Henry,removing his Phantom Renegade mask.  


Ikki looked around for a moment and all his friends seamed to be very confused,especially Metabee.He also took notice that Mr. Referee had dissapeared.So he just nodded in agreement,seeing that trusting his friend who had hidden the truth to him for so long was his only option.  


"Let's go!"Declared Henry,taking off.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will our heroes ever recover Rokusho's Medal?What happened to Metabee?How will the gang react to the truth?What happened to Mr. Referee(Well we don't really want to know it's just to be nice to the guy)?How will Ikki react to the truth?Don't miss the next chapter of** Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	27. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


NA:I hope this work because I'm using a diferent connection than usual and last time I tried,Chapter 17 got all messed up.If things go wrong I'm gonna try transfert this part to another format.Thanks for your understanding.  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 27**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Henry flicked on the light of the living room of his small house.Ikki looked at the many pictures and trophies of Henry when he was younger.He had been Robattle champion of many tournament and from the looks of it he had even compete in the World Championship!But what really surprised Ikki was the Medabot he had...a KBT!Just like him,but his was painted in blue not yellow.They layed Rokusho's body down on the coffee table,everybody was still shaken by what had happened.Henry removed his cape and sat down on one of the chair.  


"What a total failiure...I'm sorry I got Rokusho involved in this...and you at the same time kids.I guess I owe you an explanation."He declared,sighing.  


"What there is to know?You're the Phantom Renegade!You steal Medals for your own profit!YOU'RE A THIEF!"Ranted Erika.  


"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"Protested Henry."You have NO idea what kind of power a Rare Medal possess!"  


"After meeting Basilicus I think we do."Mentionned Brass.  


"And something tells me what YOU did got something to do with your Medal too..."Added Ikki,looking at Metabee.  


"I tell you man!I don't know how I did that thing!It just came over me,like I remembered something but then I lost it...Do ...do you think my Medal's rare?"Asked the Medabot.  


"Rokusho told me you had dreams...just like him.Rokusho had a Rare Medal and my guess is that you do too."Explained Henry.  


"Dreams...then that would mean Gallahaste got a Rare Medal too!"Said Metabee.  


"Woh...what a coincidence!"Added Erika.  


"Allright but what does this have to do with Basilicus and Metabee's weird powers?"Inquired Ikki.  


"You don't know the true story...the truth is that it wasn't dr. Aki who invented the Medals...he didn't invent Medabots actually either,it was the famous Professor Hushi...but that is another story...Professor Hushi did not invent Medals either.The first Medals weren't made but actually...FOUND!"Revealed the man.  


"FOUND?"Everybody ask.  


"Medals are actually...ancient pieces of unknown Technology.We have no idea where they come from but a Rare Medal is what is considered a TRUE Medal.Professor Hushi only found a way to use Medals for Medabots,and Dr.Aki created the mass produced version of Medabots and Medals...but he his Medals aren't True Medals...There is a...strange power...in Rare Medals.A Rare Medals is a combination of technology and that strange power.We were able to copy the technological component but not the power itself.During my days in the World Championship,me and Dr.Aki witness the full potential of a Rare Medal...2 persons were killed."Explained Henry,his face saddening at the memory.  


"The official story was a gas leakage...but in fact it was...a Medabot..."He continued,looking very sad as if there was something more horrible he wasn't telling.  


"I decided that power should never fall into the wrong hands and me and Dr.Aki created the Phantom Renegade.I quit the Robattling circuit to steal Rare Medals and hide them away until we can find a good use for them..."He finished.  


"And now the Rubberobo Gang wants that power to conquer the world..."Said Ikki,breaking the silence.  


"And somehow Basilicus can control that power with incredible skill!You too Metabee.Until now we only saw raw use of that power and it always left the Medabots drained of energy.But you,you just blasted Basilicus and you could still run."Added Henry.  


"I guess I won't be getting the scoop I wanted...I won't tell you secret Henry...but the question is...what now?"Inquired Erika.  


"What now?WE GO AFTER BASILICUS IS WHAT!"Raged Metabee.  


"That won't be easy.The Rubberobos have dozens of hidden base all over town,and even in other parts of the country.And we can't rush in like this.We have to regroup,repair,and replan."Proposed Henry.  


"I think we should gather our friends."Proposed Brass.  


"Even if they aren't as strong I guess the Screws could help us out with the lower Robos."Admitted Ikki.  


"Grr...I...I guess your right."Growled Metabee,seeing the wisdom in that plan.  


"I'll contact Dr.Aki,I think I'll ask him to lend me...Belzelga."Proposed Henry.  


"Good idea...let's go home for now Ikki,we'll call the others tomorow morning ok?"Said Erika,yawning. 

"Take care of Rokusho."Simply said Ikki,getting up to leave.  


--------------  


"LORD BASILICUS!"Called Sub-Raider,rushing up the stairs of the Rubberobo base,leading toward the rooftop of the building.  


"LORD BASILICUS!"He called again,arriving on on the rooftop.  


In the light of the Rising Sun Basilicus was sitting in the middle of the roof,he looked like he was meditating or something.Before Sub-Raider a dark bubble surrounded him as he got lift from the ground.  


"Lord Basilicus!"Sub-Raider asked again.  


"SILENCE!"Ordered Basilicus,as a bolt of dark lightening hit his lieutenant and sent him against the wall next to the door.  


Basilicus wasn't meditating,he was mumbling a formula.Soon a large bolt burst from the bubble and shot upward in the sky before coming down to hit a building far in the distance.There was no apparant damage to the building,it looked like it was just light hitting it.  


"What were you doing Lord Basilicus?"Asked Sub-Raider when his leader got up after landing back down.  


"I have found the perfect place to host the Power Transfert ceremony once we have all the _Ishkaras_ we need.Tell me,what is that building far in the distance that my search light hit?"the evil Medabot asked back.  


"It's...a Shinto Shrine sir.A religious building of those foolish humans.I have great new Lord Basilicus.The Rubberobo Gang Leader called in a special bounty hunter from America to help us out find Gallahaste and Metabee.From what I heard her Medabot is very skilled and very powerful.I also heard the Hunter is a child genuis in that field.She would make an exellent addition to the Medamaster."Explained Sub-Raider.  


"That IS great news...yes...Please tell me more my good Sub-Raider."Smiled Basilicus,leading his lieutenant back to the door.  


----------------  


-Tokyo Internationnal Airport- 

It was almost quitting time for the employe behind the counter and she was putting together all the papers laying around.The black haired woman had been working with her back turned to the people passing by in the airport when she heard a light cough behind her.She turned to see a blue haired girl with black eyes.The girl was smilling but her eyes felt very cold. The girl had a blue paper in her hand,meaning she was here to get a Medabot who had travelled in a crate.  


"You're here for a Medabot?"  


"Yes."  


"So what's your name and your Medabot's name?"Asked the woman pulling out a search window on her computer screen.  


"Sophie,Sophie LeGrand,and my Medabot is Harwing."Answered the girl.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Will the Screws help out to get back Rokusho's Medal?Will the gang ever get their friend back?What is Sophie planning to do in Japan?Will Harwing join the Medamasters?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shaddow!**_  



	28. Gathering

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 28**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Metabee was too restless to sleep,and since Medabots don't really require sleep he went out for a walk.He soon reached a little hill in a nearby park.He sat down and looked at the rising sun.He heard soft footstep behind him and turned around.It was Brass.  


"Hello Metabee."She shyly said,her hands behind her back."Do...do you mind if I sit with you?"She asked softly.  


"N...No...no problem at all!"Stammered Metabee,startled.  


"You couldn't sleep either right?"Asked the female Medabot.  


"No...I feel like I failed to help Rokusho!I have this...strange power...and I couldn't help him.And now I just learned my Medal come from an ancient civilasation or something!I just don't know who I am anymore."He answered.  


"Well...to me you are Metabee,no matter how old your Medal are,no matter how powerful you are.You are who you are and..."Brass started softly,she then took Metabee's hand in her own."That is just how I...I like you."She finished,feeling very shy.  


"Bra...Brass...Tha...Thank you...It means...a lot to me."Said Metabee,not sure how to react.  


The two Medabot sat there in silence,watching the sun rise hand in hand.They did not notice the blast of dark energy that flew across the sky behind them and hit a temple without making any harm to the building itself.  


-----------  


"You need OUR help?"Repeated Samantha,not sure she had heard right.  


The day before the Screws had lost Ikki's gang when tailing them and that had made Sam VERY angry.Just as she was about to challange him,Ikki told her he needed THEIR help!  


"Why should we help you?You didn't even want to Robattle us!"She complained.  


"We need your help to challange the Rubberobo Gang and Basilicus's gang the Medamaster!"Said Erika.  


"WHAT?Basilicus?THAT FREAKBOT IS STILL AROUND?"Shouted Samantha,remembering what he had done to her.  


"Yes and he stole Rokusho's Medal!"Pointed out Metabee.  


"Rokusho?Isn't that the weird white Medabot that doesn't have a Medafighter?"Asked Peppercat,standing beside the Screws leader.  


"Yeah,he had a Rare Medal.Com'on you guys!If you help us you'll get a chance to kick some Rubberobo Butt!"Pointed Ikki.  


"It WOULD be good fun!"Added Sloan.  


"Those loser would give us some easy target practice!HAHAHA!"Bragged Spike.  


"So what is this Robattling talk I'm hearing?"Suddenly asked the Principal,apearing out from behind a nearby tree,accompanied by Samurai.  


"WHA?!No...nothing Mister Principal Sir!"Said Ikki,afraid of any trouble.  


"Now now kids..."Started the man,looking at the 5 students and 5 Medabots before him,"I heard it all and...I...want in!"He declared,holding out his Medawatch.  


"WHA?!?"Everybody asked,falling back out of sheer surprise.  


"Now now kids,I still haven't forgiven those Rubberobos for causing so much trouble to our precious school!Me and Samurai also want some action,nobody ever wants to Robattle us around here...Well Coach Mountain did at one point but his Digmole was too easy to defeat to call it a real Robattle."Explained the Principal.  


"Hmm...well...I guess...as long as you keep it all a secret!"Proposed Ikki.  


"Off course,no problem kids."Agreed the older man.  


"Allright we'll be in as well."Added Samantha.  


"Perfect!With Gallahaste and Belzelga added to our team, the Rubberobo Gang won't stand a chance!"Cheered Ikki,raising his fist in the air.  


"Now we need a team name,all great teams have name."Pointed out Erika.  


"How about the Mega-Screws?"Asked Samantha.  


"I don't think that's gonna cut it."Sweatdropped Ikki.  


"Warlords...MedaWarlords."Suddenly said Metabee.  


"Why that name?"Asked Samurai.  


"Don't ask me why,but I like the title Warlord...it's an odd sensation."He answered lost in toughts.  


"Allright then!The MedaWarlords are gonna crush the Medamasters!"Cheered Ikki.  


"YEAH!"Everyone agreed.  


**To Be Continued...**

_I know that was short,sorry.So what will happen next?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_


	29. Testing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**AN: I would like to know how you like my creations dear readers,so I ask you to tell me wich of my created Medabots you prefer in your reviews.**_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 29**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"YOU are the famous 'Medabot Crusher' ?"Asked Seaslug,looking at the girl with the white Medabot in front of him.  


"Yeah,you got a problem with that?"Asked Sophie,looking around at the Rubberobo Gang members and the Medamasters.  


"You're just a little kid!"Complained Gillgir.  


"I'm 14 years old,I just look younger than I am.Me and Harwing were destroying Medabots for a prize when I was only 8.My parents are both skilled Bounty Hunter and one day I wish to become one myself...don't make me have to make YOU my first target.Are you gonna hire me or not?"The girl replied with a venomous tone.  


"I like her already."Said Basilicus,speaking for the first time since Sophie and Harwing arrived.  


"But the question is...can you Robattle?That's all that really interest me,I don't care how old you are."He added,shooting evil looks at Seaslug.  


"Well,I'm ready to accept any challange."Answered Harwing.  


"Yes...Let's make a deal, if you can defeat one of my Medamaster,we'll hire you...for double the money...what do you think Robo Leader?"Proposed the evil Medabot,looking back at the TV rested on Packbot's back.  


"Fine with me.We'll even let you choose your opponent."Agreed the mysterious Rubberobo Gang leader.  


"Fine.So who are those Medamasters?"Asked Sophie.  


"Well there is me,Basilicus, but I am not...available.There is Sullah, Sub-Raider, Descon, Landrager, Kundar and Mortius.Pick your opponent.I must warn you,all of the Medamaster have been upgraded."Explained Basilicus,pointing to each Medabot when he named them.  


"Him."Said Harwing,pointing to Kundar.  


"Fine.Let the Robattle commance."Nodded the evil Medabot leader.  


----------  


"It's nice to have some visit."Commented Gwen as she lead Ikki,Erika and their Medabots to her room. 

"So why did you want to talk to me?"She asked as she sat beside Gallahaste on her bed.  


"It's complicated...I think we better tell you the whole story..."Started Erika,displaying her wholesome story-telling skill by relating the events(without the details of the Robattle) that happenned to them since their return to Japan and why they needed help to fight those thiefs.  


"I am willing to fight for justice anytime!"Heroically declared Gallahaste.  


"I am too.This is gonna be great...fun and a good action all in one!We're gonna kick their bot!You can count us in!"Cheered Gwen.  


"Oh and there is something...we need to talk about dude."Said Metabee to Gallahaste.  


"What is it Lord Metabee?"He inquired.  


"It's about your Medal..and mine.Apparantly,they're rare!" 

So Erika told them what had happened when Metabee used that special golden attack.She also told Gwen and Gallahaste what Henry had told them.Off course she made them swear not to reveal the secret of the Phantom Renegade.  


"Woh...so you think Gallahaste could do something like what Metabee did?That would be cool."Commented Gwen.  


Gallahaste made a pause. 

"I can.It has happened before."He admitted.  


"WHAT?WHEN?"Asked Metabee,surprised like everybody.  


"When I defeated Urden,I used a powerful called the Lunarios Gladivari.I told you I didn't remember how I did,but I lie to keep it secret,as I wasn't sure of it's origin...as shameful as I am to admit it...I was..afraid."He answered,lowering his head slightly.  


"Don't feel bad Gallahaste, the unknown can give jitters to anyboddy."Said Brass softly.  


"Yeah...you should have seen how freaked Ikki was when we went Ghost Hunting!Or monster hunting!"Commented Erika.  


"HEY!You were as scared as me!!!And who won the Robattle against Mistyghost and got Brass's Medal back?"Complained the boy.  


"Henry saved the day,not you!He's the one that freed me and Kare and he's the one that taught you how to defeat Mistyghost!I'm sure he let us get the Medals back because there wasn't any rare one in the lot!"Erika replied.  


"The impoortant now is that we have TWO Medabots with a Rare Medal!Basilicus and his gang won't stand a chance!"Declared Gwen.  


"That's sure!Welcome to the MedaWarlords guys."Added Metabee,shaking Gallahaste's hand.  


"Thank you my friends."Nodded the other Medabot.  


"So what's the plan?"Asked Gwen.  


---------------  


A circle of Rubberobo grunts had form around Sophie, Harwing and Kundar.Basilicus was standing beside Seaslug,ready to start the test Robattle.He was hoping the female Medabot would proove to be a great challange for Kundar because his troop were still relatively thin.Off course the Rubberobos had tons of Medabots,but none of them really worthy of being a Medamaster.He made sure the two competitors were ready and he raised his hand.  


"Medabots...ROBATTLE!"He called,mimicing at his best Mr. Referee's call.  


Kundar started strong,he lunged forward,shooting his boomerang at the same time.Harwing dodge the razor sharp flying blade,then avoided the powerful drill-clawed arm.But Harwing and Sophie were not idiots,they knew very well what a Kurea Medabot was capable off and what a boomerang could do.Avoiding another slash,Harwing's wing suddenly burst open and she lept in the air,flying above Kundar.The boomerang returned to Kundar's arm,missing Harwing by a few minutes.  


"Don't think flying away will get you anywhere!"Growled Kundar,aiming his laser canon at his flying enemy.  


Kundar started shooting rapidly,trying to blast at the flying Harwing.The Snow-owl Medabot was barely avoiding the hit,Kundar was more accurate than expected and with such rapid fire it was almost imposible to attack.Well that is what a normal Medafighter would think.  


"Com'on Harwing!CRYO BLASTER HIS ARM!"Ordered Sophie.  


"CRYO BLASTER!"Shouted Harwing.  


Kundar couldn't avoid the blue shiny blast and he was hit dead on his laser firing arm.It was frozen solid all over and render useless.Harwing charged down toward him and delivered a powerful flying kick.In a flash she had landed behind Kundar.There was a moment of silence that was broke by the sound not unlike shattering glass.Everybody gasp as Kundar's frozen arm felt apart,leaving only the exposed tin-pet arm.  


"MY ARM!!!!"Shouted Kundar in panic,holding the liveless limb,running around panicked.  


Harwing decked him right across his face and he felt down on his back,spirals in his optics.  


"I think that's enough punishement."Snickered Sophie.  


"Allright,you're hired."Declared Basilicus,as if he did not care one of his lieutenant just lost an arm.  


"So who are my targets?"Asked Sophie matter of factly.  


"Here."Answered Basilicus,handing her a picture of Ikki,Gwen,Erika,Metabee and Gallahaste walking on some street.  


"Interesting..."She smiled,recognizing the Medabot that blew her out of the Medacon Tournament (she really wanted that Golden Medapart). 

**To Be Continued...**  


_What will be the MedaWarlords course of action?Will Sophie challange Gwen to a revange Robattle?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	30. Friends and Foes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**AN: I would like to know how you like my creations dear readers,so I ask you to tell me wich of my created Medabots you prefer in your reviews.**_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 30**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


A row of wooden post in the Rubberobo Training center were suddenly frozen then shattered by a flying punc one by one.Harwing went through the row with incredible speed,freezing then shattering the post with a few second intervale.She was deadly acurate with her Cryo Blaster.She stopped on the other side of the training center before blasting a crate behind her,without even looking!She then delivered a powerful round house kick to a barrel at her side.The oil barrel was thrown against the create,smashing it to pieces as well.  


"VERY impressive.Those strength enhancement we gave you work perfectly."Commented Basilicus,applauding slightly.  


"Thank you.I saw your practice run earlier,impressive as well."Replied Harwing.  


"I would really like to have you in my group."Said the Medamaster leader,walking toward the female Medabot.  


"I am not sure,I am very loyal to Sophie...mabe if there was a certain...bonus."She said with a certain hint in her voice,making her 'eyebrow' jump.  


"Well...I was considering giving you a very high rank when I conquer the world..."Admitted Basilicus.  


"What kind...of rank?"She asked,getting even closer to the male Medabot.  


"How about...Queen?"Answered the evil Meda-Leader.  


"VERY interesting...If you promise not to harm Sophie...I would be happy to be your queen...and you know what?"Harwing started,leaning forward to whisper in Basilicus's audio sensor "I'm ...fully functional."She whispered with even more hinting in her voice.  


"Oh...Then it's a...deal."Smiled the BSL Medabot.  


"The future is looking very bright."Commented the Snow-owl Medabot.  


"Oh,you mean very DARK my dear,hehehe."Chuckled Basilicus,as they left the training room,arms locked together. 

-------------  


Ikki,Erika, Brass and Metabee had just came back from the Hop-Mart and stopped in the park.They had bought all kinds of maintenance supply to make sure their Medabots were in top-shape for the upcomming mission.They had to move fast before the Rubberobo Gang and the Medamaster steal another Rare Medal.Henry had put the University museum on surveillance and he would know immediatly if and when the Medamaster strike again at that place.Ikki and Erika were sitting in front of a fountain,both in silence while Brass and Metabee were leaning against a rail overlooking another part of the park below.They too were in silence.  


"You...you know Erika this thing might be dangerous...and who knows what might happen to us..."Started the boy,blushing slightly.  


"Yes...I...I know."Replied Erika,blushing as well.  


"And I was thinking...that...if we ... weren't to come back..."He continued.  


"Wait...we can't think like that!"Interupted the girl.  


"I know...but just in case...I...I wanted you to know that I...I...I...I'm glad to be your friend!"Finally admitted Ikki.  


"Me too."Smiled Erika,both of them were blushing.  


Over the rail Metabee and Brass were having the same kind of discussion.  


"You know,this...mission could get dangerous.If ya want to pull out I'll understand."Said Metabee to the Sailor Medabot.  


"But I want to be by your side Metabee."Replied Brass.  


"I know...I want to but...I...I just don't want you to get badly damaged Brass."Explained the yellow Medabot,sounding concerned.  


"It's nice of you to care Metabee.But I'll be allright.Thank you anway.With you around I'm sure there won't be any trouble for me."Said the female Medabot,with a soft smiling voice,sounding slightly shy as well.  


"I'll make sure nothing happens to you."Metabee declared,tentatively putting his arm around Brass's shoulder.  


The female Medabot didn't stop him and edged closer as they watched the great view before them.Ikki and Erika watched their Medabot and just smiled at each other,sighing slightly in contentement of the moment of happiness they were living.A last break before the storm.  


------------  


Gwen and Gallahaste were coming back home after going to the nearest store to buy maintenance items as Erika and Ikki did.It was the day after they had joined the MedaWarlord.The same day Ikki and Erika had their conversation at the park.The sun was setting and it was almost dark.Gwen and her Medabot were hurrying back home as not to worry the girl's parent.Gallahaste had been deep in toughts all day long.  


"Lady Gwen...I don't want you to go."He suddenly stated,coming out of his toughts.  


"What?"She asked,confused.  


"This crusade against evil will certainely filled with hazard and risks.It is too dangerous for you Lady Gwen.I will go alone to fight.I have proven my worth in solo battle before and I can do it again."Declared the knight Medabot.  


"But Gallahaste...I...I can't let you go all alone!Your my best friend and I wouldn't be a real Meda-fighter, or friend, if I let you take all the risks.You might need my guidance!I want and I have to go."Replied Gwen.  


"I see your mind is set...well I suppose I cannot argue with my Medafighter.Very well then."Accepted Gallahaste.  


The two kept on walking in the small streets betweem houses when they noticed something shiny up a ahead.As they moved closer they realised it was a puddle...frozen solid!  


"Hmm..strange.It's way to early for ice to form."Commented Gwen,looking at the oddity.  


"Something's not right here..."Commented Gallahaste before his optics went wide."LOOK OUT!"He shouted,tackling Gwen to the side.  


A few seconds later a blast of blue light slammed down on the ground,creating another ice patch.A cackling female laugh was heard through the street and both the girl and her Medabot looked up in the sky.They both gasped as they realised the one who had shot them was none other than Harwing!Flying high above the pavement.  


"HARWING!What are you doing here?"Inquired Gallahaste, getting up along with Gwen.  


"Haahaha...quite an impresive display of sensors ability.How did you detect my blast?they are reputed silent from such a distance."Commented Harwing,ignoring the question as she flew downward to meet with Sophie who had appeared out of nowhere.  


"I saw the reflection of your incoming blast in the icey puddle you had made.Your will to show off made you miss your chance of beating me in one treaterous shot!Cowardly bird."Explained the Knight Medabot,drawing his sword and readying his shield.  


"The same amount of combativity I see.I'm looking forward to fullfill this contract."Declared Sophie,readying her Medawatch.  


"You did not follow me all the way from Canada just to get revange, so what do you want?"Asked Gwen angrily.  


"It's easy,we're bounty hunters.We destroy Medabots for a prize,and it just happen that somebody wants YOU destroyed Gallahaste and that I bring your Medal as proof."Answered the sneering girl,pointing to the silver Medabot before her.  


"Your greedy fiends shall never lay a finger on my heart!I won't let you steal what memorial is left of Lady Gwen's Grandmother!I have defeated you before and I will do it again!"Heroically declared Gallahaste,remembering how his Medal got in the hands of his Medafighter.  


"Brave words for a future piece of JUNK!LET'S GO HARWING!TRASH HIM!"Roared Sophie.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Where will the Medamasters strike next?Will Gallahaste defeat Harwing again?Will Sophie get her hands on our brave friend's Medal?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	31. Cold Steel, Cold Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**AN: I would like to know how you like my creations dear readers,so I ask you to tell me wich of my created Medabots you prefer in your reviews.**_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 31**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Gallahaste and Harwing were staring at each other,the pressure could be felt all around them.Each of the Medabot was waiting for their Medafighter's command,but they were also looking for a weak point in the other's defense.  


"I have to warn you...last time Harwing's flying ability had been compromised by a faulty part,now she's back to 100%!You won't defeat us."Declared Sophie.  


On the other side of the street's wall someone was watching through a periscope.It was Mr.Referee dressed as a Artic Explorer, complete with snow-shoes.He looked pensively at the tensed situation.  


"I think I'll stay out of this one,I still feel numb from last time."He commented to himself.  


"HE YOU!GET OUT OF MY YARD!"Suddenly shouted a woman's voice behind him.  


Mr.Referee turned around just in time to receive a flying frying pan in the face.  


"GET OUT YOU FREAK!"Yelled the woman again,threatening him with another pan.  


"WHY ME?!"Asked Mr. Referee to no one as he away from the mad woman.  


Meanwhile,neither Sophie or Gwen had issued any comment yet.The situation was very tense to say the least.Gallahaste tightened his grip on his sword then released it slightly.If he could,he would have been sweating by now.  


"Enough waiting...ATTACK GALLAHASTE!"Suddenly ordered Gwen.  


Gallahaste charged forward at full speed.Harwing's optics grew to the side of dishes as she saw the Knight Medabot rush to her with incredible speed.He missed her by only a few inches as she jump backward and then lept in the air,still moving backward.Once she was above Sophie she let out a barrage of Cryo Blasts.Gallahaste was forced to dodge left and right, back and forward!Gwen was grinding her teeth, too much tension.  


"This is not good Gallahaste!We lost control of this robattle!Do you think you can jump that high?"Asked Gwen in her Medawatch.  


"No, I am deeply sorry Lady Gwen.AUGH!"Answered Gallahaste,almost slipping on the ice that had formed on the ground.  


Sophie was just laughing.She knew she was in control.Medabots don't have the ability to fly high enough to totally be untouchable by an enemy that can jump high enough,the Medabot Corporation made it so.But Sophie was aware that Gallahaste was fast on his foot but with his shield and sword wieghting him down,he would never be able to jump high enough to reach Harwing.They were an unbeatable duo and they knew it.Gallahaste was just avoiding blasts right now,hiding behind his shield,but sooner or later he would trip on the forming ice on the ground and then it be just a matter of fishing the coveted Medal out of the shattered metal.  


"GALLAHASTE!We have to do something!Use your shield as a projectile then attack!"Ordered Gwen.  


Gallahaste stopped hoping blast and rushed toward Sophie,he avoided a few blasts,grabbed his shield and threw it up like a discus toward Harwing!The snow-owl Medabot gasped and blasted away at the metalic plate before it crashed against her,showering Sophie with metal scraps.As the girl ran to the sideline to avoid the metalic shower,she didn't had time to warn her Medabot when the shining knight leapt into the air,switching to broad sword mode in mid air.Harwing suddenly saw two red eyes in the middle of the exploding shield just before Gallahaste slashed powerfully at her.Harwing crashed down on the ground,feets away from Sophie's original position.Gallahaste landed without problems on an unfrozen patch of the street,about next to his enemy's Medafighter.Harwing wasn't moving...or so he tought.As the knight Medabot carefully walked toward the female Medabot suddenly raiserd her upper body and suddenly let a series of blue impulse from her Cryo Blaster,shouting in anger.  


"GALLAHASTE NO!"Shouted Gwen in response as once again her Medabot was totally frozen from head to toe after being hit by the surprise attack.  


"And this time there won't be ANY miracle!These blasts are more powerful than the last time!And even if he can escape again...Harwing won't be harmed.Give it up blondie!"Said Sophie,crossing her arm as she went toward her opponent,careful as not to fall down.  


"No...no...Gallahaste...please do it again!PLEASE ESCAPE!"Pleaded Gwen in her Medawatch,but nothing happened.  


"IT'S USELESS!HE'S GONNA BE SCRAP ANY SECOND NOW!"Shouted Sophie,as Harwing waited for the finishing command.  


"No...NO...GALLAHASTE!PLEASE WAKE UP!"Called Gwen once again,falling to her knees as tears started to flow down on her cheek. 

"You're pathetic."Scowled the Bounty Huntress as she got closer to Gwen before she delivered a vicious kick in the guts.  


"Galla...haste."Sobbed the blond haired girl,clutching her guts.  


"Oh shut up."Added her opponent,grabbing her by the collar and getting ready to punch her. 

"Get...your...FILTHY HANDS OF HER!"Suddenly roared Gallahaste's voice,as the ice encasing him suddenly bursted away.  


"WHAT?!?AGAIN?"Shouted Harwing,jumping in the air to avoid the force. 

But Harwing smiled as she noticed that Gallahaste's sword hadn't survived the ordeal,it's shatter remained were at the knight's feet.Gallahaste looked away from his opponent to stare at Sophie.As she saw his eyes she just let go of the knight's Medafighter and stuttered an order to Harwing.  


"THIS TIME I'LL CRUSH YOU BEFORE YOU CAN ESCAPE AGAIN!"Roared the female Medabot,blasting madly at Gallahaste who was still looking back to Sophie.  


But to her total surprise the blasts didn't seam to do any harm!It was as if the barrage of blue energy had hit an invisible wall!But it wasn't without any effect on the surrounding air as ice crystal seamed to appear around Gallahaste,spinning slightly around the MedaWarlord.  


"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME AGAIN!"Still challanged Harwing,still blasting away.  


As the silver Medabot turned to face her,more and more crystals appeared,spinning faster and faster around him.She suddenly noticed the silver glow emanating from his core.It was as if his medal itself was shining through his metalic body.Gallahaste lowered his arms and head,closing his optics,as if he was concentrating.Harwing saw the glow of his Medal shine brighter and brighter by the second.This Medabot was no normal Medabot,so much power was impossible! 

"_ARGETA LOUFIFTURA!_"Shouted Gallahaste,raising his arms and head,pointing and glaring toward Harwing as the hundreds of crystalic shards shot toward Harwing,with incredible resistance beyond normal ice strength.  


As many scratches appeared on Harwing's body,shredding her wings to pieces and she felt down to the ground,hard.Gallahaste also felt,but only to his knees,panting.  


"I...don't...have...any...energy...left..."Groaned the knight-type.  


"But...I...DO!"Suddenly said Harwing,putting all her remaining strength to work to raise one of her arm.  


Nobody could do a thing as two blast flied from her canon toward his shoulder.The hit wasn't powerful enough to freeze him,but it was enough to make him fall down on his side.He groaned again slightly,and his medal popped out.  


Gwen just stared as the cold hearted Sophie picked up the Medal on the ground before it even stopped vibrating.It felt hot and cold at the same time in her grasp.She look at Gwen still in pain from the hits she had taken,both physical and psycological ones,then at the badly damaged Harwing.  


"Mission acomplish.Let's go get our pay."Declared Sophie,going to take her Medabots in her arm and leaving the crying Gwen behind her.  


Sophie stopped for a second."If you want your Medal back...you'll have to come to the abandonned werehouse on Blowfish Street."She said to the blond girl,giving away the location of the Rubberobo Gang's hideout.  


"Gallahaste..."Mumbled Gwen,crying.  


**To Be Continued...**


	32. The Time Has Come

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


_**AN**: I know I said in one of my review that Gallahaste would face Basilicus,but I realised it was just gonna stretch the fic for no reason.I know I'm lazy, if you're not happy,sue me....no wait don't!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 32**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


There was a frantic knock on Ikki's house door and a girl'S voice could be heard calling his name.Ikki and Metabee ran downstair before his mom could answer the door.He was still in his pyjamas with a toothbrush in his mouth.It was getting kinda late.He opened the door to find a crying Gwen holding the liveless form of Gallahaste.  


"Oh no..."Mumbled Ikki,frozen.  


-------------  


"I can't believe it!She was there?Who could have asked her to attack you?"Asked Ikki after they all sat down in his living room and Gwen had told them her story.  


"I don't...I don't know.She mentionned the Blowfish Street warehouse...so I guess it'S were her client is hiding...Oh Ikki what am I going to do without Gallahaste?He was my only friends for years!And his Medal was the last gift my Grandmother gave me before she passed away.I want him back."She replied.  


"Grrrr....I bet it's Basilicus!I'm sure he knew Gallahaste had a Rare Medal and he sent Harwing to get you!"Growled Metabee,clentching his fists together."I promise you I'll get his Medal back!Just as I promised for Rokusho's Medal!"He added.  


"We'll do our best Gwen.You should go back home and rest.Then tomorow youcan start making repairs so when Gallahaste return his body will be in top shape."Said Ikki.  


"Thanks guys,you are great friends.I'll see you tomorow I guess."Gwen replied,smiling weakly and sweeping her last tears.  


With that she stood up and took Gallahaste's lifeless body in her arms again and they all headed for the door were Ikki said good night to her.  


"I'll help ya carry Gallahaste's body.I'll be back soon Ikki."Proposed Metabee.  


"Thanks.See ya Ikki."She replied,leaving the boy.  


------------  


It was celebration time again in the Rubberobo Gang's hideout.Sophie could hear the shouts of joy and the party sounds all the way from the repair room.She had went directly to work on repairing Harwing.It wasn't an easy task there was a lot of deept scratch and gash.There was one so deep her tin-pet had appeared.  


"Do you think it's wise to leave now Sophie?We have a chance to be part of something big."Commented Harwing.  


"I don't want to work for those loonies in rubber suits."Scowled the girl,tightening a joint on Harwing's arm.  


"Those losers are just puppets.I'm talking about Basilicus.We could get whatever we want if we join with him.He only needs two more Medals to suceed in his plan."Explained the Medabot.  


"You want to stick around?I guess I can't force you,you've always told me you listened to me only to win Robattles...I owe you more than one after all."Replied Sophie.  


"I want to see how it's gonna end.So we stay?"Asked Harwing.  


"Yeah...why not."  


----------------  


"That's horrible!Poor Gwen."Said Erika when Ikki told her about what happened to their friends.  


the two kids were with their Medabots at the 24 Hour Hop Mart.Henry was there and he listened without a word to the tale.That's when the door of the store opened and none-other than Belzelga walked in!They knew it was Belzelga because the Devil -type Mark 2 hadn't been comercialised yet.The black Medabot walked toward Henry,grunted and handed him a Medawatch.  


"Oh thank you.I think our team's complete now."Commented Henry putting the watch on his wrist.  


"Hey dude what's up?"Asked Metabee to the Devil Medabot.  


"Gruh."He simply grunted as an answer.  


"Strong silent type."Added Brass.  


"I think Basilicus did hire that Sophie.She mentionned Blowfish Street...that's exactly where is the Rubberobo Hideout...at least one of them.I think it's time..."Started Henry,staring at his new Medawatch.  


"Time for what?"Asked Ikki.  


"Time to...attack."Finished Henry,raising his fist.  


"GRAAH!"Agreed Belzelga,roaring.  


**To Be Continued...**

_Will the Medamaster succeed in their crusade?Will they ever get Gallahaste's and Rokusho's Rare Medals back?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	33. Going in

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 33**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


It was now,the D-Day,the final battle was coming.The MedaWarlord had assembled the day after Henry decided it was time to attack.They wouldn't wait until the Medamaster strike again and harm innocent people or Medabot.They were all there: Ikki,Metabee, Erika, Brass, Samantha, Peppercat, Spike, Cyandog, Sloan, Totalizer, the Principal, Samurai, The Phantom Renegade and Belzelga.They were all there in a small abandonned terrain near Blowfish Street.This whole district was filled with abandonned building,fields and terrains of all kind,somehow nobody wanted to buy and demolish or build anything.Henry suspected the Rubberobo Gang was in fact in possesion of all those so called abandonned place just so nobody would get curious.  


"So you are the one who know where those bad guys hide."Commented Mr. Principal looking at the Renegade.  


"IKKI!"Suddenly shouted a voice behind them. 

"Koji?Karen?"He asked realising who it was.  


"Sumilodon!"Reacted Metabee seeing his rival.  


"Hi Neutranurse."greated Brass,as the nurse Medabot walked over her.  


"Dr.Aki told me what was going on!WHY didn't you asked ME to join your group?I'M A MUCH BETTER MEDAFIGHTER THAN ALL OF THEM!"Roared Koji,very insulted by the whole situation as he got very close to Ikki.  


"We would have been happy to help you know."Added Karen joining with Neutranurse next to Brass and Erika.  


"BETTER?Than ALL OF US?HAH!Would you like to back your words?"Challanged Samantha,angered as well.  


"STOP IT!"Suddenly shouted the Phantom Renegade.  


"This is no time for petty rivalry kids.The entire World is at stake here!We can use all the help we can get,the Rubberobo Gang have a well developed mini-army of Medabots,number will be our best ally in this fight.Now let's get moving."He explained.  


"Right!"They all agreed. 

"Then let's move on."Added the masked Henry.  


The wind started to blow, just as the MedaWarlords reached the so called 'abandonned warehouse' , making an creepy metalic creaking noise.It was as if the whole building was shaking.  


"There's nobody here."Whsipered Ikki looking at a old paper wrap being blown by the wind.  


"Oh but they're here allright,I can hear them.They are watching us,they are probably getting ready to fight us,we must act quick."Replied Samurai nearby.  


"Woh...you got great hearing."Commented Metabee.  


"We must act fast before they gather.Metabee,Totalizer, Cyandog we need your firepower to blast that big door open!"Ordered Henry.  


"Go for it."Agreed their respective Medafighters.  


"LASER CANON!"Shouted all three of them,blasting away at the metalic door who started to creak and bend immediatly.  


"Metabee,Seeker Missiles!"Ordered Ikki.  


"MISSILE LAUNCHED!"  


--------------  


Basilicus was checking a series of blue-print of a small museum where there was a suspected Rare Medal when an explosion rocked the whole building!He looked at his Medamasters around him.Sullah came in running.  


"Lord Basilicus!Metabee and his gang are attacking!"He shouted.  


"Sullah,Descon,Landrager,Kundar and Sub-Raider,you go take care of this, Mortuis,Harwing,you come with me."Ordered the evil Meda-Leader.  


"Yes sir!"The group who had to defend the base responded before exiting.  


"What are you doing?"Asked Sophie,who was watching the whole scene from the sideline.  


"We are gonna get Rare Medals."Answered Basilicus.  


--------------  


The Landmotor twins charged forward,only to be hit by twin volleys of laser by Totalizer and Cyandog.Peppercat rushed toward them,leaped in the air and she landed betweem the two CAR -type, each of her clawed hand touching one of the Rubberobo Medabot,sending thousands of electric jolt through them.  
"Great job guys!"Congratulated Samantha.  


"You are not worthy."Declared Samurai,blocking Foxuno's double sword with his own,pushing him away.  


"Finish the job Samurai!"Ordered Mr. Principal.  


"SAMURAI SWORD!"Shouted the red Medabot,delivering a powerful finishing slash to Foxuno.  


Metabee charged forward,blasting at the Salamander -type Saldron, before decking him across the face,still blasting with his laser canon.Saldron was sent flying away,crashing down to the ground.  


Neutranurse blocked a series of blast from Spidar,leaving chance for Brass to leap in and finish the job with a series of laser canon blast.But it wasn't enough to finish him.Neutranurse walked over the Spider Medabot.  


"Payback time."She simply said,kicking Spidar,finishing off.  


Mistyghost was easily crushed by Belzelga's powerful fist,barely making a dent in his metalic punching gloves.As ordered he then move on to the flock of BAT type Medabot pestering Sumilodon and Metabee.The three Medabot easily made short work of the low rank Medabots.The lower rank grunts of the Rubberobo Gang just gasped and stepped back,only to be forced aside by five shapes the MedaWarlord recognized.It was the Medamasters Sullah,Descon, Sub-Raider and Landrager,all upgraded.  


"Enough with the warming up."Started Sullah,kicking away Foxuno's liveless body."Now you face the Medamasters."He said,setting his head torch ablaze and glaring to find his future opponent.  


Ikki and Metabee saw the defiant glare as a challange and were about to step up when Koji hold him back by grabbing his shoulder.  


"Listen Ikki...we all know you and Metabee are the only ones who ever defeated Basilicus.I think you should leave those fives to us and you and the Phantom Renegade go in.We can handle those fools."He declared,very seriously.  


"Yeah!As much as I to say it,I agree with pretty boy here."Added Samantha.  


"Sound like a plan."Agreed Ikki,smilling to his former rivals.  


Beyond their diferences they knew there was greater things at stake.Everbody was ready to put everything behind just so a girl would get her friend back,that a lonely Medabot get a chance to wander again and that an evil bastard would get what he deserve!The greatest Robattle in History was about to begin!  


**To Be Continued...**  


_Where will Basilicus and the other get the Rare Medals?Will the MedaWarlord defeat the five Medamasters?Will Ikki,Henry,Belzelga and Metabee be able to defeat Basilicus?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	34. Facing the Medamasters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 34**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


"Be careful in there Ikki."Said Erika.  


"Be careful too Metabee."Added Brass. 

"We will,don't worry."Both the boys said,as their glare met the girl's. 

Metabee turned back to face the Medamasters, he held out his Golden Medapart arm as a signal,shooting a few shots toward the Medamasters.He wasn't hoping to hit them,no it was all a distraction.Cyandog and Totalizer joined in the shootout.A few seconds later two of Metabee's missile were sent sailing,creating a large explosion right at the edge of the building.The Rubberobo Grunts and the Medamasters leaped out of the way.It was all Ikki and Henry needed.The Phantom Renegade, Ikki, Metabee and Belzelga dashed toward the cloud it had created,rushing inside and dissapearing from view.  


"Let's go guys!Screws,take care of Descon!You with the Samurai,take on Landrager! Erika, Karen, you face Sullah...Me and Sumilodon take on the rat!"Declared Koji,taking the control of that part of the operation.  


"Fine with me!"Said Samantha,getting in position.  


"We'll make you eat your words human!"Declared Sullah,finding himself facing two female Medabots.  


"ATTACK!"He then yelled,ordering his troops.  


---------------  


Kundar, Harwing, Basilicus, with Sophie in tow arrived in the room where the three stolen Medals were kept.It is also where was staying Packbot,the Leader's TV and the four senior members of the Rubberobo gang.  


"What are you doing here Basilicus?Shouldn't you be taking care of the invaders?"Asked Seaslug.  


"I'm sorry but there is a little change of plan.I'm here to take those Medals of your hands."Declared the Medamaster leader.  


"WHAT?Who do you think you are?"Asked the Rubberobo Leader.  


"I'm the one who will take control of the world.Now don't force me to use force,it would be an...unefficient user of power."Replied Basilicus smugly.  


"SEASLUG!Show him who's really in control!"Barked the mystery Leader.  


"Sure will Great Rubberobo Leader!TAKE THAT!"Called Seaslug,taking out a remote control and pressing the button,aiming at the Medamaster.  


But their Medals were not ejected.  


"If you want to use the failsafe device...I'm sorry but we took them off...for laundry."Joked Mortuis,walking out of the shadow to Basilicus and the other's side.  


"Enough of this charade!DARK TIDAL WAVE!"Roared Basilicus(he renamed his attack),sending forth a powerful wave of dark energy with a large swing of his arm.  


Seaslug,Squidgut,Shrimplips, Gillgirl and Packbot were knocked out immediatly and the TV reduced to scrap.Basilicus simply walked to the otherside of the room where the Medals were laying on a special table,the Rubberobo Gang is a rather show off group you know.  


"This is perfect."Snickered the evil Medabot.  


"But you told me you needed FIVE Medals."Commented Kundar.  


"Mortius,Harwing,come closer I have a special asignement for you two."Smoothly replied Basilicus.  


Sophie stayed away as the two Medabot walked over their leader.  


"What is it?"Asked Mortius.  


"I want you to...die!"Declared Basilicus.  


With that,the evil Medabot suddenly jabbed his clawed hands right through Harwing and Mortuis's body!The two froze in place,their optics growing triple their normal size.They gasped before going offline as Basilicus pulled out his hands, holding both of their Medals.  


"Sorry but I don't trust double crossers and bounty hunters."Growled the BSL Medabot.  


"HARWING!YOU BASTARD!I'M GONNA...OW!"Start Sophie,before Kundar knocked her out with a blow to the back of her head.  


"Great plan Boss, how did you figured out those two had Rare Medals?"Asked Kundar.  


"I can feel it. Now, let's hurry to the Shrine...time for...the ritual."  


--------------  


Henry and Ikki looked around the darkened Rubberobo Hideout.The Rubberobo Grunts were either too scared or too busy to take care of the four intruders.  


"Damn...where did they put those Medals?"Asked the Phantom Renegade to no one in paticular.  


"Over there!I feel them!"Called Metabee,pointing to a flight of stairs,before taking off.  


"Let's follow him!"Called the masked Henry.  


"Right!"Agreed Ikki.  


"Gruh."Grunted Belzelga.  


-----------  


Totalizer and Cyandog started shooting right at Descon.The larger Medabot held his arm to protect himself.The blast just hit his strong arms without doing more than scratches.Suddenly the Demolition-type Medabot suddenly react and shot his powerful spiked wrecking ball straight at the trio.Cyandog and Peppercat moved out of the way.Totalizer just braced for it and with his superior strength and defensive capabilities he caught the ball.It sent him a few steps away,but he had hinder Descon's abilities.  


"Allright Peppercat!Lighting jab!"Ordered Samantha.  


Peppercat leapt on Descon's chain and she rushed at him.A few meters away she jumped again and grabbed hold of Descon's head with her claws.In an instant thousands of volts of electricity ran through Descon's body.The Medamaster shrieked in pain before reacting with incredible strength!He was able to punch Peppercat away while pulling with all his strength on his cahin.Totalizer was swept off his feets and collided with Peppercat.The two Medabots felt to the ground.Descon suddenly lowered his plowed before charging forward,ready to finish them off.Suddenly a bright orange beam hit him from the side.It was Cyandog he had forgotten,holding out his Gravity Beam arm.Descon was forced to the ground by the force of the Gravity Beam.He was forcing against it with all his strength.  


"You felt right into our trap!FINISH HIM OFF PEPPERCAT!"Called Samantha.  


"With pleasure!"The red CAT type replied.  


Peppercat lept on Descon's back and sent all her power through his body.Jolts ran through the already damaged DEM Medabot.He roared in pain,trashing as much as he could to disloge Peppercat from his back.Suddenly a volley of laser blast hit him straight on the head.Totalizer was helping out.Suddenly Peppercat was thrown off Descon's back...by his back panel popping open.Descon's Medal felt to the ground with the familiar sound.  


-------------  


Metabee, Ikki, Belzelga and te Phantom Renegade bursted in the main room of the Rubberobo Hideout.They saw the four senior members knocked out,a Mule-type Medabot down and a...broken TV?!?But more importantly: Sophie and two broken Medabots,Mortius and Harwing!  


"What happened here?"Asked Ikki to no one.  


"Basilicus..."Suddenly groaned Sophie.  


"That...bastard...double crossed all of us...he...got...Harwing's Medal!"She added,trying to get up.  


Henry went to help he up,but she fought back and stood up all by herself.  


"That bastard Medabot said he needed five Medals...he's got them now...He said something about a ritual...and some ...shrine."She said.  


"Why should we trust you?"Asked Metabee."You stole Gallahaste's Medal!"  


"Yeah...but I was paid for it...now Basilicus stole Harwing's Medal...and I want him to pay!Whne you see him...kick his ass for me."Growled the girl,going to check on Harwing's badly damaged body.  


"Let's go Ikki!No time to waste here...Sophie,get out of here...once we defeated Basilicus we'll meet up at the Hop Mart."Explaned the Phantom Renegade.  


"We'll get all the Medals back!"Declared Ikki.  


"Let's GO!"Called Metabee,taking off toward the other exit of the room.  


-------------  


Samurai avoided a charging tentacle,dodging to the left before slicing it down with his powerful sword.It was the third time they had done that,the Worm type Medabot only had three more undamaged tentacles and his tail.Landrager roared in anger and slam the remains of the severed tentacle sideway into Samurai.The red armored Medabot quickly got off the ground and leapt out of the way before the drill end of another tentacle hit the ground where he once stood.  


"Samurai!You have to go for the body,if you try to fight off the tentacles he'll be in control of the battle!"Ordered Mr. Principal.  


"Right!"Agreed the Medabot.  


"GRAAAAAH!"Roared Landrager.  


Samurai dashed forward,the Worm-type didn't waste any time and shot a tentacle forward,then another and then his tail through the ground.Samurai lept out of the way of the first,landed on the second,and then bounced back in the air, just as Landrager's tail shot up from the ground.  


"SAMURAI SWORD!"Called Samurai.  


He landed right at Landrager's feet.Everything was still for a second and suddenly there was an explosion.Landrager's body felt to the ground at the same time as his Medal.  


Brass dodged a blast of fire from Sullah,while Neutranurse blocked the attack with her Neutra-Wall.The Sailor Medabot started shooting with all her might.Sullah was hit right on the chest but he didn't stopped there and charged forward,charging up a blade of fire from his flamethrower.Brass kept shooting and shooting but the fire lizard type charge forward and slashed powerfully at her,sending her flying back next to Neutranurse who dropped her wall to let her pass.  


"NOW FOR YOU PINKY!"Shouted Sullah,fireing up his Mega Blaze and launching himself toward Neutranurse who was kneeled next to Brass.  


"Neutranurse,Neutra-Wall and heal Brass!"Ordered Karen.  


Holding out one hand she created a Neutra-Wall that Sullah hit with full force,while with her other hand she used her healing ability,instantly repairing the large mark that Sullah had made on her friend's chest.The firey Medamaster was punching the force field with his blazing fists with all his might.The two female Medabot got up.  


"You're gonna fight or stay hidden behind that force field forever?"Asked Sullah,growling.  


"If you ask for it...ready Neutranurse?"Asked Brass.  


"Ready."Agree the nurse Medabot.  


"Now!"Called the Sailor-type.  


At that exact moment the Neutra-Wall was brought down.The two girl lounged forward,delivering each a powerful punch at Sullah's jaw,sending him back a few feet before Brass started shooting.She shot rounds after round of laser blast.Sullah looked as if he was out of it.His blaze was dying down but since he was on his back,his Medal hadn't popped out.Brass carefully walked toward his limp body,as she got close enough he suddenly jolt back to life and raised his arm and upper body,aiming at Brass with his flamethrower.He stopped and suddenly,life left his eyes.The sound of his medal hitting the ground was heard.He had foolishly raised his body from the ground,removing the only thing stoping his Medal from popping out.  


In the meantime Sumilodon was facing Sub-Raider.A classical fight,rat versus a feline,but this rat had a powerful gaitling laser gun on one arm and twin seeker missile launcher on the other.Sub-Raider was aware of Sumilodon's ability,he knew he was at his best on short range battle while he was on long range.Neither opponents were taking a chance to attack,that battle had been reduced to a staring contest and Koji was quickly growing tire of it.  


"Allright Sumilodon!Charge and strike!"Ordered Koji into his Medawatch.  


Sumilodon dashed toward Sub-Raider.The green rat replied by firing his gaitling laser gun,shooting round at the Saber-tooth Tiger -type who dodged each volley.In a flash he was right in front of Sub-Raider and delivered a powerful sword blow,quickly followed by a powerful hammer punch in the guts.Sub-Raider lept backward one step and twist around,slashing with his metalic whip like tail at Sumilodon,who was forced to back away to avoid it.Just then Sub-Raider got ready to blast again with his laser.Koji quickly ordered Sumilodon to jump away and he did so,avoiding swiftly the serie of blasts.  


"You won't dodge THOSE!Behold my SEEKER ROCKETS!"Boasted Sub-Raider,getting his Sewer Rocket launcher in position.  


"Sumilodon!Disrupter!"Ordered Koji as the twin green seeker missiles left Sub-Raider's twin launcher.  


The twin missiles flew the air toward Sumilodon,as his chest started to glow with the disrupter's light.Koji's secret weapon hadn't been used in a long time and that was good,because Sub-Raider wasn't aware of it.Before the Rat's surprised optic his missiles turned around and head straight for him!He didn't had time to avoid both and one hit him while the other hit the ground.He felt down and looked up,just in time to see a shadow in the cloud in front of him and suddenly,Sumilodon bursted out of the said cloud,slashing away with his sword.There was a pause,where the only sound heard were the grinding servos of Sub-Raider.The sound then stop and his Medal poped out.  


-----------  


Basilicus and Kundar arrived at the shrine.Basilicus gave instruction to Kundar and he went over the Sacred Tree of the shrine.He turn his back to the said tree and went down on one knee.The evil Medabot then put down all five Medals on the ground carefully.He then proceed to draw a pentagram to link all five of them,the start shape in the center pointing downward rather than up.Basilicus got back up,extanded his arm,closed his optics and started chanting.  


"_Umeirum Antvara Trasferaxia Ishkara Domuliom Zarfek...Umeirum Antvara..._"He kept on repeating over and over.  


The five Medals started glowing brightly,the light followed the lines Basilicus had drawn on the ground to form the pentagram,then the light expended and engulfed the Medals into an orb of light.The orb started to ascend from the ground,the five Medals slowly moving in circle.  


"IT'S WORKING!HAHAHAHA!"Declared Basilicus,interupting his chanting for a split second.  


The Medamaster leader could feel the immense power surge forming in the orb,soon all that power would be his to control.  


-------------  


To the Rubberobo Grunt it looked that all the Medals had been ejected at the same time.The battle were incredibly short but impressive.They all looked at each other, before one of them finally spoke.  


"ROBO RUN AWAY!"He shouted. 

"AAAAAAH!"The whole crowd shouted as they all ran away,raising dirt as they fled in the distance.  


"Looks like we win again."Boasted Samantha.  


"what do you mean AGAIN?You've never faced the Rubberobos OR the Medamasters."Complained Erika.  


"Now now children.This is no time to argue."Pointed out the Principal."We should try to find Ikki and the Phantom Renegade."  


"Good idea sir."Agreed Samurai.  


"Let's go inside...and stay alert,who knows where are the other Medamasters."Said Koji,taking the lead with Sumilodon.  


------------  


Ikki,Metabee,Belzelga and the still masked Henry rushed through the streets of the city.The sun was slowly going down and in a few minutes everything would be plunged into darkness.And Metabee knew in his heart that if Basilicus was to complete his ritual...it would be far worse.  


"He's that way!"Shouted Metabee,feeling a rise of power nearby,surely it was the shrine.  


In front of the sacred tree of the Shrine,his turned back to it,Basilicus was standing,betweem his hands the five Medals were floating,rotating in a ball of energy.The evil Medamaster was alone and he was recitating an ancient formula.As our four heros burst in,their was a sudden tremor.Small cracks appeared around Basilicus as if the Earth itself was reacting to the concentration of power.It was not the only reacting.Dark clouds had appeared in the sky and started to swirl,wind picked up around the Medamaster and the sound of thunder was heard.  


"WE CAN'T LET HIM COMPLETE HIS RITUAL!"Shouted Metabee.  


At that moment,Kundar bursted out of the ground,leaping in the air and charging claws first at Metabee.Belzelga swiftly reacted,tackling Kundar to the side,sending him into a nearby pond.The Kurrea type,as agile underground as underwater dissapeared from few in the dark pond,waiting for the right moment to strike.  


"Ikki!Don't bother with him,me and Belzelga will handle it!go for Basilicus!"Declared the Phantom Renegade.  


"Right!"Agreed the boy.  


Ikki and Metabee rushed toward Basilicus,who noticed his precense and added another word to his formula,sending a wave of energy at them.Ikki was swept off his feet and sent back as Metabee fought the wave.He was holding out his hand,blocking the dark force.Suddenly the wave was ripped into nothingness by the KBT Medabot.He dashed toward Basilicus,shooting at him laser blasts that only bounced off the shield of power around him.  


"IT'S TOO LATE NOW!IT IS HAPPENING!THEIR POWERS WILL BE MINE!SOON I SHALL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!"Laughed Basilicus as the light of the five Medals increased radically and exponationally while their speed increased as well.  


"NO IT'S NOT!"Shouted Metabee,leaping at Basilicus.  


There was a sudden thunderbolt,falling on the five Medals as Metabee was about to punch Basilicus.In a fraction of a second burst of light and powerful explosion that raised a big cloud of dust and destroyed the Sacred Tree occured!Metabee was sent,screaming , glowing with energy as if on fire,against a wooden park bench,totally crushing it before he dissapeared in the bushes behind.  


"METABEE!"Shouted Ikki in fear before turning back toward the cloud where a dark shape had appeared.  


It looked like Basilicus,but it was bigger,it looked incredibly dangerous and a frightening feeling of power was emanating from the being.It was Basilicus,and yet it wasn't...  


"I am now...NegaBasilicus!"Said the shape,before laughing evilly.  


**To Be Continued...**  


_What happened to Metabee?What frightening power NegaBasilicus posess?Will someone ever be able to defeat him?Don't miss the next chapter of **Unleashed Shadow!**_  



	35. Ultimate Power, Ultimate Dismay

_Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any related names and brand,I am writting this fic out of fun and I'm not making any profit from it and I'm poor,please don't sue me!_  


**Unleashed Shadow,part 35**  


by:HellRavenmon  
  
  
  


Belzelga delivered a finishing blow to Kundar just as the powerful explosion of power happened.Ikki was swept off his feet and felt to the ground.Henry froze as a dark shape appeared in the dust cloud.Ikki looked up to the shape.  


"I am now...NegaBasilicus!"Declared the shape,laughing evilly.  


He stepped out of the settling dust cloud,he was about Ikki's height,much taller than any normal Medabot.He had black boots like lower legs,upper dark green legs.His mid-section was black and he had a leather belt holding a sword in a sheat.His chest was black as well, on it was engraved the five Medals,set in the same dark pentagram Basilicus had drawn on the ground,the lines colored green.Two long spikes were coming out of his dark green shoulders.His arms were totally black with jagged wing shaped blade and he looked like he was wearing dark green gloves.On his back hung a black and dark green cape.His black beak's lower half was gone,leaving only the upper half,protecting a now apparent human mouth on a grey colored skin.Green eyes were shining through the dark visor of his equally black helmet,on top of wich rested a dangerous looking jagged blade.  


**Vital Stats**  
BSL-66152-?  
NegaBasilicus, Jade Warlord -type  
Medafighter: None  
Special Attack: Antvara based powers  


NegaBasilicus stopped laughing to check his sourounding.Belzelga suddenly grunt in defiance and launge toward the mutated Medabot.The evil Jade Warlord just squint his eyes and an invisible force three the Devil -type Medabot like a leaf in a gust of wind.The prototype Medabot landed at Henry's feet where his Medal was ejected.  


"What kind of power..."Said the breathless Phantom Renegade.  


"HAHAHA!Foolish humans!That power is the _Antvara_!The hidden power of the soul!MY people unleashed it and learned to control it...but your pathetic and so-called 'advanced' civilasation lost all it's knowledge!Nothing you modern man have created can stop me now!I am invicible and with no one to oppose me,I shall take over the world and with my new metalic body I will be eternal!HAHAHA!"Declared NegaBasilicus,his voice sounding more human but still metalic.  


"Not if I can do something about!"Suddenly declared...  


"Metabee?"Asked Ikki,still on the ground.  


He stepped out of the bushes,he too was taller than before.He had shiny yellow with a white point boots looking lower legs,his white legs were mostly hidden by his yellow and white armored skirt thingy,he too had a belt with a sheeted sword hanging from it. His now white front chest was engraved with a golden pentagram,but his pointed upward and there was no Medals,only their shape. The rest of his upper body was a shiny yellow and he was wearing a white and gold cape with a sun design on it's back.His shoulders pads had hook shaped spike smoothly coming out of them instead of the usual canon like thing,his white arms were covered on one side by a yellow and white armor and ended by white gloves while the other side,where he had his golden Medapart was now covered by a golden gauntlet, engraved with sun designs of all kind.His head hadn't changed much,only that his missile launchers were gone and replaced by something that looked like a real hercules-beetle horn and his white face plate.  


"My true self has awaken!I am now...MetaHelios."  


**Vital Stats**  
KBT-11220-?  
MetaHelios, Gold Warlord -type  
Medafighter: Ikki  
Special Attack: Antvara based powers  


"I see you got power as well when I completed the ritual.It seams we are destined to face each other Helios...I mean MetaHelios.You know you cannot defeat me,otherwise that will suspend my spell and we will BOTH loose our powers and your identity...but if I win my power will only be enhanced."Said NegaBasilicus,pointing to his opponent.  


"I am willing to return to being simply Metabee.I like that life and I have great friends...The other Atlanteans are gone Negaron,I do not have any regrets!I won't stand by as you destroy my new life!"Replied MetaHelios.  


"I am more than Negaron of the Jade Clan and I want to be adressed apropriatly as NegaBasilicus!And you must realise you have no chance of winning!My basic power level was much higher than yours,I will be victorious.But before I unleashed my newly found powers on you,tell me,how did Meradion, Tyrkanon and you ended up in Ishkaras like me?"Asked the evil Medabot.  


"What are they talking about?"Asked Ikki as Henry helped him back to his feet,and took him away from the opposing warlords.  


"I think we're about to understand more of it ..."Answered the masked man.  


"We were there when it happened,it was about a year after your defeat and your emprisonement in an Ishkara.We decided to use the Ishakaras as escape pods if you will,so that our soul would survive...but we...died before the transfer of memory was complete.The soul,and thus our Antvara were fully transfered.We both know the soul carry a good part of the memory but we also know an Antvara always slowly leaks out of the Ishakara that contains it.Back in our day it wasn't much of a problem,but over thousands of year...It forced you to steal some of the few remaing Ishakaras to restore your former glory.In your megalomaniac design you had to steal the soul of my friends!I shall not stand by and let you ruin the life of more innocent kids!NegaBasilicus,no matter what,I WILL Defeat you!"Explained MetaHelios,before drawing his shimering golden sword out of it's sheet.  


"Bold word,let's see if you can keep your promises!We'll know once and for all who is the strongest Warlord of us!"Growled NegaBasilicus.  


"Woh...Metabee's in fact...some sort of ancient warrior?"Asked Ikki,completly mesmerized.  


"Rather a Warlord apparantly...it is unbelievable."Commented Henry,removing his mask to be able to see the fight more clearly.  


The two warlord charged toward each other,sword glowing with energy.The two of them clashed together.There was a powerful glow coming from the point where the two blade touched.They started spinning,trying to force each other away.They suddenly started ascending in the air,a few feets from the ground before breaking away and landing gracefully at their exact departing points.To any onlooker that action took only a few seconds,they were so fast Ikki and Henry couldn't believe it.  


"Your sword technique is still as admirable as in the good old day.But I still have the upper hand!YCARA SOGURTIS!"Shouted NegaBasilicus,blasting away at his opponent.  


"Oh please!I saw that attack so often I can probably do it myself."Scowled MetaHelios,holding his hand and blocking the attack like it was just a snowball.  


"And I know that tactic."He added,turning around to block the incoming blow from behind.  


"What the..?"Asked Ikki as NegaBasilicus dissapeared from his spot and appeared behind MetaHelios just about to strike him.  


"That was a clever illusion,but you've used that before!"Growled the Gold Warlord as they got sword to sword once again.  


"That was just a test,the only attacks of mine you've seen so far were nothing but generic moves,my more advanced move,I keep for later.We both know it's important to wait for the right time before revealing your attack to an enemy!"Growled the Jade Warlord as they started to spin around again.  


They break off once again before they engage in a noisy and flashy sword fight,blades clashing and sending spark flying.MetaHelios suddenly blocked the incoming blow with his gauntlet, forgetting the mild pain and tried to attack with his sword but NegaBasilicus saw it coming and leapt away before charging in again.Their swords locked and they started dancing in the air again before they break off.This fight wasn't going anywhere and NegaBasilicus was getting tire of it,he only had one more moves he knew MetaHelios knew and only two secret moves.What really bothered him was that he didn't knew much of the Gold Clan's abilities,not as much as he did about the Silver Clan.Just as the sun dissapeared beyond the horizon,the rest of the MedaWarlords rushed into the park.Henry quickly put his mask back on as the kids rushed to him and Ikki's side.  


"What's going on Ikki?"Asked Erika,mesmerized by the two facing Warlord Medabots.  


"Basilicus used the five Medals he stole to upgrade himself to NegaBasilicus!But Metabee stole some of his power and became MetaHelios...apparantly Metabee is some sort of ancient warrior!Their power is incredible but none of them seams to have the upper hand."Explained Ikki.  


"Well we can beat him if we attack all at once!Let's go guys!"Said Koji.  


"Attack mode!"Called the resent Medafighters.  


The seven Medabots rushed toward NegaBasilicus, Cyandog and Totalizer blasting away,only to see it bounce off an invisible shield.  


"NO!DON'T GET TOO CLOSE!"Warned MetaHelios,but it was too late... 

"Fools!"Simply declared the evil mutant Medabot,glaring at the incomming force.  


In a dismissive move he sent a powerful Dark Tidal Wave,hitting all seven MedaWarlords and sending them to the ground.Neutranurse tried to counteract with her Neutra-wall but it was to no use as she was thrown to the ground as well.Their Medals immediatly popped out,landing at the kids and the Principal's feet next to Belzelga's body.  


"Oh my god!"Gasped Karen.  


"How could that be!"Asked Koji,impressed by such power.  


"The Antvara is more powerful than anything else,those who does not posess it are powerless against it!"Explained MetaHelios,glaring toward his opponent.  


"Time to resume our battle after those annoying interference!HADESO MALEDON!"Shouted NegaBasilicus,planting his sword in the ground and sending dark electric current through it.  


"By the Golden Wings of the Sun!"Called the Gold Warlord,making shimering bug wings burst out of his back as his cape fell off,avoiding the attack.  


"I know how to avoid that attack as well!"He boasted.  


"Maybe you but not your friends!"Replied his malevolent enemy,pointing to the bystanders watching in horror the black current rushing toward them.  


"NO!"Screamed MetaHelios,reacting immediatly and dashing downward,sword ready to strike. 

"ORICHAL GLADIVARI!"He shouted,slashing the ground with his powerfully golden glowing sword.  


The variation of Gallahaste's Lunarios Gladivari created a deep but thin crevice in the ground.The evil electrical current was totally stoped by it, but MetaHelios was standing over it and the attack hit him full force.He was brought to his knees,mild smoke escaping from his panting form.  


"You won't win this time MetaHelios!PHANTOM FIST!"Yelled NegaBasilicus, punching the air.  


To MetaHelios it looked like there was thousands of fist coming straight at him with incredible speed in a total blur of black and green.He tried to blocked each one of them but they were all just illusions and the real Antvara boosted punch hit him straight in the gut and sent him to the human's feet.  


"That was...really...good...and sneaky."Groaned the Gold Warlord,getting up.  


"You know I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.Why don't you just give up!You could make a formidable lieutenant for my future Empire!"Commented NegaBasilicus.  


"NEVER!I will never betray my friend's memory I will fight to your or my end!"Replied the opposing mutant Medabot.  


"Give it up there is notthing you can do to stop me after taking so much damage!I could probably finish you off with an Ycara Sogurtis!"Boasted the evil Jade Warlord.  


"I will...NEVER...GIVE UP!"Roared MetaHelios.  


As he roared and stoof upright,his Medal started shining brightly through his body,blinding the kids and adult behind him.NegaBasilicus suddenly gasped and felt to his knee.Four of the Medal on his chest suddenly started to glow gold,reasonating to MetaHelios's Medal.Suddenly the said Medals bursted out of their encasement and entered those on MetaHelios's chest.A large aura was emanating from the Golden Warlord,four shapes suddenly took shape.Two were easily recognizable, Harwing and Mortuis.The other two looked like Gallahaste and Rokusho,but their image was overlapped from time to time by images of middle aged men.  


"No...it...it can't be!My power...it's...leaving me!"Declared NegaBasilicus,striken with fear as he saw the four shapes before him. 

"You betrayed us!"Declared Harwing's etheral shape.  


"You promised us glory but you stole our soul!You are nothing but a lowly devil!"Growled Mortuis.  


"You wanted power but your forgot..."Started Rokusho/Meradion's form.  


"That our Ishakaras hold a will!A will MetaHelios awoke!Your greed is going to bring you downfall!We shall not allow our essence to be used for evil..."Continued Gallahaste/Tyrkanon.  


"By you or anybody!"They all said together as their shape morphed back into MetaHelios's aura who soon reintegrated his glowing body.  


"It's all over now NegaBasilicus!You shall recieve your punishement!"Growled MetaHelios,cencentrating all his golden energy into his hands,making a growing power ball .  


"No...I...won't let myself be taken by the likes of you!"Declared NegaBasilicus.  


"ULTIMA...PENTA...STAR...EXPLOSION !"Suddenly called the combined voices of MetaHelios, Rokusho, Gallahaste, Mortius, Harwing, Tyrkanon and Meradion.  


The power ball exploded into a gigantic beam of golden light, that blasted toward NegaBasilicus.His screaming form was engulfed in the shining golden explosion.Everybody was blinded by the light and the dust lift by the wind created by the explosion.His screaming form was disentagrated on instant.When everything calmed down,there was only a huge crater left and the last of the five stolen Medals.Basilicus's Medal was no where in sight.MetaHelios turned to the humans.  


"It's over.He is gone and soon the power he had bind together will dissipate and I will return to being simply Metabee and I will have forgotten everything again.Ikki,I know you would have like to have this power to win in Robattles,but this kind of power should never be used again.Phantom Renegade,I trust that you will keep on stealing unused Rare Medals to protect them from the hands of evil.Ikki...Metabee will never tell you but I'm glad your my Medafighter.It was the friendship of you humans that slowly recovered me and the other's memory,with the bond of friendship we were able to used your soul as a source of power to recover from our years or resting.A living being's soul power naturally recover with time,but us Medabots can't.Thank you for it all.I hope we will get a chance to meet in happier circumstances."Explained MetaHelios,looking over the large crater.  


That's when the four Medals on his chest flashed and felt off.Soon his whole shape started to glow with bright golden light,shriking back to normal size.All that was left behind was the sleeping form of Metabee.  


"METABEE!You okay?"Asked Ikki,rushing to his Medabot's side.  


"Uh...Ikki!Wha...what happened...did...did I beat him?"Asked the Medabot,confused.  


"Yeah,we'll tell you about it later.Now we got some Medals to put back in their rightful body."Smiled Ikki.  


"I will keep Mortius's Medal,I can't let the Rubberobo Gang take hold of it...and the fifth Medal too...too bad there is no sign of Basilicus's Medal."Commented the Phantom Renegade."Until we meet again!"He declared after grabbing the said Medal before dissapearing in a blast of smoke.  


"Well I'm glad that's all over."Commented Erika.  


------------  


It was the day after, Rokusho, Gallahaste and Harwing had recovered their Medals and were back to their feet.Ikki,Gwen, Sophie, Henry, Erika, Gallahaste, Metabee, Harwing, Rokusho and Brass were in front of the Hop Mart.  


"I guess I owe you guys an apology...you saved my only friend from dissapearing.I'm sorry I had to attack you and...thanks for everything."Commented Sophie,feeling shy after all that soft-mushy talk.  


"Well I guess it's your job...do you really have to go now?We could make it so Harwing's not your only friend anymore."Commented Gwen.  


"And I am looking forward to an honest match Lady Harwing."Added Gallahaste.  


"And I haven't face you in a Robattle yet!Maybe you'd like a shot at winning that Golden Medapart!"Replied Metabee.  


"I guess I have a few days...but don't tell anyone I got soft on ya!I got a ruthless bounty hunter reputation to keep ya know."Replied the girl.  


"So Henry..."Asked Erika. "Was Dr. Aki glad you got those Medals and his Belzelga back?" 

"Did you find Basilicus's Medal?"Asked Ikki.  


"No...from what I can tell it was totally vaporized along with his body by MetaHelios's finishing move.I guess we don't have to worry anymore."Henry replied.  


"Man I wish I could have interviewed MetaHelios on his origin...Oh well,maybe one day he'll return."Said Erika,sipping on a soft drink as well.  


**The End...for now.**  


_Well that's it,Unleashed Shadow is over.If you want me to write a sequel,just ask so in your reviews.Thank you for your faithful reading dear readers!_  



End file.
